The Effects of Vertigo
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Sequel to Could it be Vertigo. Sam's Meniere's Disease takes a drastic turn for the worse. Will the family be able to adapt to the latest change without shattering? Sad/hurt Sam, Angsty John/Angsty Upset Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**The Effects of Vertigo**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**Author's Note: **I am going to take this story AU since Sam will not be going to Stanford.

**Author's Note 2: **This story takes place approximately three years after the events in **Could it be Vertigo**. You should also know that to enhance the story, I will exacerbate or over exaggerate some Sam's problems. The effects of Meniere's Disease don't always progress as quickly or go to the full lengths that I am taking it in this story.

* * *

As Dean sat waiting in the dreary little waiting room of the doctor's office, he couldn't help but be nervous about what going on inside the room down the hall. Sam had been in the office for over forty-five minutes now having his hearing tested, and Dean couldn't help but feel that something was going wrong. Over the last couple of months, he had noticed the way that his brother Sam had to have things repeated to him over and over, how he turned up the radio or television so that he could hear what was being said. He knew the doctor said that Sam would lose some of his hearing over time due to the Meniere's disease, but it seemed to be hitting him hard lately. Thrumming his fingers on the arm of the chair as he waited, he felt like he had butterflies churning in his gut and prayed they weren't a sign of what was to come. Hearing the door open, he glanced up to see Sam staring at him with red rimmed eyes. "Sammy?" He questioned anxiously as he rushed over to his brother's side.

"The doctor wants to talk to you." Sam informed his brother as he swiped a hand across his red rimmed eyes. He wanted to tell his brother the results of the test himself, but didn't think he could take the look that would be in Dean's eyes when he found out what the future held. Turning around to lead the way to the doctor's office, he felt Dean sling an arm around his shoulders and was grateful for the comfort it gave him, somehow, Dean always knew when he needed comforting. Walking down the narrow hall, he stopped at the third door on the right and walked inside knowing Dean would follow him in.

"Dr. Madchen, this is my brother Dean." Sam informed the doctor as he sat in one of the seats available while Dean stood beside him, a hand firmly clasped to his shoulder in support.

"Hello Dean, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Sam here." Dr. Brandon Madchen stated as he reached out a hand to give Dean's a firm shake.

"Not all bad I hope." Dean retorted wishing the doctor would just get on with things instead of trying to make small talk. He could tell by the atmosphere of the room that the news was going to be bad and he needed to know exactly what was going on with his baby brother.

"Exactly the opposite, Sam thinks very highly of you which is why I wanted to speak with you myself. After running extensive tests on your brother, we've determined that Sam's hearing is failing at a faster rate than what we thought it would. The cochlear and vestibular hair cells in Sam's ears are highly diminished and more are dying every day as a result of attacks he has suffered. At this rate, Sam will most likely suffer profound unilateral deafness within the month and eventually he could go completely deaf."

"_Oh God, no, why Sammy?" _Dean thought as he felt his knees go weak. But he knew he couldn't voice his fears, he had to be strong for his baby brother. Sure Sam was actually considered an adult now that he had turned eighteen, but he was still _his _baby brother. "Are you sure, I mean couldn't there be some kind of mistake?" Dean queried, his voice sounding stronger than he actually felt at the moment.

"I'm sorry Dean, I wish there had been a mistake. I ran the tests a couple of times just to be sure of my diagnosis. I know that the thought of going deaf is a scary one, but with your help, I'm sure Sam will come through this. Deaf people live very productive lives, especially with today's technology." Brandon enunciated, one hundred percent sure of his diagnosis.

"Don't worry doc, you can count on me being there for him every step of the way." Dean voiced with conviction as he looked over towards Sam only to see his baby brother looking towards the floor, silent tears streaming down his face. Getting out of the chair, he kneeled in front of Sam and clasped a hand around his neck. "It's okay Tiger, we're going to get through this." Dean promised as he gently pulled the kid into a hug. "So uh doc, you said Sam could be facing profound unilateral deafness within the month, what does that mean? What do I need to look for?"

"Profound Unilateral Deafness is a specific type of hearing impairment where one ear has no functional hearing ability. It means that your brother will only be able to hear monaural which will cause him problems such as headaches and stress. He'll start feeling anxious because there will be times when he has trouble distinguishing where noise is coming from around him. He'll also most likely start to feel some form of social isolation because of the hearing problem and will be extremely irritable at times." Brandon answered. "And while I'm thinking about it, you'll also have to be extremely vigilant of how he is feeling in big places such as malls and warehouses. With the high ceilings, the white tiles, and the light bouncing off them, Sam will have trouble with his maintaining his center of balance. He'll feel like he's falling at times or walking sideways and that can be very disconcerting to someone with Meniere's."

"Damn, isn't there anything that can help?" Dean asked as he scrubbed a hand across his mouth, his mind overwhelmed with everything he had just been told.

"Sam could try a hearing aid, but eventually it will lose it's effectiveness too as more hair cells die. You might want to check into some ASL or American Sign Language classes to help your brother communicate once the deafness becomes a major issue for him." Dr. Madchen advised.

"Yeah, we'll think about it, thanks Doc." Dean said as grasped Sam by the hand to pull him up. "Come on, let's get out of here kiddo."

Trudging down the hall beside his brother, Dean took furtive glances at his younger sibling wondering what was going through Sam's mind. Hell, he felt devastated at hearing the news himself so he couldn't even begin to imagine what his baby brother was going through. Sammy had to be scared out of his wits wondering what the future held for him now. He wished he could think of something to say that would make it all better, but he was at a total loss for words.

"Sammy, you okay dude?" Dean questioned with concern as they exited the doctor's office and climbed into the Impala. Sam hadn't said anything since they left the doctor's office and he was seriously beginning to worry about the kid.

"M'fine." Sam answered with the standard Winchester reply even though his fingers were fisting the bottom of his jacket with a grip so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"It's me you're talking to kiddo. Do you seriously expect me to believe that bullshit?" Dean queried as he turned to face his brother without starting the engine. "I know you're scared Sam. Honestly, I am too, but you have to know that we're going to get through this together as a family."

"Do you seriously believe that Dean? You know as well as I do that Dad is going to look at me as a liability now. Once he finds out I might go deaf, he'll want to ship my ass off so fast that I won't even realize I've left." Sam retorted angrily as he glared at Dean.

"Now hold it right there Sam." Dean stated calmly as he looked his brother directly in the eyes. "First of all, who says you're going to go deaf? The doctor said that you _could_, not that it was for certain. Secondly, there is no way that Dad would send you away, he loves you too much to do something like that kiddo. And last but not least of all, if he even thought about doing something like that, he'd have to go through me first to get it done, so it's definitely not happening. We're a family Sam, and families stick together no matter what."

"I know you think that now Dean, but eventually you'll start thinking of me as a burden too." Sam challenged as his bottom lip trembled at the thought of eventually losing his brother. He knew how much his brother loved hunting, it was in his blood.

"Sammy, you know that's not true." Dean voiced a little upset that his brother would even think such a thing. "I've taken care of you ever since I was four years old and not once did I think of you as a burden for me to shoulder. You never could be. I know things will have to change, but we'll adapt with the changes and come out stronger for it Sam."

"But what about hunting Dean? I'll be useless to you and Dad now." Sam refuted as he cast his eyes towards the floorboard of the Impala.

"You think so huh, then answer me this." Dean said as he reached out to grasp Sam's chin and tilt his head up. "Who is the best researcher in this family? Who is the one who always finds that hidden piece of information that always busts a hunt wide open for us huh?"

"Dean, I'm afraid." Sam finally admitted as his eyes began to moisten once again. "I don't wanna be alone in a world where I can't hear."

"And you won't be Tiger. I swear on mom's grave that you'll never be alone." Dean croaked around the huge lump growing in his throat as he brought Sam's forehead to his shoulder and carded his fingers through his brother's hair, chick flick moment be damned.

"Thanks Dean." Sam voiced just above a whisper as he breathed in the smell of gun oil and leather, a smell he associated with his brother and which always comforted him. "So uh, how do we break the news to Dad?"

"You let me worry about that kiddo. Just relax and let me handle things as far as Dad is concerned." Dean answered as he felt Sam pull away. His brother was already under enough stress and he worried that it would bring on another vertigo attack.

"Okay." Sam whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned against the passenger window to think. He knew Dean would know he wasn't sleeping, but he just didn't feel like talking anymore at the moment.

"Glancing furtively at his brother, Dean sighed before starting the engine. He couldn't help but wonder how his Dad would react once they got back to the motel and broke the news to him. He seriously thought about waiting to break the news until Sam was in the shower or had went somewhere, but then his brother would never be fully sure of his father's love unless he saw firsthand how their dad reacted to the news. Checking to make sure the road was clear of traffic, Dean pulled out of the parking space and started back towards their motel. _"God help John Winchester if he messes this up." _He thought as he sneaked a peak over at Sam once again.

**TBC **_**Okay, should I keep going or just delete it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it._ **

**Author's Note: **I know the story is off to a slow start, but the action will be coming soon. I have to set the background.

* * *

**Previously: **_Checking to make sure the road was clear of traffic, Dean pulled out of the parking space and started back towards their motel. "God help John Winchester if he messes this up." He thought as he sneaked a peek over at Sam once again. _

Driving down the road towards the latest dump of a motel they were staying in, Dean wondered exactly how to break the news that Sam could now possibly lose his hearing to their father when he got home from the hunt later tonight. It wouldn't be fair to hit the man out of the blue with it. _"Hey Dad, I thought you should know, Sam's gonna go deaf." _Yeah, he could see how well that would go over with the old man. No, he would have to bring it up in such a way that he could prepare him for the blow that was about to come, but the question was how?

Glancing over towards Sam, he was happy to see that the kid had finally fallen asleep, especially since he was afraid that Sam was going to suffer another one of his attacks. The kid had been so tense since learning the news that he was strung tighter than a guitar, one where the strings were about to snap in tow. He knew it was from fear about how their dad was going to react to the news and had tried to make Sam feel secure, but it was like his brother couldn't hear him. He was too focused on trying to deal with this latest turn of events.

Arriving back at the motel, Dean groaned upon seeing his father's black 2-door 1986 GMC Sierra Grande truck parked in front of the door to their room. _"Crap!" _He thought knowing he wasn't going to have the time to come up with a way to break the news gently to his Dad. No, his only hope now was that the old man would react in a way that Sam's feelings would be left intact. Pulling the Impala into the spot beside the truck, he turned off the engine and then placed a hand on Sammy's shoulder giving it a slight shake. "Time to wake up princess." He voiced with a wistful smile.

"Dean wha'?" Sam questioned groggily as he felt his brother shaking his shoulder to wake him up. He thought maybe Dean had said something too him, but he wasn't sure. Pushing himself up in his seat, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see that they were back at the motel. Reaching over to grasp the door handle, he gasped upon seeing the black truck parked beside them. "Dad." He whispered a little shakily and dropped his hands to his lap. He so wasn't looking forward to going in the room and facing his father.

"Sammy, it's going to be okay ya know." Dean voiced as he placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"_If only I could believe that," _thought Sam as he gazed over towards his brother to see confidence shining in his eyes. Sighing deeply, he acknowledged Dean's words with a nod of the head and then reached out to grasp the door handle and then opened it. _Might as well get it over with and find out what he thinks of me now."_ Sam thought as he slid out of seat and stood up to his full height.

* * *

Hearing the rumble of the Impala pulling up outside of the room, John waited for his boys to walk inside. He wanted to take his boys out and get something to eat to celebrate his and Joshua's hunt going off without a hitch. For once, nobody had been hurt and the spirit had been dispatched with relative ease, something that didn't happen very often anytime Winchesters were involved. When his boys didn't enter the room after a minute or two, he gazed out the window to see what was up. Looking at the sleek, black muscle car that used to be his, he could see the boys inside talking. From what he could see, Dean was talking to Sam who had his head drooped towards his chest_. "Damn, something must be wrong."_ He thought as he started towards the door, but then thought better of it. If something had happened, Dean was better at comforting his youngest than he was and he didn't want to disrupt them.

Taking a seat at the table and continuing with what he had been writing in his journal, his thoughts drifted to what could have happened while he was away on the hunt. He knew Sam had had one of his episodes before he had left, and wondered if that might have something to do with his mood now. Thinking about the attack, he felt guilty for having been the one to instigate it. He and Sam had been arguing over Sam wanting to go on his senior class field trip when he knew they had a hunt planned for the same weekend. He remembered yelling at his youngest and accusing him of not caring whether or not people were dying, it had been the wrong thing to do. He could tell the minute the stress became too much for Sam as his eyes glazed over and he started swaying on his feet. He was soon drawn out of his thoughts though as he heard the sound of the Impala doors slamming. Directing his eyes toward the door of the motel room, he watched it open and his son's walk in.

"Hey boys, everything okay?" John questioned as he glanced from one son to the other.

"Hi Dad, you're home early aren't ya?" Dean queried as he took off his jacket and slung it on the motel bed with the puke green colored comforter upon it.

"Yeah, the hunt went a little quicker than I thought it would." John answered in reply before gazing towards his youngest to see him standing rigid beside his big brother. "Sammy, you alright son?" Upon receiving no answer from the kid, John raised his voice a little louder to get his attention, "Sammy, I'm talking to you."

"Huh?" Sam croaked out as he shivered slightly from being startled.

"I asked if you were okay son." John replied as he stood up to walk towards his youngest. He was concerned by the way the kid was acting and he was going to find out what was wrong.

Steeping protectively in front of his brother, Dean decided to answer for his little brother. "No Dad, he's not. He got some news today and it's left him pretty shaken."

"What? What are you talking about Dean?" John asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Well if you'll remember, Sam had his six month check up appointment today with a hearing specialist." Dean started as he scrubbed a hand through his short hair.

"And?"

"And like I said, it wasn't good. Turns out the Meniere's Disease is affecting his hearing at a faster rate than they thought it would. The doc thinks that Sammy could possibly lose his hearing within in the next year or so." Dean answered hesitantly.

John's mouth dropped open in shock at hearing the words as the color drained from his face. He felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks upon hearing the news and it scared the crap out of him to think about his youngest not being able to hear when danger was close by, especially with the life they led. Needing some time to think, he stood up and walked silently past his sons and out the door.

"See, I t-told you his re-reaction wouldn't be g-good. He's probably out there wo-wondering what in the hell he's go-going to do with me now." Sam stammered looking at Dean as he raised his hands to massage his temples, his headache seemingly reaching a crescendo level.

"Sammy, you've got to calm down kiddo." Dean voiced anxiously as he watched a myriad of emotions crossing Sam's face. "He just wasn't expecting the news is all and he needs a little time to think." Dean defended of his father.

"Dean, I…." Sam trailed off as a severe wave of vertigo hit him. His felt like his head was spinning so fast that he would have sworn he was on the tilt-o-whirl at the fair they had stopped at last year to blow of some angst after a particularly stressful hunt.

"Sammy!" Dean hollered out as his brother began to fall forward. Catching him as his knees buckled, he gently lowered his sibling to the floor. "Sonuvabitch, I knew this was going to happen. He swore as he grabbed a pillow off of one of the bed's and placed it under Sam's head.

* * *

Leaning against the wall to their latest motel room, John tried to assimilate the words that Dean had told him just a few short minutes ago. His youngest son, his baby boy, could possibly go deaf. Running his fingers through his hair, he wondered how in the world he was going to help Sammy adjust to this latest change in his life when he had no earthly idea what the kid would be going through once it happened. "Damn it, why does everything always have to happen to Sammy?" He cursed as he hung his head in worry and wished Mary were here, she would know how to make things better. _"Suck it up Winchester, your boys need you." _He thought just before he heard Dean shout Sammy's name in panic, making him jump slightly. "Shit, what now?" He asked as he hurriedly pushed the door open to go back inside.

"Dean, what the hell happened?" John asked alarmingly as he saw his youngest lying on the floor in a daze. It was obvious Sam had another vertigo attack, but why?

"He thought you were walking out on him." Dean answered without considering his words first as he stood up and went over to get the first aid kit where Sam's medicines were kept.

"Wh-what? That's not what I was doing." John stuttered as it suddenly hit him how it must have looked to Sam when he walked out without saying a word to him. His youngest was already feeling insecure from learning that he could go deaf and now he had managed to make things worse without meaning to. "I just needed a few minutes to think, to pull myself together."

"Hell, I know that Dad, but Sammy thinks he's going to be useless to us now that he's losing his hearing." Dean informed John as he knelt down beside his brother with the meds and then began to undo his little brother's jeans. It didn't phase him to give Sam the suppositories anymore since he had been doing it for a couple of years now when Sam had his attacks.

"How could he even think that? I mean he should know by now how valuable he is to us in the research department. Without his skills, we would have went in blind on more than a few hunts. Doesn't he know he's saved our asses many times over?" John stated as he rubbed circles on Sam's back trying to offer what comfort he could as Dean inserted the suppository.

"Well, it might have helped his confidence level some if you would have told him that once in a while." Dean replied a little forcefully as he replaced Sam's jeans and then threw a blanket over his brother. Sam would be zonked out within the next few minutes since the attacks left him totally and completely exhausted. "Listen Dad, he's worried you're going to ship him off somewhere the first chance you get."

"But I would never…"

"Then tell him that for cripes sake. He's got enough to worry about without having to wonder whether you care enough about him to let stay if he goes deaf.

"I will, just as soon as he wakes up and is lucid enough to understand." John replied as he carded his fingers through his sleeping son's hair.

**TBC **_**I know some people think that Sam is out of character with this story thus far, but he's reacting to a major shock, so he's bound to be insecure. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

* * *

**Previously: **_"I will, just as soon as he wakes up and is lucid enough to understand." John replied as he carded his fingers through his sleeping son's hair. _

Sitting by Sam's side, John couldn't believe that he had inadvertently caused Sam so much pain once again with his actions. "You know I never meant to hurt this time don't you Dean?" John queried as he looked up at his oldest child. The last thing he needed was strained relations between him and Dean while they tried to deal with this latest blow as a family.

"Yeah I know that, but you need to realize that when it comes to hurting Sam without meaning to, nobody does it better than you. You need to start thinking before you act Dad or you're going to cause him a hell of a lot more pain too." Dean answered succinctly even though he could see the hurt in his father's eyes as he spoke.

"I know you're right son, it's just…it's hard to change after doing things a certain way for so long ya know." John stated as he brushed a hand through his own unkempt hair. He had been the drill sergeant for so long, that sometimes, he forgot to act like a father too.

Nodding his head, Dean could understand how his father felt, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Sure, life had dealt them a vicious blow and forced them to become hunters, but they were a family first and it was time to start acting like one instead of a small unit of marines. "Just make sure you talk to him when he wakes up Dad." Dean responded, letting his father know in no uncertain terms what he expected. There was no way he was going to allow his Dad to brush this latest incident off and pretend it never happened, which was usually the Winchester way.

"I already said I would didn't I?" John replied tersely, a little angry with Dean for doubting him. But then he couldn't really blame his son knowing how many times he had let his boys down before by choosing to ignore things instead of working them out. Pushing himself to his feet, he walked over to the small refrigerator in the room and grabbed an ice cold beer. He needed something to relax his nerves.

Sighing deeply as his dad walked off, Dean massaged his temples to ward off the tension headache that was trying to make itself known. He didn't have the time for it when Sammy was lying there on the floor. Reaching down and tossing the comforter off his brother, he lifted a sleeping Sam up with a grunt and placed him in the bed furthest from the door. Sam would be in enough pain upon waking, without having to deal with a bad back from having slept on the floor too long. Once he was sure Sam was sleeping soundly, he walked over to grab some clean clothing from his duffle, hoping that a hot shower would soothe away the headache.

* * *

Awaking a few hours later, Sam groggily opened his eyes and glanced around the room to see his Dad sitting at the table, pen in hand and writing in his journal. Surveying the rest of the room, he was surprised when he didn't see Dean anywhere. Usually when he awoke from an episode, Dean was right there by his side with pain killers in hand…and thinking of pain killers, he sure could use a few right now. Trying to push himself up, he groaned as a wave of weakness assailed him and fell back on the bed, his eyes scrunched shut in pain. Seconds later, he felt the bed dip down as a warm and calloused hand touch his face.

"Sammy, are you okay son?" John asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and placed a palm to Sam's cheek, feeling the light warmth radiating from them. He wondered if Sam might be coming down with something other than the after effects of his latest vertigo attack.

"M'okay." Sam answered automatically even though his head felt like it could split wide open and his stomach was doing major somersaults.

"Then these should help you to feel just about perfect then." John retorted as he handed over two prescription strength ibuprofen pills to take the edge off the pain that Sam was so obviously suffering from.

"Th-thanks." Sam croaked before placing the pills in his mouth and then chasing them down with the bottle of water his father gave him.

"Anytime kiddo." John voiced as he brushed back the wayward bangs from his son's eyes.

Taking a few more sips of the water, Sam handed the bottle back to his father to let him know he was finished. "Wh-Where's Dean?'

"He went to get us something to eat." John answered as he placed the bottle on the dresser before turning to face his son one again. "Sammy, we need to talk."

"_Oh no, here it comes." _Sam thought as he closed his eyes to hide the tears that were beginning to form.

Seeing the flash of distress in Sam's eyes before he closed them, John grasped him by the chin and said, "Sammy, I need you to open your eyes for me Tiger." John waited for his son to do as instructed before going on. "Sammy, I know you're scared about what's going to happen to you after what the doctor said, but I want you to know that we're going to be here for you son, and by that, I mean both me and Dean.

"Dean talked to you, didn't he?" Sam asked with embarrassment as he turned his head away.

"Yes, and I'm glad he did, otherwise, how would I have known you were scared of me sending you away…which will never happen by the way." John intoned strongly. "I mean it Sam, whether you know it or not son, you're the glue that holds this family together. Without you kiddo, we would have went our separate ways long ago. And as for this bullshit about not being of any use to us, I want you to understand right now that couldn't be more any more far from the truth if you tried. Damn it kid, don't you know how invaluable you are when it comes to research? Don't you know how many times your knowledge has pulled me and Dean's butts out of the line of fire? Hell Sam, what I'm trying to say is we need you boy, and we always will." John informed his youngest as he pulled him into a quick hug.

Letting out a shaky breath, Sam leaned into his father's chest accepting the

comfort the man was offering. He would take it while he could, knowing that his father was apt to change his mind at any given time.

* * *

Arriving back at the motel with a couple of meat lovers pizzas, Dean was startled to see his Dad and Sam sitting at the table while his dad looked through the local paper, he had thought Sam would sleep through the rest of the evening and through the night. Looking at the two of them, he wondered if his dad had taken the time to talk to Sammy while he was gone. Searching his brother's face, he immediately noticed how pale he still looked, but he could also sense a calmness about his brother that wasn't there earlier. Walking over and placing the pizza on the table between the two of them, he asked, "So, did you two have a good talk while I was gone?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" John queried with a smirk before winking at his youngest. He knew that answer would irritate the crap out of Dean.

"Actually, yeah I would." Dean answered as he looked from one family member to the other with a questioning gaze. He didn't like being left out of what was said and was a little upset by the casual answer.

Sensing that his brother was becoming aggravated, Sam reached out for a slice of pizza and said, "Don't worry dude, me and Dad hashed things out between us and everything's okay now, I promise."

"Cool, then let's eat, I'm starving." Dean said as he plopped down into the chair beside Sam and reached in the box to pull out the biggest slice.

"Son, when aren't you starving?" John retorted with a smile as dug into the pizza himself. It felt good for the tree of them to be doing something so trivial as eating together. He could get used to this.

"So uh, did you find anything interesting in the newspaper?" Dean queried with his mouth full after a lull in the conversation.

"Ewww, that's just gross man, don't talk with your mouth full." Sam remarked.

Shaking his head at his oldest son's antics, John replied, "Yeah, I think I might have found our next hunt. Seems there's a little town about half a day's drive from here where a Tiyanak has been luring people into the woods and killing them by slashing them to death with it's sharp claws. I was thinking maybe we could do a little more research and possibly check into hunting this thing tomorrow."

"Tiyanak? Don't think I've ever heard of that before. What is it?" Dean asked as he swallowed down some of the beer he had bought to go with the pizza.

"A Tiyanak is a creature which imitates the form of a child Usually, the creature will take the form of a newborn infant and cries like one to attract unsuspecting people. Once the victim picks the supposedly abandoned newborn infant up, the creature reverts to it's natural form and slashes them to death and then eats them." John informed his son.

"Sounds like one nasty little bastard." Dean announced as he thought about the deceitful creature and the way it lured it's prey. "Any ideas on how to kill the thing?"

"Well, seeing as how they are thought to derive from babies who died before receiving baptism rights, I was hoping we could take care of it using Holy water and an exorcism." John answered with a sigh. "So what do you boys think, you up for a hunt?'

"I don't know Dad, maybe we should let Caleb or Joshua handle this one." Dean answered as he glanced over at Sam. His brother was still a little too pale for his liking and he didn't think Sam would be ready to undertake a hunt so soon after this latest episode of his.

"Forget it Dean, I know you worried about me, but I'm fine. Besides, you and Dad will be right there so nothing bad is gonna happen to me." Sam retorted with a dimpled grin. "We're doing this."

"Sammy, I don't think…"

"Dean, you heard your brother. If Sam thinks he's ready to do this, then were going to let him." John stated as he cut Dean off mid-sentence. Hell, he was worried about the kid too, but they had to let Sam make his own decisions whether they agreed with him or not. "Besides, this should be a relatively easy hunt for the three of us."

"Okay, but if you even look like you feel even the slightest bit sick tomorrow, your ass is staying in the car whether you like it or not." Dean enunciated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at his younger sibling.

"Deal." Sam agreed, knowing that Dean would look him in the bathroom to keep him from going if he even looked the slightest bit sick tomorrow.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**Author's Note: **I googled the state of Minnesota to get the name of the small town and state park used in this chapter and have no knowledge of the area so please forgive any errors.

* * *

**Previously: **_"Okay, but if you even look like you feel even the slightest bit sick tomorrow, your ass is staying in the car whether you like it or not." Dean enunciated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at his younger sibling._

Upon awaking early the next morning, Sam felt a little disoriented at the weird sensation he felt in his right ear. It was almost as if a wad of cotton had been stuffed into the ear canal overnight, and it was making it hard for him to hear things. Placing his palm to his ear, he applied slight force to the appendage hoping to relieve some of the built up pressure sensation. If Dean knew he was experiencing trouble, he would never let him go on the hunt today. Pulling his hand away, he heard a slight "popping" sound and it seemed to give him some relief. Breathing an audible sigh of assurance at being able to hear almost normally again, he climbed out of the bed and started getting dressed. Pulling on a clean pair of jeans, he startled when the door opened and a beam of sunlight poured through the opening.

"Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to scare you." Dean said with a grin as we walked into the room and tossed a bag of jelly filled donuts onto the bed. He had walked to the store just down the street from their motel to get breakfast for him and Sam while their dad had went to the local library to do a little more research since Sam hadn't been up to doing it the night before.

"S'okay, where's Dad?" Sam queried as he pulled a blue t-shirt over his mop of disheveled brown hair.

"He went into town to check into some stuff, he should be back within an hour or so," Dean answered as he shoved the last of his donut into his mouth. Taking the time to visually assess Sam as he munched on the morsel, he noticed that his baby brother's color seemed to be a little better and that he was more steady on his feet today. Maybe Sam would be up for the hunt. "Eat up kiddo, Dad will want us to be ready to leave for the hunt as soon as he gets back." Dean informed his brother as he started gathering his things and stuffing them into his duffle bag.

Looking into the bag, Sam's nose scrunched up upon seeing the calorie filled donuts, He couldn't help but wish that Dean would bring him back some granola bars or healthy bagels once in a while. Grasping one of the donuts that wasn't covered in too much glaze, he bit into it. Even a sugar loaded breakfast of jelly filled donuts was better than no breakfast at all.

Finishing his morning meal, if you could call it that, Sam took a quick shower and then gathered his things together from the small motel bathroom. They would be moving on once the hunt was completed and his dad was a stickler for making sure nothing was left behind. Lord knows he didn't want to hear the spiel about how _'money didn't grow on trees' _again for the umpteenth time.

* * *

Driving down the road a few hours later, John glanced into the rearview mirror to see his youngest with his legs pulled up resting on the seat and reading a book. He sighed at the sight, and wondered what the kid found so damn interesting in those books of his. The novels he liked so well were never going to help him become a better hunter, but knowing what his son had been through over the past couple of years with the Meniere's disease, he couldn't begrudge him that small bit of happiness and kept his mouth shut.

Scrubbing his right hand against the stubble on his jaw as he drove along, he thought about the hunt ahead. He still believed the hunt would be relatively easy, but then he also had a nagging feeling that Winchester luck would strike once again. Because of the feeling, he was sorely tempted to turn the car around and deposit Sam back at the motel for his own safety, but then he knew what that would do to his youngest child's psyche. Sam was so sure he wasn't needed by them anymore and he wanted to show him just how wrong he was, he just prayed he wouldn't regret it in the end.

Focusing his eyes on the road ahead since they should be nearing their destination, John spotted the exit sign for the small town of Ortonville, Minnesota. Taking the indicated exit, he pulled off the interstate and drove down the exit ramp which would lead them towards Big Stone Lake State Park which was where their hunt was to take place. The area was well known for hiking trails and beautiful wooded scenery, making it the perfect location for the tiyanak to lure its' victims.

Arriving at the state park approximately thirty minutes later, John pulled into a parking spot at the far end of the lot, away from prying eyes. The last thing they needed was for someone to see the arsenal they kept in the hidden compartment in the trunk of the Impala. Climbing out of the car, he watched as his boys did the same, making sure to keep a watchful eye on Sam who had remained quiet most of the trip.

"You sure you're up to this kiddo?" John questioned, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders as they walked towards the back of the car to get their gear.

"Yes Sir, I'm fine." Sam answered, even though it sounded like he was hearing his dad's words from inside a barrel. He didn't let it bother him though, he was now used to the feeling since it had been happening quite often lately.

Listening to his father and brother talk, Dean thought he noticed a slight hesitation in Sam's answer and it left him with a feeling of unease in his stomach. But then, he figured he was most likely being paranoid because of Sam's episode the previous day. Deciding to let things go for now, he made a promise of himself to keep an even closer eye on his baby brother.

* * *

Trampling through the woods approximately forty five minutes later, Sam stuttered to a stop as he suddenly began to feel a sense of isolation. He couldn't place a finger on why he suddenly felt cut off from things, but he knew he didn't like it. "De'an," he called out with alacrity as he started scanning the scenery around him in agitation.

"Sammy?" Dean queried with concern as he turned to face his brother. He could see the apprehension beginning to build in his brother's eyes and it scared him beyond measure. Sammy, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I do-don't know." Sam stuttered out as he bounced nervously from foot to foot trying to figure out what had him so antsy.

"What do you mean you don't know?" John questioned worriedly from the behind them, making Sam nearly jump out of his skin at wondering where his dad's voice was coming from. "Sam, answer me." John commanded as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and spun him around. Sam, however, never got the chance to answer as a loud wailing sound came from the bushes around them.

Turning around in circles, Sam began to panic as he realized he couldn't distinguish where the sound was coming from. Feeling overwhelmed and a little off balance, he stumbled back into the bush beside him and suddenly yelled out as he felt a sharp stinging pain in his right leg.

As Dean watched Sam's reaction to hearing the crying sound, he instantly realized what was going on. "Son of a bitch, not now." He groaned, knowing that Sam was experiencing the monaural hearing that the doctor had told them about. Watching with unbelieving eyes as Sam stumbled back into the bush, he lunged towards his brother to try and keep him out of harm's way, but was too late.

"Sammy, no!" He screamed in horror out as he saw the tinayak lash out with one of its long claws and rake it down Sam's leg, just before he could tackle his brother out of the way. He soon felt a burning pain himself as the creature latched onto his shin and bit down with it's sharp teeth causing him to cry out in anguish.

John was thrown off guard as he watched the sudden assault on his boys. He had been unprepared for the attack with his worry for Sam, and now his boys were paying the price. Pulling a flask of holy water from his pocket, he flung the water at the creature who howled out in pain and retreated back into the bush to get away from the burning onslaught.

Taking a protective stance in front of his boys, John taunted the creature. "Come on out and play with me you son of a bitch." He knew he had to kill the thing as quickly as possible so he could get his boys taken care of. Scanning the foliage, he saw the brush moving off to his left and then spun around just as the creature made another attempt to get to his boys. Dousing the creature with holy water once again, he began to recite an exorcism.

"_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo." _John began as the creature seemed to freeze in place before emitting the most unearthly howl. Continuing with the exorcism, he watched as the tiyanak writhed in agony under the steady stream of Latin words coming from his mouth. Finishing up with the exorcism, he didn't take the time to watch as the tiyanak exploded into a black cloud of dust and evaporated into thin air.

Kneeling down beside his boys, John quickly assessed the damage to each of his sons. Sam had a three inch gash in his right thigh that was steadily bleeding and Dean had a nasty looking bite wound on the back of his left foot just above the ankle area. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing the creature hadn't bitten a chunk out the skin with the knowledge that it could have severed his Archilles tendon.

Knowing he had to get the bleeding stopped in Sam's leg as best he could so that they could make their way out of the woods, John pulled off his t-shirt and tore a few strips from it. Balling up one of the strips, he pressed it over the gash, eliciting a hiss of pain from his youngest. "Sorry Tiger." John whispered as he then took the other strip and wound it around Sam's leg before tying it off. He wished he could have cleaned the wound out with holy water before wrapping it, but he had used his supply on the tiyanak.

Turning his attention to Dean once Sam was taken care of, he tore another long strip off of his t-shirt and wound it tightly around the bite wound. He knew his oldest was in pain from the veins bulging out in his neck, even though Dean refused to voice his discomfort. Tugging fingers through his hair, he hated what he was about to do, but he knew he had to get his boys out of the woods fast. Grasping Dean by the bicep, he said, "Up you go Ace," and pulled his oldest to his feet. He stood by Dean's side and support him as he wobbled for a minute and then hefted Sam to his feet also.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He stated as he stood between his boys and wrapped an arm around each son's waist for what was sure to be a long, arduous journey back to the Impala.

**TBC **_Sorry for the wait, I have been fighting a migraine for the past couple of days and dealing with the nausea that comes with it. I know the flow of this chapter wasn't great, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

* * *

**Previously: **_"Let's get the hell out of here." He stated as he stood between his boys and wrapped an arm around each son's waist for what was sure to be a long, arduous journey back to the Impala. _

Panting heavily as the Impala finally came into sight approximately ninety minutes later, John thanked whoever was listening above, since he knew he couldn't have went much further while supporting both of his boys. His muscles were aching like hell and he just wanted to relax for a few minutes, but that would have to wait until his boys were patched up. Struggling to make it the last two hundred feet to the Impala, John helped his boys to sit down, their backs against the sleek, black muscle car. "You boys stay here while I get the first aid kit from the trunk." John ordered breathlessly as he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Using the car for support, he walked to the back and quickly opened the trunk lid and pushed some of their gear aside to get to the medical kit which had been pushed to the back in his haste earlier to get their weapons. Pulling out the white metal box with a big red cross on top and another container of holy water, he carried them over to where his sons sat dazedly on the ground. Sam was listing to the side against his brother, obviously spent from the experience of having walked through the woods on such a badly wounded leg and Dean had an arm wrapped around the kid in comfort, even though it was obvious he was in a great deal of pain himself.

Kneeling down to take care of Sam first since he knew Dean wouldn't have it any other way, he was startled when his youngest jumped at his touch. "Hey, hey, it's okay Tiger, it's just me." John soothed as he tugged his fingers through Sam's messy mop of hair.

"Huh?" Sam replied incoherently as gazed up with bloodshot eyes to see his father kneeling in front of him.

"Sammy, I need to take care of your leg, it's still bleeding." John told his youngest as he held Sam's face between his hands to make sure he had his attention. "I need you to hold still for me, okay kiddo?"

Nodding his head in understanding, Sam tried to focus and still himself as his dad used a sharp bladed knife to slice down through the pantleg of his jeans. He hissed when the motion jarred his leg, causing it to flare in pain.

"Sorry son." John whispered as he ripped the material away from the wound and quickly cleaned it out with a handkerchief doused in holy water. Once he had the wound cleared of blood and grime, he opened the bottle of peroxide and held it level within Sam's line of sight. "This is going to hurt Tiger." He warned just before liberally pouring the liquid over the open wound.

"Damn it, that freaking hurts!" Sam gasped out, curling in on himself as the pain in his leg skyrocketed and black dots speckled his vision.

"S'okay Sammy, just breathe through the pain son, in and out, in and out, just like I taught you." John coached, steadying Sam with a hand to his chest as he saw his son teetering on the brink of unconsciousness. He breathed a sigh of relief as Sam slowly started to calm down, his head lolling towards Dean's shoulder once again. "That's it son, just rest for a few minutes while I clean out the bite wound in Dean's leg and then I'll sew you up." John voiced softly as he palmed Sam's sweat dampened cheek in comfort.

Turning his attention to his oldest, John said, "This is probably gonna hurt like hell Ace," as he held the holy water over Dean's ravaged ankle.

"Just do it Dad." Dean grit out through clenched teeth, ready to get it over with. Fisting his fingers through the long blades of grass on the ground, he pulled it out by clumps as John poured the blessed water over the bite wound and his ankle began to sizzle. "Son of a bitch that burns."

Finishing his ministrations quickly by washing the jagged wound out with rubbing alcohol and peroxide, John quickly wrapped a bandage around Dean's ankle and then patted his oldest on the shoulder. "You're going to be just fine son. Now if you think you're up to it, I need you to make sure Sam stays still while I stitch his leg. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes Sir, there's never been a time when I couldn't handle him." Dean voiced honestly as he pulled his baby brother close and wrapped his arms around his sibling's shoulders. Watching as his dad went right to work, Dean winced in sympathy as he felt Sam tremble in his arms when his dad started tugging the needle and thread through the sensitive skin on his thigh. He kept a tight grip on Sammy, even after his brother slipped into unconsciousness when the pain became too much to handle.

* * *

Driving down the dark highway a few hours later, John scrubbed a weary hand across his weather roughened face. He was totally beat and knew his boys felt even worse than he did. Glancing in the rearview mirror to see their pained faces, even in sleep, he just didn't have the heart to take them to some godforsaken motel out in the middle of nowhere. They needed a place where they felt secure and could rest comfortably, especially Sam. After regaining consciousness earlier, the kid had seemed to be wary of everything and it was all Dean could do to keep him calm until he had faded off to a restless sleep. Grasping the cell phone from his pocket, he flipped it open and then hit speed dial number three. "Come on, answer the damn phone Bobby." John mumbled to keep from waking his sleeping boys after five rings went unanswered.

"Whoever the hell this is, you better have a damn good reason for waking me at two in the morning." Bobby's sleep filled voice growled upon being woken up for a dreamless sleep.

"Hey Bobby, it's John. I'm sorry for calling you so late, but my boys sure could use a comfortable place to sleep if you don't mind." John stated tiredly.

"John, what aren't you saying, what's wrong with the boys?" Bobby queried as he became instantly awake. He knew the hunter wouldn't be calling if things were okay.

"A hunt kind of went south on us and they were uh, they were injured tonight." John admitted with a sigh. He heard Bobby mutter a few curses before his voice came back over the line.

"How far out are ya?" Bobby questioned as he walked down the stairs and into his kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"We're a little less than an hour away," John answered with a yawn as he glared at his watch.

"Do I need to call in any medical favors before ya get here?" Bobby asked as he poured the coffee grinds into the filter and added water to the electronic coffee maker.

"Not if you have some antibiotics on hand. I've already cleaned their wounds and stitched Sam's leg." John replied before having second thoughts. "Wait a minute, on second thought, maybe you should. Dean was bitten by a tinayak tonight and he's probably going to need a tetanus booster."

"Consider it done." Bobby replied as he immediately thought about Jefferson. He had helped the doctor out with a poltergeist problem a while back and the doc knew all about the hunting life. He had even met the boys on a few occasions when his skills had been needed for a patch up job.

"Thanks Bobby, I owe you one." John replied with a sigh of relief.

"I'd say you owe me a hell of a lot more than one, but who's counting." Bobby retorted with a snort. "Just get your ass her ya idjit and I'll take care of the rest." Disconnecting from John, Bobby immediately started dialing Jefferson's number. The doctor might not be too happy about being awakened in the middle of the night, but he'd damn well have to deal with it.

* * *

Pulling into Singer Salvage Yard nearly fifty minutes later, John was surprised to see a rather expensive looking sports car sparked in front of Bobby's house. _"Wonder who the crap that is?" _John thought with a little distrust at seeing the unfamiliar vehicle. The last thing he needed was for some damn stranger to be questioning him about having two injured boys out in the middle of the night, especially Sam, since he was still underage. For a fleeting moment, he thought about just driving off, but then common sense told him that Bobby wouldn't put his boys in jeopardy and he parked the Impala beside Bobby's old truck.

Pushing open the heavy car door and climbing out of the classic black car, he saw Bobby's front porch light come on and glanced up to see the hunter who had mentored him so many years ago coming down the solid wooden steps and exhaled in relief at seeing who was walking beside him.

"Hey Jefferson, it's good to see you again," John stated as he reached out to shake the man's hand as he and Bobby approached. He had met Jefferson a few years back and implicitly trusted the man with his boys well being, which said a lot about the doctor seeing as how he didn't give his trust easily.

"Bobby tells me you and the boys got into a spot of trouble." Jefferson voiced with concern as he pumped John's hand firmly.

"I guess you could say that." John admitted as he tugged a hand through his disheveled hair. "What should have been a relatively easy hunt went bad on us and both of my boys paid the price."

"Well then, let's get them into the house where I can take a good look at them." Jefferson encouraged as he tried to peer around John into the car to see how badly the boys had been hurt. From what he could tell through the car window, both boys looked to be on the pale and clammy side and he wondered if they might be slipping into shock from the long journey to Bobby's. If so, he needed to start treating them as soon as possible to keep things from getting out of hand.

"Mind giving me a hand getting the boys into the house Bobby?" John questioned as he opened the back door of the Impala to gain access to his boys.

"Sure thing," Bobby answered as he open the door on the car and reached in to gently shake Sam on the shoulder while John did the same to Dean. He wasn't prepared however for the way Sam nearly jumped out of his skin at the touch and started trembling.

"What the hell?" Bobby growled as he glared across the seat at John. "What did you do to him?"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

* * *

**Previously: **_"What the hell?" Bobby growled as he glared across the seat at John. "What did you do to him?"_

"Now hold on just a damn minute Bobby, I didn't do anything to Sammy so you can just get off your high horse right now." John bristled as he stood to full height and glared at the hunter who had mentored him years back. He was so damn sick and tired of people always accusing him of things before they even knew what was going on.

"Then why the hell did the boy just react the way he did to my touch you bastard? He sure as hell wasn't scared for nothing." Bobby retorted as he walked around the trunk and shoved John up against the car after grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket. He couldn't help but think of the past and how John had acted towards the kid when his vertigo problem had first started, and he was worried John had reverted to his old ways once again.

"Damn it you two, quit acting like roosters at a pissing contest." Jefferson ordered as he saw the condition of the two Winchesters still seated in the car. Both boys were obviously hurting and Sam looked as if he could go into shock at any minute by the way he was breathing.

Noticing the way that Jefferson's attention was focused inside the car, Bobby and John immediately stopped their arguing and focused their attention where is should have been in the first place before having lost their tempers. "Dean, Sammy, you boys alright?" John questioned as he knelt down once again and became eye level with his boys. He felt like an ass for arguing with Bobby when his attention should have been on his children and their needs instead.

"You don't have to worry about us, we're doing just fine. You and Bobby just go back to your pissing contest as the doc called it." Dean admonished, too tired to bite back the words as he eased himself out of the car and then reached in to help Sammy. "Com' on Sammy, I've got you."

Cocking his head to the side as he looked at Dean, Sam struggled to understand what his brother had just said. He knew his brother was talking to him, but the words were garbled and hard to understand. "Dean, I ca-can't understand wh-what you're saying, I can't he-hear you." he admitted before tears misted his solemn eyes.

"Wh-what did he just say?" Bobby questioned shakily upon overhearing Sam's words. Surely his ears were deceiving him.

"I'll explain everything later. Can we please just get the boys inside?" John exhaled with a deep sigh.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Bobby replied, still stunned by Sam's words that he couldn't hear. Was the kid severely concussed making him confused, or did something serious happened to the youngest Winchester and nobody had bothered to inform him?

* * *

With Jefferson and John supporting the boys as they made their way up the stairs, Bobby led them down the small hallway and into the room the boys always shared when they were there. Opening the door, he moved out of the way so that John and the doctor could help the boys into the beds, Sam's of course, being the one furthest from the door.

"John, I'll need you to remove Sam's jeans for me so I can get a good look at that leg wound." Jefferson said he grasped a pillow and placed it under Dean's injured foot. Reaching for the ankle, he was about to unwrap the gauze from around it when he was stopped by the sound of Dean's voice.

"No, Sammy first." Dean groaned as he snatched his leg away from the doctor's reaching hand. No way was he letting Jefferson take care of him first when Sam's injuries were worse.

Knowing better than to argue with the stubborn Winchester, Jefferson rolled his eyes and then stood up to walk over to Sam's bed where John had him stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers. Pulling a chair up close, he sat down and then gently began to remove the gauze and bandage covering Sam's wound. Assessing the injury sight, he noticed that the area had a slight pink tinge to it, but that all the stitches were neat and intact. "You did a good job with these John, there should be minimal to no scarring." Jefferson praised as he reached into his doctor's bag to pull out a syringe and small vial. Removing the protective coating, Jefferson withdrew some antibiotic medication from the vial and then swiftly injected it into Sam's bottom. He hoped the medication would be enough to stave off the slight infection that was taking hold. Hearing a slight hiss coming from his patient, he glanced up and softly apologized, only to see Sam give him a quizzical look.

"Okay John, I want the full run down. Something is going on with young Sam here and I want to know what the hell it is. I can't fully treat what is wrong with him until I know everything." Jefferson declared with an air of authority.

"And you'll get it, just as soon as Dean is taken care of and I get a cup of damn coffee." John answered feeling stressed to the breaking point. Damn, but he needed a strong jolt of caffeine right now to help relieve the stress he had been under during the drive to Bobby's.

Turning his focus back to Sam, Jefferson spoke loudly and clearly to his patient. "Sam, you're going to be fine. I'm going to go check on Dean now." He pointed to Sam and gave him the thumbs up just to make sure the teen understood before motioning that he was going to check on Dean.

Taking a seat at the bottom of Dean's bed, Jefferson carefully picked up Dean's foot and started unwrapping the gauze from it. Noting the look of the skin around the bite, Jefferson winced in sympathy. "Damn Dean, that looks painful."

"Tell me something I don't know." Dean voiced as he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Well, how's this, I'm gonna have to give you a tetanus injection that's for sure, and maybe an antibiotic one too." The doctor replied as he once again reached into his bag.

"Oh hell no, I don't need no freaking shot." Dean immediately retorted as he pushed himself up to get out of the bed. He knew how sore the injection site could be for days afterwards with a tetanus booster vaccine from previous experience.

"Dean, you'll do what the doc says." John ordered, in no mood for an argument.

"Fine." Dean huffed as he rolled his eyes, irritated at being treated like a kid.

Rolling up the sleeve on Dean's t-shirt, Jefferson quickly gave him the tetanus injection. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" The doctor asked just instructing Dean to pull down his pants and roll over.

"Roll over, what for?" Dean queried hesitantly feeling pretty sure of what the answer would be, but trying to delay the inevitable anyway.

"This." Jefferson answered as he held up another syringe full of antibiotics.

"Sonuvabitch" Dean complained before unsnapping and unzipping his jeans and pushing them down to just below his derriere and rolling over. He felt Jefferson grab the waistband of his boxers and then lower them slightly just before feeling a cold sensation from the antiseptic cloth, then the sting of the needle going into his rump.

"Okay, the best thing for you boys right now is to get some rest." Jefferson encouraged as he looked from one Winchester to the other. "I don't want to see either of you downstairs for at least the next few hours and I mean it or I can promise each of you another injection in the behind! Only this time, I won't be so gentle."

"Sadistic bastard." Dean murmured before glancing over towards Sam to see his brother already entering the throes of sleep. Yawning as his father turned out the light and nearly closed the door, Dean allowed himself to succumb to sleep knowing that they were safe at Bobby's and that he could stand down on his vigil to watch out for Sammy.

* * *

"Alright Winchester, out with it." Bobby stated once they were seated at the table, a cup of coffee in each man's hand. He wanted to know just what was going on, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

Knowing he couldn't put it off any longer, John twirled the cup of coffee in his hands and contemplated just how to start. "Well, I guess, first you should know that Sam has been having some trouble with his hearing, so Dean took him to see the doctor one day last week to have a check up."

"And?" Bobby inquired when John stopped speaking for a minute or so.

"And it turns out that this doctor thinks that Sammy is going to lose his hearing, possibly soon." John explained with a heavy sigh as he kept his eyes focused on the table top.

"He what?" Bobby gasped as his coffee cup feel from his fingers and shattered on the solid flooring.

"He says that Sammy could go deaf. He thinks the kid is going to start experiencing monaural hearing within the next month and that things will probably go downhill from there." John replied as he glanced towards Bobby with a stricken look on his face.

"John, I think there's a good chance that Sam is already suffering from monaural hearing." Jefferson stated as he thought about Sam's reaction to Bobby touching him in the car. It was almost as though Sammy couldn't hear him approaching, and it startled him when the hunter touched him.

"What makes you think that?" John asked turning towards Jefferson, hoping that the doctor was wrong.

"Just the way he's been reacting since you've arrived. The kid is easily startled now and that's just not the Sammy we all know and love. Usually, the boy is the one of the first to be aware of his surroundings, but it's like he's struggling to comprehend things now." Jefferson explained to the anxious hunter. "But listen, I won't know for sure until I run some tests on Sammy's hearing. If you'll bring him to the clinic tomorrow, I can get started on those tests right away so that we can find out for sure one way or the other."

"I guess that'll be okay as long as Sammy is up to it." John replied as he scratched the beard growth growing on his chin.

"Good, then hopefully I'll see you and the boys first thing in the morning." Jefferson stated before finishing off the last dregs of his coffee and pushing himself to his feet. "It's getting late so I'll be on my way. Just call me if you need me."

"Thanks Jefferson." Bobby stated as he stood up and reached out to shake the man's outstretched hand. "We'll see you in the morning."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

* * *

**Previously: **_"Thanks Jefferson." Bobby stated as he stood up and reached out to shake the man's outstretched hand. "We'll see you in the morning."_

Showing up early the next morning as promised, Bobby led Sam and Dean into the clinic while John parked the Impala around back. He didn't worry about stopping by the nurses desk to sign the boys in, he walked straight back to Jefferson's office where he knew the doctor would be waiting on them. Official clinic hours weren't until nine o'clock in the morning which would make Sammy the first patient of the day. Knocking on the door, he strode into Jefferson's office. "We're here, bright and early, just like I promised ya," Bobby announced needlessly.

"Yeah, I can see that old man." Jefferson smirked as he leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"Old man my ass. I hate to inform ya Doc, but you're only a few years younger than me ya know." Bobby retorted with a snort as he glared at the man.

"You just keep believing that Bobby if that's what makes you feel good." Jefferson replied with a satisfied smile at being able to get 'under' the hunter's skin. He truly enjoyed bantering with Bobby since it was something he didn't get to do often since becoming a doctor. Turning his attention to the Winchester boys who were sitting on the comfy old sofa in his office and watching the antics between him and Bobby, he could see the worry in their eyes even though they tried to hide it.

"So, how's my two favorite Winchesters doing?" Jefferson questioned just as the door opened and John walked in.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Dad and Sammy." Dean quipped trying to maintain the jovial mood in the room as long as he could. He knew that Sam wasn't very happy about having to come this morning and was scared that the test results would show things were going downhill fast with his condition.

"Very funny Dean." Jefferson remarked before focusing his full attention on Sam. The teen had yet to say a word and it was beginning to worry him, especially since Sam had always been the vocal one of the Winchester family. It seemed as though he was always asking questions or voicing his thoughts on the matter at hand, but now, it was if the kid had taken a vow of silence.

"Sam, how are you feeling this morning,? Any problems with vertigo or pain with the leg wound?" Jefferson queried in a loud, clear voice to hopefully engage Sam in conversation.

"No, I'm fine." Sam mumbled before diverting his eyes towards the window as if to end the conversation. He was feeling surly and wasn't in a mood to talk right now.

"Sure your are kid, but I think you better let me be the judge of that." Jefferson retorted as he pushed up from behind his desk and walked over to where Sam was sitting. "I talked with your Dad and Bobby last night and they both agreed that I need to do some testing on your hearing…."

"There's no need, I've already had the tests before." Sam quickly refuted as he turned his eyes away from the window and looked at Jefferson. "I know what's going to happen and there's nothing you can do for me, so just leave it alone."

"Sammy, please, let Jefferson do the tests. If not for you, then do it for me." Dean pleaded, hoping that by some miracle, the last doctor they had been to was wrong. He couldn't stand the somber mood that his brother was in now, he wanted his Sammy back.

Acquiescing to his brother's wishes with a sigh, Sam finally agreed to have the testing done and then stood up to follow Jefferson out of the room. He wasn't looking forward to going through the whole testing routine again, especially the tympanometry phase since it had left him out of sorts the last time because of having the air pressure regulator placed snugly in his ear canal. Every time the air pressure changed, it left him feeling extremely nauseous.

"Is it okay if I come too?" Dean queried as he stood up to follow. He didn't like the idea of Sam being alone during the tests.

"I'm sorry Dean, but you'll have to wait here." Jefferson answered as he turned to face the older sibling. "Some of these tests will require Sam to be alone when they are administered so he can concentrate solely on what's being done. They shouldn't take longer than an hour or so and then you'll be able to see your brother again."

Glaring at the doctor, Dean slumped down in his chair for the long wait ahead.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room while Jefferson performed the tests on his baby brother, Dean's leg bounced up and down in nervous anticipation of what the results of the tests would be. If Sam was losing his hearing more rapidly than anticipated, what would that mean for their family? Would they be torn apart by their dad's insatiable need for hunting or would they finally settle down and give Sam the best life they could with his newfound disability. Furtively glancing at his father's face, he wished he could read what was going through the man's mind. Was he thinking about the future and what it held for the three of them? Surely his dad knew that if it came down to Sammy or hunting, Sammy would win hands down as far as he was concerned.

Shooting his eyes towards his watch, he exhaled deeply upon noticing that Sam had been undergoing testing for over ninety minutes now. He could imagine how agitated his brother was most likely becoming at be putting through the stress of such a long medical examination. Sam hated doctors now and he really couldn't blame him after everything the kid had been through since being diagnosed with Meniere's Disease. Sammy had been prodded, poked and put through one test after another until he was literally sick of it.

Watching as his dad got up and began to pace to the door and back again, Dean couldn't help but wonder if his dad was about to lose it. He could see the sheer need in his father's face to be out there doing something instead of sitting in the suddenly claustrophobic waiting room. Deciding to give his dad an out before he could hurt Sammy, Dean cleared his throat of the lump in it and said, "It's okay Sir, I've got him, you can go if you want to."

"Wha' What are you talking about Dean?" John stammered as he looked at his oldest in surprise.

"It's obvious you don't want to be here." Dean answered as he looked his father in the eyes. "You've walked to that front door and pushed at it at least five times already."

"Dean, I…"

"No Dad, if you're planning to leave, do it now. Sammy's already hurting bad enough without having to watch you walk out of our lives. You go do what you gotta do and I'll take care of Sammy, it's what I do best." Dean stated vehemently as interrupted what his father was trying to say.

"Dean, you've got it all wrong. I'm not planning on leaving." John retorted, surprised at the direction his son's thoughts had taken. "I know I haven't always been there for you boys, but I'm not just going to up and leave. Sammy needs us now and I'll be damned if I'll make things worse on him by abandoning him when he…when the both of you need me most."

"I really hope you mean that Dad because I don't think Sam can take much more disappointment right now." Dean stated as he looked at his father with wary eyes.

"Dean, I promise you…" John trailed off as they watched Jefferson walk through the swinging doors.

"Hey Doc, where's Sammy?" Dean questioned anxiously upon seeing the doctor alone. He tried to peer through the doors behind Jefferson, but couldn't see anything but the damn wall.

"Calm down Dean, your brother's just sleeping." Jefferson answered as he placed a calming hand on the hunter's shoulder. "Sammy became sick from some of the testing and started to panic. I gave him something to mellow him out and he's in one of the treatment rooms sleeping right now."

"Damn it, I should have been there for him." Dean cursed as he ran a hand through his short cropped hair.

"Jefferson, what did you find out about Sam's hearing?" John asked, needing to know exactly what they would be facing so they could help Sam get through whatever was coming his way.

"After testing, I can tell you that Sam is definitely experiencing monaural hearing." The doctor answered as he turned to face the angst ridden father. "Sam is almost completely deaf in his right ear now, there is a small amount of fluctuation, but nothing substantial enough to improve the hearing in his ear."

"Isn't there anything you can do to help him?" Bobby inquired, no longer willing to take a back seat and observe what was going on. Surely there's something you can do to help the kid."

"I wish I could Bobby, but there just aren't any medical advances for his stage of hearing loss right now. Sure, he could wear a hearing aid that would help for a little while, but that eventually would be of no use to him at some point." Jefferson replied, wishing that he could do more. "I'm sorry, but Sam is eventually going to go deaf. It could happen tomorrow, or it could happen years from now. There's just no way to predict when he will fully lose his hearing."

"Sonuvabitch." John vocalized as a lone tear trailed down his face. His baby boy was going to go deaf and he was helpless to do anything about it. This was something he couldn't protect the kid from no matter what he did. "Have you told Sammy yet?"

"No, I thought all of you would like to be there for him when I broke the news." Jefferson answered, knowing that the family wouldn't have wanted Sam to hear the news alone.

"Damn straight." Dean said, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to assimilate the news they had been told. "When can we go see him?"

"I'll take you back to his room now. He'll still be sleeping from the injection I gave him. He needs as much sleep as he can get right now, so please try not to wake him." Jefferson warned as he pushed through the swinging doors, the hunters following behind him.

**TBC **_Will Sam's depression deepen upon learning the prognosis, or will his family be able to pull him out of it? Will John be able to live up to his words?_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

* * *

**Previously: **_"I'll take you back to his room now. He'll still be sleeping from the injection I gave him. He needs as much sleep as he can get right now, so please try not to wake him." Jefferson warned as he pushed through the swinging doors, the hunters following behind him._

Walking quietly as possible into the room, John and the others couldn't help but notice how sad Sam seemed, even in sleep. Instead of the innocent look he always exuded in sleep, Sam's face showed lines of stress and the sides of his mouth were turned down into a frown. He was moving about restlessly on the bed and his hands were clutching the sheet so tightly that it almost looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Taking a closer look at his youngest, John wished he could read what was on the kid's mind with the way he was tossing his head about, even in sleep, but his baby boy had always been an enigma to him. Walking over to stand beside Sam's bed, he gently brushed the sweat dampened bangs away from his child's forehead. "Shhh, just relax now, Daddy's here kiddo." John soothed as though Sam was still that little boy he could comfort with just one hug.

Raising an eyebrow in surprise at hearing his father refer to himself as 'Daddy,' Dean was glad to see John in mother hen mode for once instead of being the usual drill sergeant they were so accustomed to now. Maybe his words about Sammy needing the old man actually got through to his father's pig headed brain. But deep down, he couldn't help but wonder just how long it would last. Walking over to the other side of Sam's bed, Dean plopped down in the hard plastic chair beside the bed with a sigh and prepared to stand watch over his sibling until Sam was awake once again.

"Dean, you okay Sport?" John queried with concern after hearing the deep sigh emitted by his son. He knew that Sam's illness was hard on Dean, especially since it was something he couldn't fight for his brother. There was nothing that Dean hated worse than feeling helpless when it came to Sammy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just worried about Sammy and how he's going to take the news." Dean replied, carding his fingers through his short cropped hair.

"I know what you mean. Sam was already depressed enough with how things were. I'm worried about what this will do to him mentally." John replied as he lightly stroked Sam's cheek with his thumb.

"And he's going to be even more depressed if he overhears you two idjits talking like that," Bobby grumbled with exasperation obvious in his voice as Jefferson left the room to allow the family to argue in private. "Sam is a smart and intuitive kid. He's going to pick up on your feelings and internalize them. For the kid to have hope, he's got to _believe_ the two of you _believe _there is a future for him. So get your thumbs out of your asses and stop acting like it's the end of the world for him." Bobby finished with barely suppressed anger.

John was just about to direct his wrath on his friend and mentor when he realized that Bobby was right, Sam had always been the one to sense things on a deeper level than him or Dean. His youngest wasn't the hard hearted hunter that he and Dean liked to think of themselves as, and he never would be. "You're right Bobby.," John had to admit even though he hated to do so.

"Damn, never thought I would ever see the day when John Winchester admitted he was wrong," snorted Bobby with disbelief.

"I didn't say I was wrong Bobby, just that you were right." John retorted with a smug smile.

Listening to his Dad and Bobby bantering back and forth, Dean thought about the words Bobby had said and instead of being hurt or upset by them, he took them immediately to heart. He didn't want to be the reason Sammy gave up. Making a promise of himself, he decided that he was going to look on only the bright side of things from now on as best he could. He would make sure he was the driving force behind getting Sam out of his state of depression and willing to face life ahead. Grasping Sam's hand, he gazed towards his brother's face to will him to awaken and was startled to see blue-green eyes staring intently back at him. "Hey Sammy, how you feeling little brother?" Dean queried with a smile on his face.

Pulling his hand from Dean's without a word uttered, Sam turned his head to look away when suddenly he felt fingers gently grasp his chin and turn his head back around.

"Un uh kiddo, don't do that. You need to talk to me and tell me what's going through that geeky brain of yours," Dean encouraged, trying to get his brother to talk.

"Leave me alone Dean, I'm tired and I just want to sleep." Sam voiced barely above a whisper before closing his eyes and hoping Dean would take the hint.

"I'll let you sleep Sammy if that's what you want. But as soon as you wake up again, we _**are**_ having this conversation whether you like it or not. And if you try to brush me off, I'll just keep irritating you until you do talk to me. And you, of all people, know just how annoying I can get when I want something." Dean responded knowing Sam was just trying to get out of having to talk to him.

"Dean, please." Sam pleaded as he looked at his older sibling with a woeful puppy dog expression that Dean could never resist when he put it to use.

"Nice try dude, but those Lassie eyes aren't going to work on me this time. You need to talk!" Dean stated, refusing to break down when he knew his brother's mental health depended on it. He had heard of others who had spiraled down into the depths of depression and eventually took their own lives to escape the despair. "Come on Sammy, talk to me. I mean, how many times do you find me willing to have a chick flick conversation?"

"What's there to say Dean? I'm gonna go deaf and there's nothing you or anybody else can do about it." Sam finally said as he glanced fleetingly up at his big brother.

"Sammy, you don't…."

"I'm not stupid Dean. I can tell things have gotten worse since my last hearing tests. I don't need Jefferson to tell me that I am experiencing unilateral hearing which means I'm totally useless to you and Dad now. The two of you might as well cut your losses and run." Sam told his brother with as much strength as he could muster.

"Now wait just a damn minute little brother. I've told you this once before and I'll say it again, you are not useless. Who the hell do you think is the shit hot researcher in this family huh? How man times have you found that minuscule bit of information that has always managed to save either me or dad's butt? If it wasn't for you Sammy, we'd go into some of our hunts half cocked and end up getting hurt or possibly even killed." Dean retorted angrily, hating that Sam felt he was worthless. "And if you think I could ever cut my losses and run from you champ, then you've got another think coming."

"But Dean, you don't understand, sooner or later we won't even be able to communicate with each other. Once I lose my hearing, I won't ever be able to hear your voice again." Sam informed his brother as he swiped away the tears that were now silently streaming down his cheeks. That would be one of the things he missed most, hearing the one voice that kept him going when things got rough.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, but unable to keep his own tears from falling, Dean said, "Even when you can't hear, we'll still be able to communicate bitch." Seeing the look of disbelief on Sammy's face, he knew he had to prove it to Sam, so he took the index finger of his right hand and pointed it at himself before crossing his arms over his chest and then pointed at Sam with the same finger. The last thing he did was actas though he was grabbing a cap from his head and then he brought the index fingers of both hands together out in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned quizzically watching his brother making motions with his hands.

"It's called American Sign language or ASL, Sammy. It's how most deaf people communicate." Dean replied simply.

"Wh-what did you just say to me?" Sam queried, needing to know what his brother had signed.

"I said….I love you, brother." Dean answered, unashamed of voicing the words even with John and Bobby in the same room observing the two of them. Watching a myriad of emotions crossing his sibling's face upon hearing the words, Dean said, "Don't you see Sammy, even if you lose your hearing, we can still converse with each other, we'll just have to use our hands to do it."

"But, but I don't kn-know how how to sign in ASL." Sam informed his big brother with trepidation.

"Neither do I really. I've only recently started checking it out online since we found out that you could go deaf." Dean told his brother as he gave Sam's hand a light squeeze. "But we can learn together. We can take some classes at the local college in Sioux City if Bobby doesn't mind having us around his place for a little while."

"Dean's right kiddo." John enunciated clearly as he entered the conversation between the two brothers. "The two of you could take some courses and then come home and teach me and Bobby how to do it."

"What, did I just hear you right or are my ears deceiving me?" Dean questioned with surprise as he whipped his head around to look at his father.

"What? Did you honestly think I wouldn't want to be able to communicate with my own son Dean?" John queried, a little hurt by the revelation that Dean was actually surprised by the comment.

"Sorry Dad, but even you have to admit your past record hasn't really been all that great." Dean explained to redeem himself

"Yeah, I haven't been the best father in the world to you two, but that's going to change. You mark my words." John stated with determination. He could prove to his boys that they came first in his life, he just had to put his mind to it.

"What do you say Sammy, you think Dad's up to the challenge?" Dean queried in jest as he looked at his brother only to find the kid had slipped off to sleep again. "Guess we'll have to wait to find out the answer later huh sport?" He mumbled to himself as he pulled the blanket up to Sam's chin and tucked it back around his brother.

Carding his fingers through his Sammy's hair once again, Dean could only hope that his words had gotten through to his brother.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **A special thanks to Rog 457 for allowing me to use her words in this chapter during Bobby's little speech to John.

* * *

**Previously: **_Carding his fingers through his brother's hair once again, Dean could only hope that his words had gotten through to his brother._

As Bobby stood by watching the scene between the brothers, he was so glad that Sam had such an awesome big brother in Dean. He truly believed that Dean would be the one to bring Sam through his depression allowing him to get back the young hunter they all knew and loved. Sure, he knew that the youngest Winchester needed his daddy's support also, that was a given, but Dean had always been his guiding light and would be the one he leaned on through the rough times to come.

Walking over to stand by John's side, he could see the worry that encompassed his protégé's face as he gazed at his sleeping child on the bed. Hoping to relieve some of that stress, he placed a comforting hand on John's shoulder. "Try not to worry so much John. Sammy is going to be fine with his big brother right there beside him, there's no way he can't not be. In my opinion, Dean is the key to Sam's accepting and learning to live with what is happening to him. If Dean can continue to treat Sam as he always has, deal with him in the same way, then Sam will see that his life is not over, that he just has to learn to deal with his changed circumstances and move on."

"I sure hope you're right Bobby, The kid has been through so much over the past few years that I can't stand the idea of him going through more heartache than what he already has." John replied with a sigh. It hurt him to his very core that he had been part of that hurt when Sammy first started showing signs of his Meniere's Disease a few years back. To actually think that his youngest had done drugs was unfathomable to him now and he couldn't believe he had actually accused him of doing so…even pushing so far as to make his child strip so he could search for needle tracks, with Joshua in the same room no less. Shivering at the memory of having embarrassed Sam in that way, he knew just how lucky he was that his children had forgiven him for that moment. Hell, if it had been him and his own father, he didn't think he would have ever forgiven the man.

"John, you okay?" Bobby queried as he felt the man tremble slightly beneath his fingers.

"Yeah, I was just remembering….I was such an ass to him in the past Bobby. How could I have treated my own boy that way?"

"You didn't know John. Sammy's forgiven you for those transgressions and you need to forgive yourself if you're going to get him through the present." Bobby iterated, knowing how a man could fold under the weight of guilt. He had nearly caved from guilt years ago himself when he lost his beloved wife in the way that he did.

"Yeah, I know you're right Bobby, it's just…I wish I could go back in time and change everything ya know. Maybe Sammy wouldn't be suffering the way he is now if only I had recognized the warning signs that something was medically wrong with him." John refuted as he swiped a calloused palm across his hair stubbled jaw. He really did need a shave.

"No sense in thinking about the what might have been's, they'll only serve to drive you insane" Bobby voiced softly, knowing exactly what John was going through. "You need to start looking towards the future now. And you can start by living up to the words you said to those boys just a few short minutes ago. I hope you meant it when you said you wanted to learn sign language. If you disappoint Sam again by backing out of learning, I swear I'll fill your ass full of buckshot for giving that boy hope and then reneging."

John had no doubts whatsoever that Bobby meant every word he said. Bobby was like a second father or over protective uncle where his boys were concerned and he was glad to know that Dean and Sam would always have Bobby to take care of them if anything ever happened to him. "Don't worry, I have no plans to back out of this one Bobby. My kids need me and I'm damn well gonna be there for them this time if it's the last thing I do."

"It just might be." Bobby replied with a smirk causing John to roll his eyes in exasperation.

* * *

A few hours later found the Winchesters and Bobby leaving the small clinic after Jefferson had confirmed to Sam that he was now experiencing unilateral hearing and that he really didn't have any idea how long it would be before Sam lost the hearing in his right ear too. Climbing into the backseat of the Impala with a sigh, Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window as if to shut the world out. Feeling the seat dip beside him, he knew Dean had climbed into the backseat and hoped his big brother would just leave him alone for a little while. He soon found that hope to be in vain though as Dean flicked his ear with his finger. Deciding to ignore his brother, he pretended not to feel it only to feel the tip of a wet finger tickle his ear a moment later.

Climbing into the backseat beside his brother, Dean hated the despondent look that encompassed his brother's face even with his eyes closed. He couldn't really blame Sammy for wanting to shut the world out, especially since it seemed like everything went against him lately no matter what he did. The kid honestly had the right to feel depressed, but that was too damned bad because he wasn't going to allow it. He was Sam's big brother and that meant that he had the prerogative to take things in his own hands and do as he saw fit. Reaching over to flick Sam's ear, he waited for his brother to turn around and glare at him. After a minute with no reaction, Dean's eyes gleamed with merriment as he licked the tip of his finger and then reached over and stuck it in Sam's ear which got an immediate reaction out of his baby brother.

"Damn it Dean, would you stop!" Sam stated strongly as he turned around and glowered at his brother menacingly. He was in no mood to put up with his older brother doing something so childish.

"What?" Dean asked innocently as he held his hands out, palm up as if in perfect innocence.

"You know what." Sam retorted and turned around to face the window again.

Watching in the review mirror as he keyed the ignition and put the car into reverse, John had to smile as he watched Dean wet the tip of his finger once again. He knew exactly what his oldest was up to. Dean had used to give a sulking Sam _'wet willies' _all the time when they were younger and it used to tick the younger off to no ends until the boys would end up in a wrestling or tickling match in the backseat, bringing Sam out of the foul mood he was in back then.

Feeling the wet finger enter his ear once again, Sam turned around quickly and slapped his brother's hand away. "I told you to stop, jerk."

"Make me bitch." Dean replied loud enough to make sure Sammy heard it as he threateningly raised his finger to his mouth once again.

Launching himself toward his brother, Sam tried to wrap his arm around Dean's neck so that he could give him a head rub, affectionately known as a 'noogie' between the two of them, his big brother couldn't stand them. Instead he found himself pinned against Dean's chest as his older sibling began to tickle him unmercifully.

"Nooooo stoooop" Sam giggled as Dean hit that spot near his ribs that always got to him.

"What did you say kiddo? You're laughing too hard, I can't understand ya." Dean replied as he continued to tickle his brother hitting all the ticklish spots he remembered from when Sammy was little.

"I sa-said to st-stop, if you don't, I'm go-gonna pee myself" Sam answered as he tried his best to fight off his brother's hands.

"Alright Dean, that's enough." John laughed as he glanced into the rearview mirror once gain as he drove down the road. "If Sam wet's himself, you're the one who's going to clean it up for causing it to happen."

"Gee, thanks Dad." Dean pouted as he released his grip on his brother and helped Sam to sit up with a mock pout on his face.

"Anytime Ace." John replied as he looked at Sam through the rearview mirror and winked at his youngest. He really hated to put a stop to the action since it had been so long since he heard Sam giggle, but he knew his youngest would be extremely embarrassed if it had gotten to the point where he wet his pants.

Finding a lull in the conversation where he could actually get a word in edgewise, Bobby said, "Tell me something John. How in the hell did you manage to retain your sanity all those years being cooped up in the same car with those two idjits?"

"That's easy Bobby." Dean piped in before his dad could answer. "He'd ignore us until he couldn't take it no more and then threaten to pull the car over and make us walk for the next five miles if we didn't get our shit together."

"Well, it always worked didn't it." John voiced as more of a sentence instead of a question.

"Only after you carried through on your threat that one time." Dean answered remembering that five mile walk in the drizzling rain. He and Sam were miserable by the time their dad had finally decided to allow them back into the car, but only after getting a blanket for them to sit on of course.

"Yeah well, at least you learned a valuable lesson." John retorted before changing the topic of conversation. "Hey, I'm feeling a little hungry. What do you think about stopping in the next town for a bite to eat?" John queried of the others in the car as he spotted a sign advertising a few different restaurants up ahead.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving." Dean voiced with enthusiasm as he rubbed his stomach in anticipation of eating.

"When aren't you starving." Sam huffed as he rolled his eyes at his brother. Dean was like a human garbage disposal when it came to eating.

"Hey, I resent that remark." Dean cajoled with a laugh as he reached over to ruffle Sam's hair lightly as the car slowed down.

Watching as his dad pulled into the local Shoney's restaurant parking lot, Sam noticed all the cars parked there and could feel the apprehension beginning to build. He wasn't sure he was ready to face a large crowd of people with the way his hearing was fluctuating right now, but didn't want to admit his fears. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he just hoped things would go smoothly as his dad turned off the engine and they all exited the car.

**TBC ****_Will Sam be able to handle the large crowd in the restaurant without any problems?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note:** I had a request for a quick update to this story. I should have the next chapter of **_When Two Worlds Collide _**out by Monday at the latest.

* * *

**Previously: **_Watching as his dad pulled into the local Shoney's restaurant parking lot, Sam noticed all the cars parked there and could feel the apprehension beginning to build. He wasn't sure he was ready to face a large crowd of people with the way his hearing was fluctuating right now, but didn't want to admit his fears. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he just hoped things would go smoothly as his dad turned off the engine and they all exited the car._

Walking into the restaurant, Sam was immediately overwhelmed by the noise that seemed to come at him from everywhere. He couldn't make out anything that was being said, only the rumbling noise that left him feeling very unsettled and deeply agitated since he couldn't decipher which direction it was coming from. Feeling the weight of a hand being placed upon his back, he drew in a startled breath only to relax as Dean began to rub comforting circles near his shoulder. Giving his brother a grateful smile, Sam started trudging towards the table that Dean had motioned to with his head. Taking a seat in the booth, he immediately scooted over knowing Dean would want to sit between him and anybody approaching the table.

Watching as Bobby and his Dad climbed into the other side of the booth, he was surprised to see a menu thrust in front of his face since he hadn't noticed the waitress approaching. Accepting the menu with an embarrassed smile, he immediately started glancing through it so he wouldn't have to see the worrying looks he had no doubt his family was giving him. Scanning the menu for a few minutes, he failed to notice that the waitress was waiting for his order after having written down the others.

"Sir, what can I get you?" Jenny, the middle aged blonde waitress asked a second time as she gave an exasperated sigh at having to wait yet again for a customer to order. Why did she always have to get all the ones who never knew what they wanted?

Aware that Sam had not heard the waitress, Dean nudged his brother with his elbow to gain his attention. Once Sammy turned to look at him with a _'what the hell' _look, he nodded towards the waitress. "She's waiting for your order dude," he clearly voiced so that Sam could hopefully understand what he was saying while also being able to read his lips.

Noticing the way that the teen watched his friend as he spoke, Jenny immediately felt bad for assuming he was just being another rude customer. It was obvious that the kid had hearing problems from the way he watched his brother's lips mouth the words. She couldn't help but look at him with sympathy in her eyes. He was so young to be experiencing such problems.

"Sorry, I, uh…I'll have the grilled chicken salad with a side of vegetables and an iced tea." Sam told the waitress before glancing away due to the pity he could see in the woman's eyes.

"I'm sorry if I offended him, I wasn't aware that he, uh….Um, I'll be back soon with your drinks," the waitress stated awkwardly, not wanting to put her foot in her mouth before hurrying away.

Observing his youngest, John could tell he was thoroughly embarrassed by not having noticed the waitress was waiting and by the pity that was thrown his way from the woman. Thumping his hand on the table to get Sam's attention, John said, "Just ignore her kiddo, it isn't worth your time being embarrassed over."

"Yes Sir." Sam replied as he chewed on his bottom lip wishing they were anywhere but where they were now. He just didn't feel relaxed with such a large group of people surrounding him and the voices that seemed to come from everywhere at once was starting to give him a headache. Needing a few moments of peace and relative quiet, he spotted the bathroom sign hanging above a door. "Excuse me Dean, I need to use the bathroom," he said as he motioned for his brother to move so he could get out of the booth.

"I'll go with you kiddo." Dean announced as he stood up and waited for Sam to exit the booth.

"I'm not helpless Dean, I can go to the bathroom by myself." Sam retorted a little angrily at his brother for treating him like he was unable to function without help or something.

"I know you're not Sammy." Dean immediately responded, a little hurt by Sam's attitude. He never meant to imply that Sam was weak or anything.

"M'sorry Dean, I just…I need a few minutes for myself if that's okay?" Sam apologized with a solemn smile.

"Sure Sammy, we'll be right here." Dean voiced a little hesitantly, He could see how agitated Sam was and didn't like the idea of him being alone.

"He'll be okay Dean, he just needs a little space." John told his oldest, even though he felt a little concerned himself. Something just felt a little off to him and he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. Figuring it was just a case of nerves, he tried to shake it off and tell himself everything would be alright.

* * *

Sitting in a corner booth of the popular family restaurant, a greasy haired slime ball affectionately known as "Psycho" by his friends sat watching the other diners and wondered who they could have some fun with terrorizing out in the parking lot. It had been a few days since they had intimidated their last family, enough so that the supposed father of the group had actually licked his boots clean upon the fear of being stabbed to death. He hadn't had so much fun in ages. He had set his sights on another small family when he noticed a group of four men walking through the door, two of them older, and two of them younger. He immediately took in how tense the youngest one seemed to be as he eyed the restaurant warily and knew he had just found their latest mark.

Smirking as he watched the youngest one jump slightly upon being startled from the touch of a hand being placed on his shoulder, a gleam of pure evil popped into his eyes as he watched them walk over to a table. It was obvious the kid was a wuss, a sissy, with whom he and his buddies could have some fun with if given half the chance. His delight became even greater as he noticed that the kid had some kind of hearing problem. Oh, but he was going to have so much fun with this one.

"Hey Butch, try not to be obvious, but watch that table near the back with the four guys in it." Psycho said to one of his friends who was wearing a black leather jacket and who also sported greasy black hair which was pulled back into a ponytail.

Furtively glancing at the mentioned group for a moment or so, Butch grinned as he noticed their next object of prey for torment. The kid obviously had some kind of hearing problem with the way he watched faces so intently which meant he would have no idea when they made their approach. They would just have to make sure they found the right time to attack, whether it was as the family left the restaurant and approached their vehicle, or whether they followed them a few miles down the road to some remote area. Looking at the others with him, he didn't think they would be too much of a problem for the three of them to handle, especially since the other two were getting up there in age.

"Oh hell, this is too good to be true." Butch stated with glee as the kid they had been talking about stood up and left his family and made his way towards the bathroom. The stupid little idiot was actually going to make it easy for them.

Hey guys, looks like it's time to have ourselves some fun." Butch informed Psycho and Blade, the other male thug with their group. Blade was a little smaller in stature than him and Psycho and had auburn colored hair, but he had a wicked way with a knife…hence the name.

Pushing themselves up from the table, they looked over towards the other table the kid had come from to see the men deep in conversation. Striding back to the bathroom area with a confidant swagger in their steps. Butch pushed the door open and made his way inside with the other two following. Surveying the small area, he found the kid standing at the sink washing his hands. 'Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He queried with a laugh as he walked over and invaded Sam's personal space as he leaned against the wall causing the youngest Winchester to jump.

* * *

Sam had just finished his business and was washing his hands when he found himself startled by a grungy looking man who was suddenly in his face and standing a little too close for comfort. He didn't like the look that the man aimed at him and knew he was in for trouble. "Excuse me," he said as he rinsed his hands and tried to make his way around the man. The last thing he wanted was any trouble, especially with the odds being against him right now.

"What's…matter ki., don't y.. want .. play?" Sam heard another man question beside him as another face with stained teeth suddenly came into his vision. Cursing his luck, Sam sighed as he looked at the man beside him only to see another one in the room too. "Please, I just want to leave," he said as he started to make his way toward the door once again.

"Well that's just too damned bad kid cause we wanna have some fun." Psycho snarled as he reached out and grabbed Sam's arm, spinning him around to face him. He was going to teach the little brat a lesson about trying to walk away from them. He was the one who soon found himself surprised however as a solid fist caught him in the nose. "Son of a bitch, get the little bastard." He groaned to his friends as his hands went up to clutch his wounded appendage.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that you little bitch." Blade seethed as he whipped out his switchblade from the pocket of his torn jeans and flicked it into position. "Nobody hurts my one of my friends and gets away with it."

"Don't stick him just yet Blade, I am going teach the little prick a lesson first." Psycho snarled as he watched Butch grab Sammy from behind and pin his arms behind his back. "You should have just let us have our fun kid, now you're going to pay big time!" Psycho shrieked as his fist shot forward and caught Sam just below his ribs, causing the kid to make an "Oomph" sound.

Sam gasped in pain as he felt the fist slam into him, but found himself unable to cradle the area in protection with his hands restrained behind his back. Knowing he couldn't let the man just attack him like that and submit to a beating without at least trying to fight back, he said, "You sure act tough don't you when it's three against one."

"Why you little piece of shit, I'm gonna…." Psycho started to say just as a booming voice came from behind him causing him to halt in his actions.

"Get's your filthy hands of him you sons of bitches."

* * *

As John sat listening to Bobby discussing the hunt that Joshua and Caleb had just undertaken, he found himself only listening intermittently as his mind wandered to the restroom where his youngest went. He didn't know why, but he still couldn't shake that feeling he had earlier that something was wrong. Debating with himself whether or not he should get up and go check on Sam, he finally gave in to that nagging suspicion figuring it was his hunter's instinct kicking in and he better not ignore it.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom myself." John stated as he pushed himself up from the table, ignoring the smirk that Dean gave him, his oldest obviously knowing what he was up to.

Walking briskly back to the bathroom, he pushed the door open and white hot anger immediately over took his vision as he saw his youngest struggling against the three bullies who were now terrorizing him. Knowing he had to had to do something fast to turn the tide of battle, he shouted at the top of his voice, "Get's your filthy hands of him you sons of bitches."

He didn't give the thugs time to adjust as he launched himself at the one holding the blade threateningly towards his youngest. He knew damn well he would soon have backup in the form of two other angry, pissed off hunters in Dean and Bobby.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Not sure how good this one is. My four year old nephew is having health problems again and I had a little trouble concentrating on the story.

* * *

**Previously: **_John didn't give the thugs time to adjust as he launched himself at the one holding the blade threateningly towards his youngest. He knew damn well he would soon have backup in the form of two other angry, pissed off hunters in Dean and Bobby._

Watching as John made his way back to the bathroom, Bobby pulled his trucker's cap off and ran his fingers through his hair before replacing it and looking over towards Dean. "Looks like your old man is going to give you a run for your money in the mother hen department," Bobby stated with a smile knowing how protective Dean was when it came to Sammy.

"Yeah, well, he can try." Dean replied with a smug expression knowing that no one was as good as him when it came to taking care of his baby brother. He could read Sammy like a book. He knew when he was sick, when he was upset, and when he needed a little space to think, like now. "Sam has been my responsibility since Dad placed him into my arms so many years ago and it's a responsibility I won't give up without a fight."

"Believe me, I don't doubt that for a second Ace." Bobby said as he raised his hand to signal over the waitress for a refill on his coffee while they waited for their orders to arrive. "So when do you plan on checking into those sign language classes you were talking about when we get back to my place?"

"I figured I'll look into it a few days after we arrive, ya know, give Sammy a chance to get accustomed to the ide…" Dean trailed off as he heard a voice he recognized booming in unmitigated anger shout "Get your filthy hands of him you sons of bitches."

"Holy crap, that was Dad." Dean gasped as he pushed himself to his feet and started running for the bathroom area. Something had happened with his little brother and guilt ate at him knowing that he hadn't been there to protect him.

Feeling terror for the youngest Winchester himself, Bobby followed suit and quickly pushed away from the table and followed Dean. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the restaurant watching them, but he could care less. Their youngest was in trouble and damned if he was going to be left out of the fight.

* * *

For once, Sam could clearly hear the sound of his father's voice as he yelled out in anger and was instantly thankful for the man's appearance. Watching as a blur hurtled past him, he saw his father throw himself between him and Blade who was swinging a switchblade menacingly in the air in his direction. Luckily for him, the commotion took Psycho's attention off him just long enough for him to kick out with his feet and hit the man in the family jewels, causing him to go down in pain. But in doing so, he felt his arm cruelly tugged from behind and yelped out in pain when his shoulder was nearly wrenched from it's socket.

Feeling the painful sensation of the blade slice his bicep as he leapt between it and Sammy, John ignored the pain and snatched the punk by the lapels of his dirty jacket and slammed him forcefully into the wall. "How dare you attack my son and think you could get away with it you piece of shit," the angry father snarled, blood dripping down his arm. "I'll show you what the frigging hell happens when someone messes with one of my boys." Pulling his arm back, John threw it forward with such force that he could feel Blade's nose crunch under the impact when his fist collided with the appendage. He took no notice of the blood that immediately started pouring from the wounded nose. Drawing his arm back once again, he left it fly forward, this time making sure Blade would wake up to one hell of a black eye come morning.

Making it to the bathroom door just a nanosecond before he heard his younger sibling cry out in pain, Dean literally saw red as rage filled him when he took in the scene in the small bathroom. His little brother had just kneed some psychotic looking asshole in the family jewels, but paid for the defiant act with what was probably a painful dislocation.

"You son of a bitch, you're gonna die for that." Dean snarled as he saw Sam's arm savagely jerked behind him. Racing into the bathroom, he suddenly found his arms full of Sam as the ponytailed freak pushed his sibling forward to try and make an escape. Steadying Sam with his left arm, he used the other to deliver a _'clothesline' _wrestling maneuver thereby effectively knocking Butch off of his feet and onto the floor. Not giving the man time to recover from the surprise move, he grasped him by the lapels of his leather jacket and hauled him to his feet. "There's one thing you should know before I beat the total shit out of you dude. No one, and I do mean no one, is allowed to put their hands on my baby brother in anger, not even my father. In doing so, you just signed your death warrant, bitch."

Throwing a few good punches into the man's face and stomach first to release some of his anger, Dean then grabbed him by the ponytail and yanked him up and led him over to one of the open stalls. Kicking the man in the back of the knees, he forced him down to the floor and then pushed his head forward towards the toilet.

"Pl-please" Butch begged as he braced his arms on the seat of the commode to try and keep his head from going inside.

Ignoring the man's plea, Dean exerted downward pressure and forced his head into the water and held it there a few seconds before pulling him back up. "How's it feel to know you are going to die?" Dean asked, his mind still in rage mode after having witnessed his brother's attack. Not allowing the man to answer, he pushed the thug's head into the water once again.

"Dean, please don't." Sam pleaded as he placed a calming hand on Dean's arm after hearing what his brother had said since the hearing in his working ear had improved a little with fluctuation over the past couple of minutes

"Sammy, I…"

"Please Dean, for me, don't kill him." Sam asked once again as he turned the puppy dog look on full force, knowing Dean could never resist it.

Pulling the man's head from the toilet, Dean slammed his face into the side wall. "You have no idea how luck you are," he spat as he ground the man's cheek into the stucco work before delivering a solid jab into the man's ribs. Pulling the punk out of the bathroom, by his ponytail, Dean forced the man's head down once again as he brought his knee up simultaneously and knocked him out cold.

Watching the scene between the boys, Bobby noticed that Psycho had finally pulled himself together after the kick Sam had swiftly applied to his joystick and was now trying to make it to his feet. "Oh know you don't," Bobby growled as he delivered a solid savate kick to the man's head with the sole of his boot and then smiled in satisfaction as the slime ball crumpled at his feet unconscious.

Finishing his opponent off with a vicious uppercut, John surveyed the scene to find all three hoodlums unconscious and soaking up their own blood on the floor. Taking just a few moments to visually assess both his boys for injuries, John rubbed his sore knuckles and said, "Let's get out of here before they call the cops."

Exiting the bathroom, the hunters suddenly found themselves the center of attention as they heard someone applauding, with more soon joining in. Stunned at the recognition, they stood there a moment with their mouth's opened. Watching a man walk up in a suit, John tensed and reached his hand back towards the back of his jeans.

"You don't have to worry gentleman, we've all agreed we didn't see a thing." Michael, the portly manage of the restaurant, informed the hunters as he reached his hand out to grasp John's and shake it. "Those punks have been terrorizing this town for a few weeks now and the local police have been unable to do anything since they could never catch them in the act and the victims were too scared to testify. It was wonderful to see them finally get their just desserts."

"Thanks, we uh, we appreciate that." John stated sincerely as he shook the man's hand. The last thing they needed was to have their faces plastered all over the news.

"You're welcome. We've packed your orders into some _to go _containers and added a few items for dessert since we figured you most likely would be leaving," the manager said as a waitress walked up carrying a couple of bags and handed them over to Bobby and John.

Accepting the food, John attempted to pay but was declined, the manager telling him it was "on the house." Shaking the man's hand once again, John led the other's out of the restaurant, Dean by Sam's side every step of the way.

Arriving at the car a few moments later, Dean couldn't help but grin as he looked at his younger sibling. "Dude, that was awesome…the way you took that bitch down with a knee to the gonads. I bet he'll be singing soprano for a while."

"Thanks Dean." Sam voiced appreciatively as he rubbed a hand over his injured shoulder. He didn't think it was pulled from the socket, but it sure hurt like hell.

"You okay dude, let me take a look at that shoulder." Dean said with concern as he watched a grimace cross his baby brother's face when he moved the shoulder wrong.

"Nah, it's fine. I don't think it's dislocated, just sprained." Sam retorted. The shoulder was sore enough without Dean trying to manipulate it to check on his range of motion.

"I'll be the judge of that Sam." John said as he handed the bag he was holding over to Bobby and eased his youngest into the car to sit down so he could help him with his jacket. Kneeling down in front of his youngest, he began to lightly prod the area with his fingers. "Sorry kiddo," he whispered as his child moaned from the fingers that were pressing into the skin.

"Sammy's right, I don't think it's dislocated, but he's going to be sore for a while." John said after a few minutes as he pushed himself to his feet so he could go to the trunk and get the first aid kit. Sam was going to need something for the pain until they could get to Bobby's. Grasping a bottle of narcotics, he shook two of them out into his hand and then grabbed a triangular shaped piece of cloth to support Sam's injured arm with.

Returning to the back seat area, he saw Dean had already crawled in beside his brother and was watching over him like a mother hen. "Here Sam, take these," John said as he handed over the two oblong pills. Once Sam had dry swallowed the pills, John gently put the sling on his youngest making sure to cause as little discomfort as possible for Sam.

Allowing Bobby to take care of his wounded arm once he was finished with Sam, John bit on his bottom lip as alcohol was poured over the cut to help prevent infection. Once Bobby had finished wrapping it, he returned the first aid kit to the trunk so they could get on the road again. Climbing behind the wheel as Bobby climbed in the passenger side, John started the engine and pulled out of the Shoney's parking lot. He wanted to get away from the small town as soon as possible just in case. Thirty minutes of driving later, he glanced in the rearview mirror to see both Dean and Sam sleeping, Sam's head resting on Dean's shoulder. He sighed in contentment as he returned his focus to the road, att least his boys would have a peaceful ride.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

* * *

**Previously: **_Thirty minutes of driving later, John glanced in the rearview mirror to see both Dean and Sam sleeping, Sam's head resting on Dean's shoulder. He sighed in contentment as he returned his focus to the road, at least his boys would have a peaceful ride._

Arriving at Singer Salvage Yard a few hours later, John sighed in relief at arriving there safely, especially after the day they had had. With the way their luck had been running lately, he was sure they would have gotten a flat tire or something. Parking his classic Impala beside Bobby's old, blue 1968 Ford F-350 pickup truck, John turned shut down the engine and then climbed out from behind the steering wheel. Making it to his feet, he stretched to get the kinks out of his back. "Damn, that feels good." he mumbled as his back popped and everything seemed to settle in it's proper place once again. Glancing into the backseat, he saw his oldest was starting to rouse, but Sammy was still dead to the world, most likely an effect of the narcotics he had given him earlier to make the ride an easier one for him.

"Da'ad, wh're?" Dean questioned groggily as he opened his eyes and glanced around.

"We're back at Bobby's place son." John answered as he reached in to gently shake Sammy on the shoulder to try and wake his youngest up. "Come on kiddo, I need you take up for me. I'm too damn old to carry your gigantic ass inside."

"Huh?" Sam queried as he opened his eyes just a slit before allowing them to close again.

"Oh no you don't, up and at it Samuel." John ordered as he pulled Sam out of the car and hoisted him up to a nearly standing position. Pulling one of Sam's arms around his shoulders, he was glad when Dean exited out of the car himself and came around to help, especially since Sam's legs chose that very moment to seemingly turn to jello, causing his youngest to nearly collapse to the ground.

"Whoa there Tiger," Dean stated, suddenly wide awake as he quickly swept his heavy brother up into his arms to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Tired De'n," Sam mumbled petulantly before his head rolled into the crook of Dean's neck and he was slumbering once again.

Dean couldn't help but smirk since the moment reminded him so much of a five year old Sammy. Poor kid never could handle the effects of the good stuff when it came to pain pills. Awkwardly carrying his oversized baby brother up the steps to the porch, Dean made his way through the door which was being held open by Bobby. Making his way over to the large sofa, he sighed in relief as he gently put his brother on the couch. "Damn kiddo, you gotta lay off the salads."

"Dean, let me get in there so I can check his shoulder before he's completely zonked again." John said as he nudged Dean out of the way with his elbow.

"Think it might be a little too late for that." Dean snorted as Sam let out a snore loud enough to rattle the walls.

"Damn kid never could handle drugs very well." John mused with affection as he gently shifted Sam up so he could remove the sling and then his shirt. Pulling Sam's good arm out of the t-shirt, he pulled it up and over Sam's head before sliding it off of the injured arm. Wincing at the discoloration and swelling, John prodded the area with the tips of fingers causing his youngest to hiss in pain, even though the kid was still basically out of it.

"Shh, s'okay, you're going to be fine." John soothed as he finished his ministrations. "Bobby, can you get me an icepack for his shoulder. I don't think it's dislocated, but it's going to give him a fit later if we don't get the swelling to go down."

"Sure John, just give me a minute." Bobby answered as he walked from the room to get the requested material. Returning with the icepacks just moments later, he handed it over to John and watched as the hunter placed it on Sam's shoulder before pulling the afghan from the back of the sofa and tucking it in around his baby boy.

"Sleep well Tiger." John whispered before ruffling Sam's hair lightly. Standing there to watch Sammy for just a few minutes, he marveled at how innocent his baby boy looked in sleep, as if he had never witnessed the horrors of the world. _"I swear on your mother's grave that I'm going to be there for you kiddo."_ John thought with determination as his son slumbered on. This time he was going to live up to his responsibilities instead of running away from them as he had been known to do in the past, whether it was by whiskey bottle or leaving his boys behind for weeks at a time.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen after getting Sam settled, John was surprised to see Dean sitting with the laptop at the kitchen table, especially since he hadn't noticed him leave Sam's side. "Whatcha doing Ace? He queried as he walked over to the freshly made pot of coffee sitting on the stove to pour himself a cup.

"I'm checking to see which colleges near here offer classes in American Sign Language." Dean answered as his eyes continued to scan the information on the screen. He knew they needed to start the classes soon and he wanted them to be within a reasonable driving distance of Bobby's place.

"Dean, don't you think you better talk to Sammy first and make sure he wants to take the classes. You saw how uncomfortable he was at the restaurant. He might not be ready to handle being around an even larger group of people." John retorted.

"I've already thought about that Dad. I was thinking that if we took night classes, there wouldn't be so many people there and it would make it easier on Sammy." Dean responded as he glanced up at his Dad. "I know it's going to be tough on Sam, but I'll be there with him."

"I know you will Dean, but what if Sammy decides he can't handle it, what then?" John asked just before sipping the scalding hot coffee. He didn't want Dean to build his hopes up too high knowing there was a slight chance Sam could be against the idea.

"Then we find another way to teach Sammy how to sign. I'm not giving up Dad, I'm gonna make sure I can communicate with my brother one way or another. I'm not leaving Sammy alone in this!" Dean stated with irritation at the way his Dad seemed to be trying to dissuade him from the idea.

"I know you won't Sport, neither will I. It's just that I want you to be prepared for anything Sam throws our way. His world is about to change in a major way and it's bound to throw him for a loop."

"Don't you think I know that? Why the hell do you think I'm trying to get us enrolled in an ASL class before he totally loses his hearing. I can't stand the thought of him feeling secluded and all alone." Dean stated as a lone tear trickled down the side of his face.

"He won't Dean, not as long as he has us. But I still think you need to talk to your brother before you enroll him into classes. We've got to allow him to have some control over his own life." John voiced as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a squeeze in comfort.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll talk with him tomorrow." Dean responded as he jotted down some information from the computer. Just as he was about to log off for the evening, he was excited to stumble upon a couple of sites that purported to teach a person how to sign common words and phrases just by watching video clips. Clicking on one of the sites, Dean smiled as he read the information. At least they had a way to learn sign language without ever having to step a foot out of Bobby's house if Sam decided against taking classes. Taking the time to learn a few basic phrases before shutting the computer down, Dean couldn't wait to use them with Sammy.

* * *

Later that evening after they had helped Bobby to prepare the evening meal, Dean went to awaken his brother who was still sleeping on the couch. He knew Sammy had to have been hungry since he never got a chance to eat anything at Shoney's and had been basically sleeping the rest of the day due to the effects of the medication. Lightly shaking Sam's shoulders, he waited for Sam's eyes to open and focus on him.

Sitting up with a yawn and wiping the sleep from his eyes as the ice pack fell to the floor, Sam glanced at his smiling older brother. "Wha' time s'it?" he questioned groggily, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs of medication from it.

"It's dinner time, are you hungry? Dean asked aloud, while signing the words in ASL at the same time.

"Yeah, I…Dean, how did you…?" Sam trailed off, wondering how Dean had learned to sign so many words so quickly.

"It's called surfing the net dude, I'll teach you how to do it sometime." Dean responded as he held out a hand to Sam to help him off the couch.

"Jerk" Sam responded with a roll of his eyes as he took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, wincing at the stabbing pain in his shoulder.

"Bitch." Dean automatically responded as he nudged his baby brother along in front of him towards the kitchen where his dad and Bobby was placing the food on the table.

Glancing up as his boys entered the room, John gave Sam the once over with a critical eye. "How you feeling son?"

"M'okay, just hungry." Sam answered as his stomach gurgled loudly much to his embarrassment.

"Yeah, so I hear." John mused as nodded for his boys to sit. "That shoulder giving you any trouble?"

"It hurts a little, but it's nothing I can't handle." Sam answered in the usual 'suck it up' Winchester way even though it hurt with every little movement he made.

"That might be, but I'm still going to rub it down with some muscle ointment tonight before you go to bed. I don't want it going to stiff on you overnight," John said as he took his own seat.

"Yes Sir." Sam groaned knowing how much fun that was going to be.

"If you idjits are through talking, we can start eating before the meal gets cold." Bobby informed the hunters seated around his table. As he filled his plate with fried chicken, mashed potatoes and creamed corn, he relished in having his family there, for that's what the Winchesters were now…family!

**TBC **_**Not one of my best filler chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

* * *

**Previously: **_"That might be, but I'm still going to rub it down with some muscle ointment tonight before you go to bed. I don't want it going to stiff on you overnight," John said as he took his own seat._

Upon awaking later the next morning, Sam was surprised to find only a dull ache in his shoulder as he climbed out of bed to face the morning. Even though it had hurt like hell the previous night, he was now thankful for the shoulder massage his dad had given him using the special ointment his dad swore by. Grabbing his jeans and slipping them on, he looked over and was surprised to find Dean's bed empty and his older brother nowhere in sight. _"Can't believe the jerk actually got up early,"_ he thought to himself as he slipped on a green t-shirt and headed out the door.

Walking down the small hallway, he stumbled as he felt a dull throbbing pain building behind his eyes. _"What the hell?" _He wondered as he placed a hand against the wall to steady himself. Closing his eyes for just a minute, he was grateful when the feeling subsided and he continued on his way towards the small bathroom at the end of the hall. Taking care of business and brushing his teeth, he wondered where everyone was at since he didn't see anybody up and about.

Making his way down the stairs, he saw a bottle of cranapple juice sitting on the table with a note propped on it. Picking up bottle, he swallowed a few mouthfuls before turning his attention to the note.

_Hey Princess,  
__You were sleeping so peacefully this morning that we decided to let you sleep in, god knows you need all the beauty sleep you can get. By the way, your breakfast is in the microwave and Bobby said to make sure you eat it all or he'll take a stick to your backside and warm it up for ya. When your finished, we'll be outside helping Bobby refurbish that old blue 1968 Chevy Camaro that a customer is paying big bucks for. See you soon Bitch.  
__Dean_

"_Jerk" _Sam thought with a contented sigh as he placed the note in the trash and then opened the microwave, grateful to see a stack of blueberry pancakes and two slices of low sodium bacon waiting on him. Bobby had switched to the lower sodium bacon knowing that he couldn't have anything with a high salt content in it. Pulling the food from the microwave, he walked the short distance to the table and sat down to eat.

Cutting into the pancakes with his fork, he gasped as another pain shot through his head. The last thing he needed to deal with was a migraine, especially when it was also causing pressure to build in his ears. Taking a few deep breaths, he felt the pain subside enough that he was able to eat his breakfast and keep it down.

* * *

Pushing on a wrench as he tried to loosen a rusty bolt, Dean's hand slipped off the slippery tool and his knuckles grazed the engine, causing them to abrade and bleed. "Sonuvabitch, that hurt," he cursed as the wrench clattered noisily to the ground and he shook his hand vigorously trying to ease the pain in his smarting knuckles.

"Dean, you okay there boy?" Bobby asked as he looked up from the ground where he was working on the manifold pipe.

"Yeah, my hand just slipped, bruised my damned knuckles." Dean answered as he reached down to pick up the wrench and go back to work. The car had to be ready in the next couple of weeks or Bobby would lose the five hundred dollar bonus the customer had promised if they could get it done in time for a car show.

"Well go put some ice on it ya idjit. You aint gonna be any good to me if your hand swells up and ya can't use it. Your dady can work on getting those bolts loosened soon as he gets back here with those supplies." Bobby groused as he pushed himself out from under the car and wiped the grease off his hands with a rag.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Dean remarked as he went back to work on trying to loosen the stubborn bolt.

"Damn it boy, quit acting like your daddy and do as I say." Bobby grumbled as he walked up to the front of the car and snacked Dean alongside his head with his truckers cap.

"Jeez, bossy much" Dean retorted as he placed the wrench back into the tool box. "I'm not some little kid for you to push around ya know."

"Then stop acting like one." Bobby stated as he grasped Dean's hand to get a good look at it. He had heard the boy swear and knew that it was hurting more than Dean let on. "You better get this cleaned up Ace before those cuts get infected. I don't wanna chance you getting tetanus or something.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Dean replied as he started towards the house. He couldn't chance his hand getting infected since it was his shooting hand. Of course he knew they had put off hunts for now while Sam was struggling with his disability, but that didn't mean that something wouldn't come looking for them. Walking up the steps, he smiled as he saw his baby brother just coming out the door, one of Bobby's old tomes in hand.

"So sleeping beauty decided to wake up huh?" Dean queried with a smirk to draw Sam's attention away from the book for just a minute. He knew how much his brother hated being referred to by that moniker. When Sam kept walking, Dean had to put out a hand to keep his geeky little brother from walking right over him, because seriously, only a geek would be so drawn in by a book that he failed to notice someone right in front of him.

* * *

Pushing open the screen door with one hand while he held one of Bobby's old books in the other, Sam walked slowly out onto the porch as he read the information inside. Bobby had been wanting the old Latin text translated for a while, and he figured now would be as good a time as any to get it done since he wouldn't be of any use in helping them to restore the car. Walking a few steps further, Sam was surprised to find himself suddenly stopped by a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Hey Kiddo, what's got you so damn interested that you nearly walked right into me? Dean asked as Sam looked up at him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Huh?" Sam asked as he cocked his head to the side quizzically. He knew Dean had said something to him, but the words were garbled and he couldn't make out what was said due to the pressure building in his ears.

"Sammy, what's wrong with you?" Dean asked noticing immediately that something was wrong with his younger sibling.

"Dean, I…uh…Shit" Sam gasped as the pain spiked in his head again and his world began to tilt on its' axis. Taking a stumbling step towards the chair to his right so he could sit down, Sam felt his knees buckle and groaned as he started collapsing downward.

"SAMMY" Dean called out in alarm as he quickly wrapped his arms around his brother and lowered him gently to the porch, his concern skyrocketing.

"Guh, my head." Sam moaned out between clenched teeth as his hands fisted his hair trying to make the pain go away. The pain was unlike anything he ever felt before and seemed to sear right through him.

Hearing the sounds of running footsteps approaching, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam in protective mode but then relaxed as he glanced up quickly to see Bobby arriving, a state of panic on his face.

"Dean, what the hell…? Bobby asked in a panic laced voice as he jogged up the steps and kneeled down beside the brothers.

I don't know Bobby, he just collapsed on me." Dean answered, tears misting his green eyes as watched his baby brother panting in pain.

"Let's get him inside and then I'll call Jefferson." Bobby voiced just as he heard the rumble of John's truck pulling into the driveway. He knew it was Jefferson's day off from the clinic, but damn it, Sammy needed medical attention.

* * *

Driving down the road in his black, two door 1986 GMC Sierra Grande pickup back towards Singer Salvage after having picked up the auto parts Bobby had ordered, John thought about his boys and how their lives had changed so dramatically over the past few years. A family of hunters, they used to be on the road constantly driving from one hunt to the next, barely stopping in one town to put down roots, before packing up and leaving again. He knew it had been a hard life on his sons, especially Sam, but karma had chosen it for them the night his precious Mary had been killed and he had stayed the road ever since.

Scrubbing a hand across his bearded chin, he thought about their life now. Sure, they had been on a few hunts over the past year or so, but now…now they seemed to be settled into a life at Bobby's place and John just wasn't sure if it was a life he could continue to live. Just the thought of staying in one place for years at a time scared the hell out of him more than he wanted to admit. He had been a hunter for so damn long that he didn't know if he could do normal anymore.

"Suck it up Winchester, this isn't about you and what you want anymore." John berated himself, even though no one was around to hear the words. He had to focus on what was best for his boys now and that included a stable place where they felt secure, a place that they could call home. And right now, that place was Bobby's whether he liked it or not.

Pulling into the gravel driveway, he was astonished to see that Dean and Bobby were already taking a break from working on the Camaro. He had only been gone around an hour or so, surely not enough time for them to be tired already. Parking the truck beside the Impala, and climbing out from behind the wheel, his attention was suddenly drawn towards Bobby's house and the commotion going on there. He sucked in a panicked breath as he saw his youngest laying on the porch, his upper body cradled in his brother's arms.

"Sammy!" John called out in extreme agitation as he raced towards the porch, barely touching the steps as he made it to his baby boys side.

"What the hell happened Dean, what's wrong with your brother?" John queried anxiously, noting the sheen of sweat that was glistening on Sam's face as he panted for breath.

"I don't know, he just collapsed, said something about his head hurting." Dean answered as he placed an arm under Sam's knees and the other in the middle of Sam's back.

"Let me help." John stated as he grasped Sam's legs and began to lift.

Between the two of them, Dean and John carried their hurting youngest family member into the house and gently lay him on the couch as Bobby made a call to Jefferson.

Carding his fingers through Sam's hair as he sat on the floor in front of him, Dean tried to hide his fears from his brother as they waited for the doctor to arrive.

**TBC **_**Just what is wrong with the youngest Winchester?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Effects of Vertigo **Ch. 14

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

* * *

**Previously: **_Carding his fingers through Sam's hair as he sat on the floor in front of him, Dean tried to hide his fears from his brother as they waited for the doctor to arrive._

"Here Dean, let's getting him on the couch." John advised as he made his way over to the comfy sofa in Bobby's living room. With the way Sam was writing within their grasp, he didn't know how much longer he could support his son's weight without dropping him so he wasn't about to chance carrying him up the stairs to the boys room. Waiting for Dean to gently lower Sam's upper body onto the sofa, John carefully placed his legs down, arranging them so that Sam's legs hung just over the arm. Sam had grown so tall now that the couch just wasn't big enough for his frame to fit on it.

"God, somebody help me, it hurts so bad." Sam mewled, tears cascading down his cheeks as he felt himself being lowered onto what he assumed was the couch in Bobby's living room. He dared not open his eyes since his head was spinning faster than a merry go round at the local carnival, making him feel as if he was about to 'toss his cookies'.

"Shhh, you're gonna be okay Sammy." He heard as he felt his head lifted tenderly and a pillow placed beneath it.

He wanted to scream out that they wrong, that he wasn't going to be okay, as he felt the bile starting to rise in his throat. His head felt like it was literally going to explode like an overripe watermelon that had left out in the sun too long. Sucking in a stuttering breath, he was startled by the feeling of something cool being suddenly placed upon his head, causing him to jump a little. He would have sighed at the contented feeling of the coolness, had it not been for the fact that the minute movement he made sent waves of pain crashing through his head once again. Unable to contain the nausea that soon followed, he whispered "sick" just before he felt his body turned to the side. Within seconds, he felt vomit spewing forth from his mouth, wincing at the sound of it splattering on the wooden floor. Moments later, he wished there was more in his stomach to expel when the dry heaves took hold causing the pain in his head to increase tenfold.

"Please Dean…Dad…sm'body make the pain go 'way" Sam slurred as he began to make a keening sound that came deep from within his chest. "I ca-can't take it a'ymore."

"Bobby, can't we give him something?" Dean begged as he grasped Sam's hand and squeezed, trying to give his brother some of his strength.

"Dean, I wish we could, but it could mask whatever is wrong with Sammy. We can't take that chance son." Bobby answered, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was tearing his heart out to see Sam in such bad pain.

"What about his vertigo medicine, maybe he's just having a really vicious attack." John stated as he ran a calloused hand through his hair. "Maybe that's all he needs to help him feel better."

"I don't think so John. He's never experienced pain like this before with one of his attacks. Jefferson should be here shortly, we just need to wait and see what he says." Bobby reiterated sadly.

"Damn it Bobby, don't you understand I can't just stand here and watch my boy hurting this way." John lamented as he heard Sam whimper once again.

"John I know it's hard, but you've…." Bobby never got to finish the sentence as he watched the tormented father turn around and grab his jacket before walking out the door. "Damned idjit" Bobby grumbled with a sigh. At times like this, he really wanted to knock some sense into the man's head. Knowing that he had to keep Dean from shattering for Sammy's sake, he walked over and placed a hand on the anguished brother's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Jefferson will be here soon."

"He better be Bobby, cause I don't think Sammy can handle much more of this." Dean retorted as he glanced up just long enough for the grizzled hunter to see the silent tears streaking down his face. His point was highly punctuated when Sam screamed out in pain once again.

* * *

"Damn it, where the hell are you Jefferson?" John cursed as he paced along the front porch, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Sam was in unbearable pain and he didn't know how much longer his youngest could stand it before something dreadful happened. Hearing his youngest cry out in pain once again, he slammed his foot into the bottom of the wooden railing that surrounded the porch, guilt consuming him for not being in there by Sam's side. But it had been too much for him to handle…the way that Sam pleaded with them to make the pain go away. Closing his eyes, he could still see the utter despair on Sam's face as he begged him and Dean to take the pain away.

Hissing in a quick breath between the sound of his son's yells, he was about to go back inside when he heard the crunch of gravel indicating a car was coming down the winding driveway. Watching for the vehicle to pull into view, he sighed in relief at seeing Jefferson's metallic blue Mustang convertible. "It's about effing time." he voiced as he jogged down the porch to meet the middle aged doctor.

Pulling his car up alongside the Impala and placing it in park, the first thing Jefferson saw was John glancing his way from the porch. From the pinched look on the hunter's face, he knew things had to bad where the baby of the family was concerned. Grasping his medical bag quickly from the passenger seat, he was surprised when the door was jerked open beside him.

"Would you hurry the hell up Jefferson, Sammy's in there hurting and he needs your help now!" John gasped as he reached out to take the medical bag, not giving the doctor time to offer a greeting.

Ignoring the obviously distressed father's words, Jefferson lurched out of the car rather quickly for a man of his height. "What are we looking at John?" He queried as they jogged towards the house at a pretty quick pace. The faster he knew what was wrong, the quicker he'd be able to treat the youngest Winchester.

"I don't really know other than Sam collapsed in his brother's arms a little while ago with a severe headache. It's only gotten worse over the past thirty minutes and he's been throwing up too." John answered a little breathlessly as they clambered up the steps to Bobby's porch where Bobby was now holding the door open for them to enter.

Marching through the front door, Jefferson didn't have to ask where Sam was from the weak, plaintive cries he could hear coming from the couch area. Hurrying over and kneeling in the place that Dean had just vacated, he could tell that Sam was exhausted, yet in deep pain, as he placed a hand on Sam's wrist to take his pulse.

"How long has Sam been like this?" Jefferson asked with concern as he opened his medical bag and took out the stethoscope, placing it on Sam's chest. The kid felt clammy and he was worried Sam would soon slip into shock, or even worse, start convulsing.

"About forty five minutes now." Dean answered as he watched Jefferson working on his baby brother. "It seems to have gotten steadily worse over the last fifteen minutes or so though."

Nodding his head to let the others know that he had heard the information, Jefferson pulled out a penlight and readied himself fore the reaction Sam would have to it if his assumption about Sam's diagnosis was correct. Placing a thumb on Sam's eyelid, he gently lifted it and shined the light into his eye.

"Nooooooo" Sam howled as he swung his arm forward and knocked the penlight from the doctor's hand before trying to fling himself off the couch to get away from whomever was trying to cause him more pain.

"Sammy" Dean gasped as he reached out and caught Sam in his arms, lowering him to the floor. He had been unprepared for the violent move by his brother and nearly hadn't caught him in time.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean groused as he looked at Jefferson while trying to calm his trembling brother at the same time.

"That was my fault Dean. Sam was just reacting to the light I shined in his eyes." Jefferson answered as he pulled out a sterile syringe and a vial of translucent liquid. Removing the plastic packaging, he plunged the needle into the bottle, drawing it up into the syringe.

"Apparently, Sam is suffering from the effects of a debilitating migraine. By that, I mean the pain is all consuming to the point that Sam is unable to function on an everyday level. The problem with this migraine is that it isn't one that's going to go away anytime soon."

"Wha-what do you mean it isn't going to go away anytime soon?" John questioned anxiously as he watched Jefferson plunge the needle into the skin on his baby boy's arm.

"One of the nastier side effects of Meniere's Disease is that it can sometimes cause twenty four hour migraines." Jefferson answered somberly as he depressed the plunger on the syringe to administer a strong dose of Demerol to the youngest Winchester.

"Sonuvabitch, just when you think it can't get worse, Winchester lick kicks in and bites you in the ass." Dean swore as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair as his brother started quieting down due to the effect of the strong narcotic the doctor administered.

"I know things look bad right now Dean, but the medicine will keep Sam under so he shouldn't feel anymore pain once it takes full effect." Jefferson placated as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it in support.

"Yeah, for now, but how many more of these headaches will Sam have to suffer from?" Dean asked as he watched his brother succumb to the medicine completely and enter a drug induced slumber. "Are they something Sammy will have to deal with for the rest of his life?"

"I wish I could answer you Dean, but there's no way of knowing. The headaches could be a life long problem, or they could suddenly abate without any warning." The doctor answered honestly, wishing he could be more helpful.

"But for now, I think we need to get Sam upstairs so he'll be more comfortable. Once he is, I'll get an IV started to keep him hydrated while he is under."

"Here, I'll do it." John stated as he moved in to pick up his youngest son and carry him up to his room. Right now, he needed the connection with his youngest. Hoisting Sam up in his arms, he grunted under his son's weight and then made his way through the living room and up the stairs while at the same time praying that tomorrow would be a better day.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

* * *

**Previously: **_"Here, I'll do it." John stated as he moved in to pick up his youngest son and carry him up to his room. Right now, he needed the connection with his youngest. Hoisting Sam up in his arms, he grunted under his son's weight and then made his way through the living room and up the stairs while at the same time praying that tomorrow would be a better day. _

Placing his son gently on the bed, John couldn't help but worry what this latest side effect of Sam's illness would bring about. Sam had been through so much lately and it just wasn't fair for him to have to suffer through even more. As he unbuttoned Sam's jeans and pulled them off so his son could rest more comfortably, he sighed at the fact that no matter how many people they helped, or how much evil they eradicated, it seemed they were always destined to be hurt.

"Damn it, why the hell does fate always have it in for me and my family? Just what the hell have I done to deserve this and why are you making my baby boy pay?" John yelled, slamming his fists into the wall near the bed and cracking the plaster as his feelings finally got the better of him. Taking in a sobbing breath, he slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest before placing his head upon them. He knew he was wallowing in despair, but right now, he just didn't care. Suddenly feeling a hand placed on his shoulder moments later, he glanced up to see Dean looking at him, concern evident in his oldest boys eyes.

"Dad?"

"Sorry Dean, I just…I kind of lost it there for a minute." John apologized as he swiped a shirt sleeve across his tear laden eyes.

"It's okay Dad, I've felt like breaking down a few times myself. But you can't do it in front of Sammy. He's got enough on his shoulders as it is without having to worry about the two of us losing it." Dean voiced softly.

"Damn it, I didn't think." John gasped as he looked over at the bed to see his youngest child still sleeping soundly.

"You don't have to worry this time since the drugs still have him under, but next time…" Dean trailed off hoping his father would understand the consequences of what could have happened.

"There won't be a next time Ace, I'll get it together." John promised as he pushed himself up from the floor to a standing position. No way was he going to become yet another burden for Sam to have to carry.

"See that you do John." Bobby groused threateningly, having heard the end of the conversation after running up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. "And by the way, that hole better not be in the wall tomorrow morning when the kid comes out of his drug induced slumber or you'll pay the price if you get my drift."

John could tell Bobby was serious by the expression on his face and had no doubts the hunter would follow through on whatever he was thinking about doing. In a way it angered him somewhat, but then he also knew how much Bobby loved his boys and would willingly protect them from anything with his life, including him.

"I'll go get the stuff to patch the hole right now." John stated as he carded a calloused hand through his hair. He needed a breather away from things anyway and it wouldn't hurt to have a few beers at the local bar to numb the mind.

"I'll ride along just to make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble." Bobby said as he noticed the look on John's face that suggested he was planning on doing more than just going to the local hardware store.

"Damn, there goes that idea." John mumbled as he walked past Bobby and out the door.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sam woke up to feeling of a distant throbbing in his head and the woozy effects of what must be pain medication running through his system. Throwing back the blankets and pushing himself from the bed, he stumbled a little as he made his way over to his duffle and dug through it to find some clean clothing. As he dressed, he couldn't help but notice how unnaturally quiet things were and wondered where everyone was at. Bracing himself against the wall as he pulled his jeans up, he was startled by the feeling of a hand placed upon his shoulder which caused him to jump a little.

"Sorry princess, didn't mean to scare you." Dean said with a smirk as he walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair almost dripping wet. "Just wanted to check in on you and see how you were feeling."

Watching as his brother's lips moved, but no sound came out, Sam's breathing faltered and he began to hyperventilate.

"Sammy, Sammy what's wrong?" Dean gasped anxiously as he grabbed his brother by the arms and led him over to the chair in the corner of the room before gently lowering him into it in fear that his brother could pass out.

"De-Dean, I ca-can't hear you." Sam garbled not realizing that he had just answered the question that Dean had asked. He couldn't help the trembling that suddenly took hold of him at realizing he couldn't even hear the sound of his own voice speaking.

"Shit, not now, it's too soon. He hasn't even had the chance to learn sign language yet!" Dean swore as he pulled his baby brother's head to his chest and rubbed circles on his back as he began to rock him back and forth while trying to calm him, something that always worked when Sam was younger. Glancing around the room for something to write on as he continued the soothing motion, Dean spied a notepad and pencil sitting on top of the dresser.

Waiting until his brother finally got control of his emotions and breathing, Dean grasped his younger sibling's chin and gently lifted his head to make Sammy look at him. Pantomiming that he need to get something to write with, he motioned towards the dresser where the notepad lay, pointed to himself and then to it. When he noticed Sam nodding his head that he understood, Dean quickly dressed before he lost his towel and embarrassed himself and then trotted over to get the notepad and returned within a moment's time. Jotting down a quick note, he turned it around so that Sammy could read it.

"_It's going to be okay Tiger. Maybe this isn't permanent yet. It could just be a side effect of the migraine you've been dealing with. Jefferson said the pressure from the headache could cause a few unexpected complications" _

"Dean, I'm sc-scared." Sam voiced as tears trailed silently down his face after reading the note. He knew Dean was trying to make him feel better, but it just wasn't working this time since he felt like the room was closing in on him.

"_I know you are kiddo, but I'm here and I'm gonna take care of you. Nothing's going to hurt you while I'm around." _Dean wrote in big letters as if to stress his point in writing.

Giving his brother a hesitant nod, Sam turned his face away so that Dean couldn't see just how scared he still was. For Pete's sake, he was nearly nineteen years old now, not to mention a Winchester, and he should be able to handle whatever life threw his way instead of acting like a frightened little boy as he was doing now.

"_Un uh Sammy, don't you do that. Don't you feel bad for being scared. Hell kiddo, I would be scared myself if I were in your shoes_." Dean admitted as he wrote the words down for Sammy to see. _"I can't say that I know what you're going through, because I don't. But I will keep telling you this over and over until you believe it. You are NOT in this alone. I'll be there with you every step of the way."_

"I kn-know you will." Sam stated with a somber smile as he swiped away the tears from his eyes with his finger tips.

"_So what do you say we go downstairs and get some breakfast in you so you can take your pain medication before that headache you're experiencing turns into another full fledged migraine." _Dean penned, knowing that Sam had to take that first big step towards facing his new life of silence, if indeed his hearing was gone for good.

"No, please, can't I just eat up here?" Sam begged as he turned pleading eyes on his brother full force.

"_Sorry dude, but I am not going to let you go inside that shell and hide yourself away from the world. The only way to deal with this latest turn of events is to grab it by the horns and face it head on." _Dean informed his brother with pen and paper.

"But Dean, I'm not re-ready to face Da-Dad just yet. I don't want to see the…" Sam trailed off as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"_The what Sam? The disappointment or the pity? Is that what you think you're going to see on Dad's face when he learns the news?" _Dean knew he had hit the nail on the head when Sam didn't reply. And honestly, he couldn't blame Sam for worrying since he was afraid his father would have that same exact reaction too.

"_Sammy, you have to understand that it's going to be a major shock when Dad finds out you can't hear, and yeah, he'll probably show some pity at first, but that's a normal reaction for any parent to have. You're his son, his baby boy. He's not going to always feel that way though, Once he sees that you can deal with this, that we can deal with this as a family, then he'll start treating you the same way he always has." _Dean wrote, feeling as though he was giving what would have been one of Pastor Jim's famous sermons.

"Yeah, well that might not be a good thing with as much as me and Dad always fought." Sam huffed as he swiped his face with his hands once again.

Dean couldn't help but laugh a little upon hearing Sammy's words, even if they came out somewhat slurred. If Sam could still be sarcastic about things, then his little brother hadn't lost the fighting spirit he would need to see him through the days to come. Palming the nape of Sam's neck, Dean gave it a little squeeze before offering his hand to hoist Sam up.

Clasping his brother's hand, Sam was nervous about what the next few moments would bring but he felt secure knowing that Dean would be right there by his side when the news was broke to his Dad and Bobby. Allowing Dean to pull him to his feet, he took a deep breath and then nodded to let his brother know he was ready to face the music so to speak.

Giving his little brother the thumbs up sign that everything would be okay, Dean led the way out of the room with Sam following behind while at the same time thinking to himself, "God help John Winchester if he messes this up."

TBC _So how will John react when they break the news? Will this be the straw that breaks the camel's back?_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 16**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_Giving his little brother the thumbs up sign that everything would be okay, Dean led the way out of the room with Sam following behind while at the same time thinking to himself, "God help John Winchester if he messes this up."_

Plodding down the stairs beside Dean, Sam couldn't help but tense knowing that his father was probably sitting at the table and enjoying his first morning cup of coffee. _"Well, he won't be enjoying it for long." _Sam thought with sadness, knowing that Dean was about to hit him with the news of his deafness. Worrying his bottom lip, he couldn't help but be scared of what his father's reaction would be. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a light squeeze on his shoulder and glanced over to see Dean giving him a concerned look.

"M'okay, just nervous." Sam informed his brother knowing that Dean was worried about him, just by the look on his face. He didn't need to hear the words to know it.

Nodding his head in affirmation, Dean could only pray that Sam's nervous apprehension was for naught, that their father would react in a way that Sam knew he was still loved and needed, and not just a burden for them to have to deal with now. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Dean gave Sam what he hoped was a look of firm support and then made his way to the table, with Sam following closely behind.

Pulling out a chair and sitting down, he waited for Sam to do the same before looking at his father and Bobby. "We need to talk."

John immediately became troubled upon hearing the agitated tone in his oldest son's voice. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Furtively glancing over towards Bobby, he could tell the hunter felt the same.

"Dean, what is it? What's wrong? John queried as he nervously twirled the coffee cup in his hands before placing it on the table.

Dad, it's not good news so please be careful with the way you react to this." Dean warned, knowing that Sam couldn't hear the words he was saying. "When Sam woke up this morning, he…uh, well, he couldn't hear. He's deaf." Dean stated bluntly wanting to get the words out. He knew he was abrupt with the news, but damn it, he was having a hard time dealing with it himself.

John's face immediately paled and took on a deathly shade of white. He knew this moment was coming, but he never expected it to be so soon and it set of powerful emotions he found himself unable to control.

"Damn it all to hell!" He swore vehemently as blinding anger overtook him and he threw his coffee cup across the room where is shattered upon impact with the wall. Pushing himself up from the table, he stumbled through the room and out the back door before rational thought could take over and stop him from doing so. He just he knew he had to get out of there now.

"Dad, what the hell?" Dean growled as he watched his father take off in shock. He couldn't believe the stupid ass had reacted so badly, even after the warning he gave him and could only imagine how Sam felt now. Turning to face his younger sibling, he could see just how emotionally shattered his baby brother was from their father's negative reaction to the news.

"Sammy." was all he could say before Sam turned and bolted from the room in the opposite direction of which John had went. "Sammy wait." Dean called out automatically even though he knew his baby brother couldn't hear him. Pushing himself from the table, he took off after his brother with Bobby hot on his heels. He'd deal with his dad later. Sammy was the one who needed him now.

Thrusting open the screen door, Dean caught a quick glimpse of Sam rounding the corner down near one of the old junk car piles in the salvage yard_. _"Damn it kiddo, where the hell are you going?"He wondered as he took off at a fast sprint, hoping to catch his younger sibling before he could get too far.

Remembering the small pond where they spent many a day swimming or just relaxing by skipping stones on the water, Dean suddenly knew exactly where Sam was headed. Sam always felt more calm and serene there than he did anywhere else. He remembered Sam having told him that at the pond, he felt like he could leave the hunting life behind for just a little while. There, he could pretend that everything was right in their world and be just like any kid his age, one who didn't hunt monsters.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

Arriving at the tool shed in Bobby's back yard, John immediately began to take his anger out on the punching bag Bobby had hanging from the ceiling. Throwing jab after jab into the bag, he cursed the fates for bringing this latest tragedy down on his baby boy. It wasn't enough for Sam to have to suffer the vertigo attacks and debilitating migraines. No, now he had to face a world in which he couldn't hear. Falling to his knees in exhaustion after about ten minutes, he hung his head towards his chest and swiped away the silent tears that were beginning to trail down his face.

"I don't think I can do this Mary." He whispered guiltily as he twirled the golden wedding band on his finger. "How can I be there for him when he can't even hear me now? How am I supposed to stop hunting and give him the life he needs, especially when that thing that killed you is still out there on the lose?"

Sighing deeply, he rubbed his forehead with a calloused hand and wondered what he was supposed to do now. Should he give up the hunting life and try to lead a normal existence now or did he do the one thing he swore he would never do, leave his youngest behind? Lord knows he didn't want to hurt Sammy, but he didn't know if he could ever live with himself ever again if he didn't kill that yellow eyed son of a bitch that destroyed their family.

"Damn it, I can't handle this, not right now." John cursed as his thoughts became jumbled in his mind. With the mood he was in right now, he had to get away for little while or risk alienating both of his sons for good. He knew Dean would be ready to kick his ass for leaving for taking off the way he did, but he was doing what was best for his kids.

Pulling the leys from his pocket, he went back inside Bobby's place and scribbled down a quick note about needing time to think before dashing out to his truck and firing up the engine. He needed a drink and he needed it now.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

Running past the shells of old, rusted out cars stacked in Bobby's salvage yard, Sam's main thought was getting to the one place where he felt safe and more secure than he did anywhere else, well, except for the Impala...the old pond at the edge of Bobby's property. That old pond had made him feel invincible as a kid and that nothing or no one could ever hurt him..He hoped it still worked that magic now.

Jogging past the last row of cars, he picked up speed as he spotted the old path that led down to the pond hidden amongst a stand of trees. The path was nearly grown over with lots of brush now that they rarely went there, but he could remember its location like the back of his hand and had no trouble spotting it right away.

Making his way down the path now covered by overgrown weeds, he nearly fell when his foot became ensnared by a vine. Knowing that he needed to slowdown or risk being hurt, he bent down and untangled his foot and then stopped for just a minute to take a deep breath into his oxygen starved lungs. Surveying his surroundings, it made him feel a little uneasy when he suddenly realized he couldn't hear if danger was approaching him. Shaking the negative thought from his head, he decided to push onward knowing that Bobby's place was well protected by the sigils that were carved into various trees on the property.

Finally arriving at the pond approximately ten minutes later, he sighed upon noticing that the log that he and Dean used to lean against while talking as kids was nothing but a rotted piece of wood now with big holes in it that would barely support a frog's weight, let alone his.

Picking up a nearby stone, he walked to the water's edge and threw it, watching as it skimmed silently across the water. Reaching down to pick up another stone, he felt the tears that were now beginning to cascade down his cheeks. "How could he just take off like that?" Sam wondered as his mind thought back to his father's reaction to the news. He knew it would be bad, but silently hoped for once, that he would be wrong.

"Damn it Dad, you promised!" He screamed out in frustration as he threw the stone out into the middle of the pond as hard as he could.

"You promised," he whispered once again as he hung his head and began to sob in earnest.

Arriving near the pond just in time to his brother yell out, Dean started to make his way towards his brother when he felt a firm hand grasp his arm to stop him.

"Bobby, what the hell?" Dean queried as he glared at the older man.

"Dean, you need to give him some time alone to deal with things." Bobby answered as he pulled off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his hair before replacing it once again.

"No way Bobby, he needs me." Dean refuted as he watched his baby brother sobbing his heart out.

"No Dean, what he needs is the time to grieve for what he's lost. I know it's killing you to stand here and watch him hurting, but if you don't give him the time to let him be angry, to let him cry, then he's just going to keep internalizing his feelings until he has one hell of an emotional breakdown, one that we might not be able to bring him back from."

"Bobby, I can't just stand here and watch him hurting, I have to do something." Dean retorted anxiously, biting on his bottom lip.

"And you will, just not yet. All I'm saying is to give him a little time Dean. You know as well as I do that if you go out there now, Sam will "suck it up" just like your Daddy taught you boys to do." Bobby stated, hoping his words would get through to Dean.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, It's just…"

"I know Ace, it's tearing me to pieces me too to see him hurting like that. Just be patient, hell let us know when he needs us." Bobby said with a sigh before sitting down on the ground to get comfortable so that he could watch over the youngest Winchester.

Sitting down beside the man who was like a second father to him, Dean could only hope that Sam would need him soon, because he was going to go frigging crazy with worry until he did.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 17**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: Just wanted to let you know there is a derogatory scene in this chapter where a drunk put's down Sammy for being deaf. Please don't take that as my opinion of deaf people. I have some friends who are deaf and have the utmost respect for them.**

**Previously: **_Sitting down beside the man who was like a second father to him, Dean could only hope that Sam would need him soon, because he was going to go frigging crazy with worry until he did._

Watching as Sam sat dejectedly at the pond's edge thirty minutes later, Dean could no longer sit back and watch in silence knowing how much Sam was upset and hurting, he needed to be there for Sammy even if it was just to let his baby brother know that he wasn't alone. "I can't just sit here Bobby, I have to do something or I'm going to lose my mind." He said as he turned imploring eyes to the hunter.

"I'm not surprised at that Ace, I never thought you'd last this long." Bobby said with a sad smirk. "From the looks of things, I think Sam could probably use your company right about now so get on out there and take care of the kid like you've always done."

"Yes Sir." Dean answered with a sigh of relief before trotting over to where Sam sat, making sure that he was within Sam's eyesight as he made his approach. Locking eyes with Sammy for just a minute, Dean conveyed what he hoped was silent support with a small smile and then sat down shoulder to shoulder with his not so little brother.

Noticing from the side of his eye that someone was approaching, Sam looked over to see his brother making his way over towards him. He wasn't surprised knowing that Dean wouldn't have let him take off the way he did without following him to make sure he safe. Using his fingertips to swipe the last of the fallen tears from his face, he was grateful when Dean sat down and sat shoulder to shoulder with him. It reinforced the fact that he wasn't alone, that Dean would always be there for him. Making eye contact with his brother for just a moment, he was even more grateful when Dean didn't force him to talk, he just smiled at him and then turned to stare out at the water.

"That's my boy." Bobby said with pride as he watched Dean give Sam the room he needed, while still letting the kid know he was there for him. At least he had one less worry on him now. Sammy would be safe and in good hands as long as his brother was with him and that meant he could focus on something else, or should he say _someone _else. There was one Winchester who definitely wasn't going to be safe as soon as he got his hands on the idjit.

Standing up and brushing the dirt from his jeans, Bobby glanced at his boys one last time before starting on his way back to the salvage yard. It was time to kick some Winchester ass and he was just the man for the job. As he traversed the dirt path back, he thought about the things he would say to the man and whether or not John deserved a good beating for the way he reacted to the startling news about Sam's deafness. Hell, he knew the man was upset about the news and he had every right to be, but he didn't have the right to storm off the way he did and hurt Sam in only the way that a parent could have.

"Damn it John, why the hell can't you think before you act every once in a while?" Bobby queried aloud angrily even though no one was around to hear him.

Finally arriving back at the salvage yard approximately twenty minutes or so later, he huffed in annoyance upon noticing that John's black 2-door 1986 GMC Sierra Grande was missing from the driveway. His payback would have to wait.

_~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~_

Sitting on the barstool and nursing his fourth shot of Jack Daniels, John sighed deeply as he thought about what was going on back at Bobby's place and what he was in for, if and when he decided to finally return there. He had no qualms with the fact that both Bobby and Dean would love to get their hands around his neck right now, especially after the way he just up and left.

"Hey, you okay there buddy?" another bar patron, well on his way to being drunk, asked John after hearing the deep sigh emitted by the hunter.

"Yeah, just trying to drink away my problems." John answered, not bothering to even look at the man as he threw back his head and swallowed the shot of whiskey.

"Me too. Got some pain in the ass in-laws staying at my place right now. As far as their concerned, I'm the scum of the earth and can't do anything right." the man hiccupped as he ordered another round of Jim Bean. 'So, what's got you down mister?"

"One of my sons. He has this illness and this morning it cost him his hearing…the kid is deaf." John answered, the whiskey relaxing his inhibitions about telling others of his family business.

"Deaf huh, kid won't be worth a damn to you now. Nothing but a burden for you to have to deal with for the rest of your liffe. If I were you, I'd drop his ass off at an orphanage somewhere and never look back. Get rid of him like yesterday's trash." The man slurred as he swallowed down another drunk.

"You drunken sunovabitch, how dare you talk about my son like that." John sneered as he grabbed the drunkard by the lapels of his coat and pulled him within inches of his face. "That's my baby you're talking about and for your information, he is not worthless, much less a burden.

"Whoa man, you're the one sitting here beside me groaning about the kid and trying to drink your troubles away so don't go all self righteous on me. You were thinking the same damn thing yourself or you wouldn't be here trying to drown away your sorrows."

The drunk never saw the first that flew suddenly into his face, knocking him off the barstool in a daze. "Don't go putting words in my mouth. I love my son and I'm damned ashamed of myself right now for losing my cool and taking off the way I did when I found out. But I will NEVER consider Sammy a burden, he'll always be a blessing to me. Him and his brother are my only reasons for living and I'll be damned if I'll let someone like you put either one of them down." John enunciated as he poked a finger hard into the man's chest.

"Okay you two, that's enough or take it outside." The bartender shouted as he pulled a baseball bat from behind the counter and slapped it into his meaty fist. He wasn't about to put up with any brawls breaking out while he was on duty.

"Calm down, I'm outa here anyway. I gotta get back to my kids and make things right with them once again." John stated as he pulled a couple of bills out of his wallet and threw them on the bar to pay the tab before leaving the establishment.

_~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~_

After about an hour of just sitting there beside his brother and staring out over the water. Sam knew it was time to face up to the new reality life had sent his way. He couldn't just withdraw into the cocoon of his brother's protection like he wanted to and never come out again. That wouldn't be fair to Dean. No, he had to take that first step towards regaining control of his life back, even if it scared the crap out of him to even think about being around other people when he couldn't hear them. Sweeping the hair away that had fallen in front of his eyes, he looked at his brother and said, "I think I'm ready to go back to Bobby's now." He could feel a headache beginning to take hold and didn't want to be too far from his vertigo meds just in case.

Dean couldn't have been more proud of Sam than he was at that moment. He knew his baby brother was scared, but he could see the resolve in his eyes to start living life again and he was going to make sure nothing got in the way of it. Pushing himself to his feet, he grasped Sam by the hand and then hoisted him up also. "Let's go home kiddo," he voiced clearly as possible, hoping that Sam would be able to read some of what he was saying by watching his lips.

Giving Dean a quizzical look, Sam wished he could understand what his brother had said to him. He thought he made out the word kiddo, but he couldn't be sure and it saddened him. But what saddened him the most, was knowing that he would never hear his brother's voice again and it caused a slight shudder to run through his body.

Sensing the somber mood coming over his little brother, Dean threw an arm around his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before nodding his head towards the path to let Sam know that it was time to go. The last thing he needed was for Sam to be caught up in depressing thoughts again.

Nodding his head affirmatively to let Dean know he was ready, Sam set off down the path with Dean walking beside him. As they walked, he wondered whether or not his dad would be there when they returned. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face the man yet knowing what John thought of him now. He just hoped he wouldn't lose it in front of his father, making himself look weak and defenseless. That would be all his old man needed to substantiate his reason for leaving him behind when they went back to the hunt. Shaking the negative thoughts from his head before Dean could take notice, Sam took a deep breath to prepare himself to face whatever happened ahead.

Furtively glancing at Sam from the corner of his eye, Dean could tell Sam was nervous and knew without a doubt that he was worried about facing their father. He wanted to tell the kid not to worry, that everything would be okay, but he didn't have anything to write on, and they had only recently started learning ASL and wasn't fluent enough to converse with each other yet. Doing the only thing he could, Dean stepped a little closer and nudged Sam with his shoulder, hoping Sam would take it for the way it was meant, as brotherly support and _"I'm here for you dude."_

Arriving back at the salvage yard a few minutes later, Sam didn't know whether to be upset or glad that his father's truck was nowhere in sight. He really wanted to know what was going through the man's mind, but he was also afraid to find out about whether or not his dad considered him a burden now.

Tugging a hand through his hair, he sighed as he felt his headache ramping up another notch. He knew it was caused by stress and just hoped it wouldn't lead to a vertigo attack. It had been a little while since his last one and he knew his luck wouldn't hold out much longer.

Hoping that maybe a little sleep would help, he dismissed himself to go upstairs to get some rest. In doing so, he never saw his father's truck pulling into the driveway or the look of pure anger that crossed Bobby's face when he saw the man returning.

**TBC _I'm not happy with this chapter since it just didn't flow smoothly, but I figured you waited long enough already and didn't want you to have to wait another day or two. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 18**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **The language is going to be colorful in this one as Dean and Bobby let their anger be known.

**Previously: **_Tugging a hand through his hair, Sam sighed as he felt his headache ramping up another notch. He knew it was caused by stress and just hoped it wouldn't lead to a vertigo attack. It had been a little while since his last one and he knew his luck wouldn't hold out much longer. Hoping that maybe a little sleep would help, he dismissed himself to go upstairs to get some rest. In doing so, he never saw his father's truck pulling into the driveway or the look of pure anger that crossed Bobby's face when he saw the man returning._

Parking his truck beside Bobby's old 1971 Chevy Pickup, John wearily climbed out of his own vehicle and rubbed his face with a calloused palm, thinking about the words he needed to say or write to Sam to make up for the way he reacted earlier when Dean sprung the news on him about Sam being deaf. He knew the basic _"I'm sorry" _wouldn't cut it this time. No, what he had done had hurt his son to the very core and it was going to take more than just words this time to make things up to his boys. Striding forth, he was suddenly surprised when he found himself grabbed from behind and slammed violently against his own GMC truck.

"Bobby, what the hell?" He queried angrily, wincing from the pain of his back colliding with the side view mirror as the hunter came into view.

"Don't you 'what the hell me' you stupid, irresponsible bastard. How dare you take off on that boy the way you did!" Bobby yelled angrily just before his fist collided with John's right cheek causing the hunter's head to whip painfully to the side.

"Damn it Bobby, I never meant…,"

"I'm sick of hearing that excuse John. You never mean to hurt the boys yet you manage to do it all the damn time without even trying." Bobby retorted as he drew his hand back, ready to strike again.

"Bobby would you just cool it for a minute and listen. I'm not just gonna stand here and let you beat the hell out of me." John voiced, his own fists raising in anticipation of a fight if that was the way Bobby wanted it.

"Why the hell should I listen to you John? You've never once shown that same courtesy to the boys when it mattered the most." Bobby responded, spittle flying from his mouth in disgust.

"Because this time, I'm trying to do things right." John answered as he took a deep, calming breath. "Believe me Bobby, you can't make me feel any worse than I already do. I know I was wrong to leave the way I did and I know it hurt Sam, but damn it, I came back so I could try to make it up to the kid."

"You better not be just talking out your ass John. You better mean every word you just said because if you hurt that boy again, I won't be responsible for my actions." Bobby grumbled through clenched teeth a he tried to rein in the anger that still had a firm grip on him.

"If I hurt him again, you have my full permission to fill my ass with that buckshot you're always threatening me with." John stated with a wry grin. He couldn't help but seem to think those words sounded familiar.

"Deal." Bobby agreed, wondering when they day would actually come that he would have to do that very thing.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Making his way over towards the bed, Sam groaned as the room seemed to suddenly tilt on it's axis and begai to spin, making him feel as if he were on a tilt-a-whirl ride. Placing a hand to the side of his head, his imbalance caused him to stumble. "Guh" he groaned as nausea assaulted him with relentless vigor, bile starting to make it's way up his esophagus. He tried to reposition himself to keep from falling as his imbalance became severe, but he felt himself falling forward and knew his head was about to collide with the bed.

"Whoa there Tiger, I've got you." Dean stated as he quickly wrapped his arms around Sam's midsection and pulled him back against his chest. Lowering them both to the ground, he wasn't surprised to hear Sammy gasp the word "sick." Reaching out to grasp the small waste basket between his and Sam's bed, he shoved it under Sam's chin and supported his brother's head while Sam heaved into it.

"It's okay Tiger, just let it all out." Dean cooed naturally as he felt Sam shaking within his hold, the bout of sickness nearly doing him in. He knew Sam couldn't hear him as he spoke to him either time, but maybe he could sense what had been said or could feel the vibrations coming from within his chest.

Once the nausea had passed, Dean grasped a pillow from the bed and placed it under Sam's head and then pulled a blanket off also and placed it over his baby brother. Grabbing the notepad and pen from the top of the small bedside table in the room, he wrote some words quickly and then showed them to his brother. "Just try to relax kiddo, I'm going to get your meds and I'll be right back."

Rushing downstairs to grasp the suppositories and the Meclizine along with a bottle of water, he could hear an extremely loud shouting match going on between his father and Bobby. Sucking in a deep breath, he pushed the need to confront his father to the back of his mind, Sammy was the important one now. As he turned around to make his way up the steps, he could of have sworn he heard the sound of flesh on flesh and couldn't help but wonder who got in the first hit. Arriving back at the bedroom just moment's later, he kneeled down by his brother's side.

"Okay Sammy, you know the drill. I'm going to lower your jeans and boxers so I can give you the suppository and then we'll wait a little while for that too kick in before I can give you the Meclizine for your dizziness." Dean informed his brother, before remembering Sam couldn't hear a word he had said. Showing Sam the suppository first so he wouldn't be startled with what was about to happen, Dean reached in under the blanket and undid the buttons on Sam's button fly jeans before pulling them and his boxers down. Administering the suppository, he went to wash his hands so he could give Sam the other medication when it was time.

Sitting there beside his younger sibling and carding his fingers through Sam's hair, Dean really wished he could be outside where the action was going on between his father and Bobby. He so wanted to kick his dad's butt for the way he had reacted earlier, but he wasn't about to leave his baby brother with the shape that Sammy was in right now.

Realizing moments later that Sam was about to fade off to sleep, Dean roused him just long enough to give him the other medication and then hoisted Sam off the floor and placed him on the bed. Tucking his brother in, Dean sat by his side until Sam's breathing was deep and even. "Sleep well kiddo, I've got something pressing to take care of."

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Breathing a sigh of relief at having come through the confrontation with Bobby relatively unscathed, John pulled open the screen door and walked in only to find himself quickly exiting through it the hard way as Dean's fist connected with nose, causing him to see stars as blood trickled from his nose. He didn't have time to recover from the blow before Dean swept his legs out from under him, causing him to land with a thump on his derriere.

"Sonuvabitch." John gasped as pain shot up through his tailbone making his eyes water. "Dean, calm down damn it." John gasped as he felt his oldest child's hands latch onto the lapels of his jacket.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down after what you did you sorry sonuvabitch. How dare you show your face around here again after what you did to Sammy."

"Dean please, you don't understand." John pleaded as he wrapped his hands around Dean's wrists to keep his son from flinging him backwards off the porch.

"Oh, I understand alright. You were too damned weak to deal with Sam losing his hearing and you had to go drown yourself in a bottle. Did you honestly think I wouldn't smell the liquor on your breath huh Dad?"

Lowering his head in shame, John inhaled a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry son, but please don't let a moment of weakness come between us. I know I was wrong and God knows how ashamed I am of myself, but I never meant to hurt you or Sammy. It's just that when you told me about his latest issue, I just lost it. I couldn't get past the fact that Sammy could no longer hear. The anger churned and boiled inside of me until I just had to get away and let it out before I exploded." John stated, hoping his words would explain his actions.

"Do you even care what your _weakness_ did to Sammy?" Dean asked, as he pushed his father away from him and stumbled backwards to sit in one of the folding chairs on Bobby's porch.

"That's why I'm here Dean, I need to make things up to him, to the both of you. Just please, give me a chance to explain, that's all I'm asking." John pleaded as he looked his oldest directly in the eye.

"You're explanations going to have to wait, that is if I decided to let you explain at all. Because of you, Sammy had another one of his vertigo attacks and I had to give him his medication. He'll be asleep for hours." Dean told his father with weariness as he slumped further down into the chair.

"Dean, do I need to call Jefferson?" Bobby asked, as he finally decided to make his presence known.

"No, Sammy's okay for now. He just needs to sleep it off." Dean answered with a wan smile at the man who was so much a like a father to him and his little brother. "Let's jut give him a few hours and if he's still throwing up when he wakes up, then we'll call Jefferson to see about giving him an IV before he becomes dehydrated."

"Okay, I'll leave it up to your call Ace. You know the kid better than anybody." Bobby replied as he walked over to another chair and sat down in it.

"You've got that right, Sammy has always been my Sam." Dean said with a smile at the anagram he always related Sammy's name too.

"Kid, that's been obvious since they first day your family arrived on my doorstep all those years ago." Bobby said with a smile of his own. "And nothing's changed since then."

John couldn't help but feel somewhat somber as he listened to the conversation going on between Dean and Bobby since the words definitely rang true. Sam had always belonged to Dean, ever since that night he put Sam in Dean's arms and told him to run. And honestly, he was thankful for the deep bond that the boys shared, he just wished he could be a part of that bond sometimes. Sighing forlornly, he could only hope that once Sam awoke, his children would forgive him and allow him to be a part of their lives once again.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 19**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_John couldn't help but feel somewhat somber as he listened to the conversation going on between Dean and Bobby since the words definitely rang true. Sam had always belonged to Dean, ever since that night he put Sam in Dean's arms and told him to run. And honestly, he was thankful for the deep bond that the boys shared, he just wished he could be a part of that bond sometimes. Sighing forlornly, he could only hope that once Sam awoke, his children would forgive him and allow him to be a part of their lives once again._

"Well, it's getting late, I better go get dinner started." Bobby voiced after a lapse in conversation as he pushed himself up from the lounge chair he had been relaxing in while they talked. Sam would be waking up in an hour or two and he would need something light and healthy to eat, especially with his stomach being on the sensitive side right now. He figured he would make a big pot of homemade soup, that should help to settle the kid's queasy stomach while providing a filling meal at the same time.

"If it's okay, I'll give you some help Bobby." John stated as he stood up from the step he had been sitting on and brushed the dirt from his pants. He needed to do something for his youngest to make up for his rude exit earlier.

"Actually, no, it's not okay Dad." Dean broke in as he stood up himself. "I don't want you anywhere near Sammy right now. You've hurt him enough for one day and I'm not willing to take any chances that it won't happen again."

"Dean, I said I was sorry. What more do you expect from me?" John asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Yeah Dad, I know, you said you were sorry, But words aren't good enough this time. You need to take the time to think and get your priorities straight. And if Sammy isn't tops on that list, then you need to go back to the hunt and leave us the hell alone." Dean stated calmly as he looked his father in the eye. "I'll give you a week to think on it and decide what you want. Until then, just leave us in peace so I can put my shattered little brother back together." Not giving his father the chance to reply, Dean turned his back on him and walked into the house.

John's mouth gaped open like a fish out of water upon hearing his eldest child's words. He knew Dean was upset with him, but for Dean to actually stand there and give him an ultimatum seriously pissed him off. Clenching his hands in anger, he was about to retort when he saw Bobby standing in the doorway, shotgun in hands.

"John, I think it's best if you leave now and do as Dean asks. You and the boys need a break away from each other and Sam needs some time to recover from the hurt you've caused." Bobby ordered, his intent obvious if John chose to defy him and push things.

"Okay, I'm going, but somebody damn well better call me to let me know how my boy's doing on a daily basis." John huffed, doing his best to rein in his temper. The last thing Sammy needed was for him to create a scene right now.

"Watch your temper John, or you're going to push those boys away for good." Bobby growled before closing the door and effectively dismissing John from this sight.

"Pompous bastard." John snarled before stomping over to his truck to leave. Firing up the truck, he decided to drive into Sioux City and see about finding a cheap motel. He might have been forced to leave, but he would be damned if he went too far from where his boys were staying.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

"Sammy, time to wake up kiddo. Bobby's cooked dinner you don't want to keep him waiting do you?" Dean voiced softly as he brushed the bangs from his baby brother's blue-green eyes to encourage him to awake. He couldn't help talking to his brother even though he knew Sam couldn't hear a word he said, it just came natural to him to do so.

"Wha'?" Sam asked groggily as he pushed himself to sit up upon awaking, groaning as a wave of vertigo hit him causing him to waver.

"Whoa, take it easy there Tiger, nice and slow." Dean stated as he wrapped a supporting arm around his brother's shoulders and guided him up to a sitting position. He couldn't help but worry with the way Sam seemed so out of it. He knew the meds left his brother feeling loopy, but he usually felt better after a nice long nap. Grasping Sam by the chin, he slowly turned his brother's head so that Sammy was looking directly at him. "You okay?" He mouthed clearly, his eyebrows arched in concern.

"M'okay Dean, just moved a li'l too fast is all." Sam said as he breathed deeply to quell the nausea that was trying to build in his stomach.

"Okay then, time to eat." Dean mouthed as he pointed to his watch and then mimicked eating to help his brother understand what he had said.

Sighing deeply, Sam started making his way off the bed. He wasn't sure whether his stomach was ready for food or not, but he also knew Dean would mother hen him to death if he didn't at least try. Following his brother out of the room, along the narrow hallway, and down the steps, he was surprised when he felt his stomach rumble at the delicious smell of whatever it was that Bobby had prepared. Noticing that his brother was grinning at him, Sam figured the rumble must have been rather loud and he blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Arriving in the kitchen, Sam saw Bobby pull out a chair for him and then motion for him to sit and he obliged. He just hoped that the meal tasted as good as it smelled and that his stomach would tolerate it. Smiling politely as Dean placed a bowl in front of him, he was surprised to see that it was soup, homemade from the looks of it too. Glancing up at Bobby in astonishment, he had to laugh when Bobby said something to him that that looked like "eat up kiddo" and then pantomimed slurping the soup.

Hesitantly sipping the soup, Sam's face lit up at the delectable taste. "Din't know you were the Betty Crocker type Bobby." Sam slurred a little, not being able to hear the sound of his own voice. He knew he had got his point across when Bobby gave him a mock glare and folded his arms in front of his chest. Watching as Bobby and Dean ladled some soup into the own bowls, sat down and began to eat, Sam relished in having a calm, sit down dinner for a change.

Once dinner was finished and Sam had excused himself to take a shower, Dean and Bobby sat down to make plans on getting Sam enrolled in a sign language course. They knew they would most likely have their work cut out for them, but neither was willing to allow Sam to withdrawl from society because of his disability.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

After getting himself dressed early the next morning, Sam was surprised when Dean pulled a chair up in front of him and sat down, a serious expression on his face.

"Sammy, we need to talk," he read on the sheet of notebook paper that Dean held up for him to read.

"Abou' wha'?" Sam inquired as he laced up his shoes.

"I think we need to go out today and get enrolled in some sign language classes." Dean answered with a turn of the page. He had already written out a few things in preparation for the conversation.

Sam's heart started beating quickly at the thought of going out in public with no longer being able to hear. There was no way he wanted to face that yet. "Dean, no! I'm not rea'y"

"Yes you are kiddo, Bobby and I will be right there with you." Dean scribbled furiously before turning the paper around to hold up.

"De, please. I don' wanna go out in pu'lic, not yet." Sam gasped, his eyes pleading with Dean to agree with him.

"Look Tiger, I know you're scared. And honestly, I would be too if I were in your position. But you can't just hide from this Sammy. You've got to learn to face people and the sooner you do it, the better it will be." Dean responded as he flipped to the page with the already written argument.

"De'n, I…."

"Sammy, I want to be able to communicate with you without having to write everything down little brother. I want us to be able to carry on an everyday conversation, even if it is with our hands." Dean wrote, giving Sam a pleading look of his own. "Just think, people wouldn't hear me calling you 'bitch' anymore."

"Okay, I guess," Sam barely whispered even though the thought of leaving Bobby's house petrified him more than he could say. At least at Bobby's, he felt secure in his surroundings and he wasn't afraid of how others would look at him.

"Okay? You mean you're willing give the ASL classes a try?" Dean wrote to clarify that he understood Sammy's acceptance.

Nodding his head, Sam acquiesced to Dean's wishes. He knew he had done the right thing when Dean's eyes lit up with happiness.

"That's fantastic kiddo, we'll take this nice and slow." Dean penned for his little brother to see before pulling his anxious brother into a firm hug. "It'll be okay Sammy, just you wait and see."

Waiting for Sam to finish tying his sneakers and stand up, Dean wrapped a supportive arm around his shoulders and walked with him side by side out the door in a show of solidarity to let Sammy know that he wasn't alone.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in a coffee shop early the next morning after a sleepless night, John thought about the words Dean had said to him on the previous day, well maybe thought was understating it since the words ran through his mind over and over throughout the night. He knew Dean was right, that saying sorry would never be enough. He had hurt Sammy worse than the kid had ever been hurt in his life, and that was saying a lot. No, this time he had to prove that he cared.

Twisting the cup between his fingers, he let his mind roam as he tried to figure out the best way to do so. It had to be something that showed beyond a doubt that he had Sammy's best interest in mind. "_What can I do to show my boys that I've got my priorities straight?"_ He thought with a sigh, at about the same time his eyes noticed an advertisement on the back of the menu he had studied earlier.

"That's it!" John gasped as he pulled out his journal and quickly wrote down the address mentioned in the ad. Pulling a few dollars from his wallet, he tossed them onto the table to pay for the coffee and to leave a sizeable tip before stuffing the journal back inside his large jacket pocket and exiting the restaurant. He had an appointment to make.

**TBC So what is John up to? And how will Sammy handle being around people when he can't hear?**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 20**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"That's it!" John gasped as he pulled out his journal and quickly wrote down the address mentioned in the ad. Pulling a few dollars from his wallet, he tossed them onto the table to pay for the coffee and to leave a sizeable tip before stuffing the journal back inside his large jacket pocket and exiting the restaurant. _

Pulling up to the address mentioned in the ad, John smiled as he looked at the modest one story home that was built of wood and bricks. "_This looks like it could be perfect for me and the boys," _thought John as he opened the door of his GMC truck and got out. Surveying the property from the driveway, he noted that it was surrounded by shade trees on three sides and had a sizeable back yard which would come in handy for barbeques and small gatherings. _"Hmmm, wonder what the house looks like," _he thought to himself as he started making his way up the stone lined path

Walking up to the small porch that lined the front of the house, he peeked into one of the windows to see the living room area which boasted a built-in entertainment center along with what looked to be a comfortable sofa and loveseat. Moving further down the porch, he peeked into another window to see a fully stocked kitchen with refrigerator, stove, dishwasher, and microwave. Pulling out his cell phone, he called the phone number written in the realtor's ad. He needed to see more.

Sitting on the porch swing that was bracketed solidly to the roof of the porch, John swung back and forth as he waited for the realtor to arrive. If the rest of the house met his expectations, he planned on making a down payment and taking it off of the seller's market. With Sam's newfound disability, it was time that they settled down and had a home base. The boys deserved to finally have a home, one other than the Impala. He knew he could find a job as a mechanic somewhere nearby that would allow them to have a weekly income to help cover their living expernces. Of course he would still hunt, but that would be left for weekends, and jobs where his help was really needed. Shuddering for just a moment, it scared him to think about actually settling down in one place, but the thought of losing his boys forever scared him even more and that's what was going to happen if he didn't change his ways.

His mind was drawn from his musings as he watched a small two door Honda Civic pulling into the driveway. Standing up, he waited for the realtor to approach and then held out his hand. "Good Morning, the name's John Winchester and I'd really like to see the rest of the house," he said with the best smile he could muster. He figured if they were going to settle down and live a life on the up and up, it was time to start using the Winchester name once again.

"Well, I'm just the person to show it to you John. The house was owned by an older couple who took wonderful care of it, but decided to travel in their golden years." Alicia, the realtor said as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. "As you can see, it has a spacious living room that would be perfect for a small family. Do you have a family John?"

"Yeah, uh, there's my two sons and I." John answered, carding his fingers through his hair.

"That's perfect. If you'll follow me, you'll see that the house has three small bedrooms so each of you can have your own room, or if the boys prefer to share a room, then the other bedroom could be used for a study or guest room." Alicia stated, trying to extol the virtues of the property.

Checking out the bedrooms, John was happy to see that they were big enough to house two beds just in case Dean and Sam wanted to share a room. He knew his boys were getting older, but Dean was very protective of Sam now and he couldn't see his oldest leaving the youngest alone anytime soon. Following the realtor through the house, John was happy to see the place came stocked with not only those items in the kitchen, but also with a washer and dryer also in the small utility room.

As they finished the tour of the house, the realtor asked, "Is there anything else you would like to know about the house or the surrounding area?"

"Uh, yeah, can you tell me if there is a school for the deaf nearby? My youngest recently lost his hearing and we're planning on enrolling him in some sign language courses."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that Mr. Winchester. But to answer your question, yes, the local college has ASL classes and the South Dakota School for the Deaf is only a thirty minute drive from here."

"That sounds perfect. In fact, this house is perfect for me and my boys and I would like to check into making a down payment and purchasing it," John stated, confident that this would show his boys just how serious he was about putting them first in his life again.

"That's wonderful Mr. Winchester. If you'll meet me at my office bright and early Monday morning, I should have the paperwork ready for you to sign by then." Alicia said, handing over her business card as they exited the house and she locked it back up.

"I'll be there." John informed the realtor agent as he escorted her to her car and then opened the door for her.

"I'll look forward to seeing you." Alicia said with a smile just before John closed the door. Starting the car, she gave a small wave goodbye and then pulled out of the driveway thinking about the commission she had just earned.

~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~

Deciding that the best way to ease Sammy into back everyday life was to start off with something simple, Dean and Bobby decided to take the youngest Winchester out for breakfast at the local diner not too far from Bobby's place. The diner had a regular clientele and everybody pretty well minded their own business. And with the crowd being relatively small most mornings, Sam wouldn't be overwhelmed with being surrounded by too many people.

Climbing out of the car as they prepared to enter the diner, Dean could feel the tension that seemed to be vibrating through his brother's body. Sam was holding himself so tense that Dean was afraid a stiff wind would snap him in two. Wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulder, he gave him a light squeeze hoping Sam would understand the message behind it. _I'm here for you little brother and nothing bad is going to happen to you." _

Waiting for Bobby to catch up to them, the three hunters entered the diner and walked to a table in the back so that Sam wouldn't have to worry about anyone sitting behind them. Motioning for Sam to take a seat, Dean waited for his little brother to sit down and scoot over and then sat in the booth beside him while Bobby sat on the other side. Accepting the menus from the waitress, Dean gave her his and Sam's drink order while Bobby did the same. Handing one of the menus to his brother, he glanced at his own to decide what looked best.

Returning with two coffees and a glass of water, the waitress placed the cups on the table and asked, "What will it be gentleman?"

"I'll have the short stack with a side of sausage and two eggs, fried over easy." Bobby answered as he closed the menu and handed it back.

"I'll have the same, except for I want my eggs scrambled." Dean told the waitress, giving her the once over with a smile.

"And what about you sir, what would you like?" The waitress asked Sammy as she waited to write his order.

Elbowing Sam in the side to get his attention, Dean motioned towards the waitress with his head.

"Oh, I'll ha' the ham and chee'e omele' with a si'e of bac'n." Sam told the waitress. He couldn't help but notice the look she gave him as he placed his order. He watched Dean tell her something and then cringed as she gave what looked to him like a look of pity before walking away. "Dean, why di' she look a' me tha' way?"

Dean sighed, wishing Sam hadn't asked the question as he pulled a small spiral notepad and a pen from his pocket. He knew telling Sam the truth was going to upset his brother, but he wasn't going to start lying to him now. Their bond of trust was too important to him. _"Your speech is a little off kiddo, you're dropping some of your ending sounds."_ Dean wrote before handing the small tablet over to his brother to read.

Sam's cheeks immediately tinged a bright red with embarrassment upon reading the words and his head dropped to his chest. He was never going to talk again. _"Take me home now!" _he wrote and then handed the note back to Dean.

Knowing immediately that Sam was reverting into himself, Dean knew he had to put a stop to it before his brother completely locked himself away from society. Grasping Sam by the chin, he forced his little brother's head up until Sammy was looking at him. Raising one hand, he brought the edge of it down into the other hand. "Stop!" he signed and voiced clearly as he looked his little brother in the eye. Using his pen, he wrote a note and then handed it over to Sammy.

"_First of all dude, you have nothing to be embarrassed about so hold your head up high and let these people know you are a Winchester. It takes guts to do what you're doing. Secondly, I am not taking you home. We are going to have a wonderful breakfast and then we're going to go down to the lake and do a little fishing. Bobby's going to rent us a boat. We wanted it to be a surprise, but oh well. Thirdly, I know you need a little time to deal with things, so we're going to take it slowly, let you get used to being around people with your hearing loss. We'll sign up for the classes one day next week. Deal?"_

Looking up from the note, Sam could see the determination in Dean's eyes. He knew when Dean had that look in his eyes, he was like a dog chewing on a bone and wouldn't let it go. "Deal." Sam answered, though a bit hesitantly.

"Thanks" Dean said as he brought the tips of the fingers on his right hand up to his mouth before lowering that hand palm up into his other palm. He had been studying a few signs here and there and he wanted to show Sammy how easy it could be if he'd just give it a try. Sure, it would take a while to learn to converse in sign language, but they had to start somewhere didn't they?

Anything Sam might have said was cut off as he saw the waitress retuning to the table with their food. Lowering his head so that he wouldn't have to look her in the eye, he felt the supportive nudge on knee his brother secretly gave and raised his head once again. Concentrating on his words, he said "Thank you." as the waitress placed the food in front of him.

"You're welcome." The waitress voiced with a smile as she looked her young customer in the eye.

Smiling his thanks, Dean winked at the cute red headed waitress for treating his brother like any of her normal customers and then watched her bottom as she sashayed away.

Rolling his eyes at the way his brother was obviously flirting, Sam smiled and took a bite of omelet. Maybe this would turn out to be a good day after all.

**TBC So, how do you think the brothers will act once they find out what their dad did?**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 21**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_Rolling his eyes at the way his brother was obviously flirting, Sam smiled and took a bite of omelet. Maybe this would turn out to be a good day after all._

Dean knew he and Bobby had made the right choice in not pushing things with Sammy an hour later as they sat on the side of the riverbank with their fishing poles in hand. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Sammy looking so serene and relaxed, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He relished in seeing the smile on his baby brother's face as the bobber on his pole rose indicating a fish was nibbling at the end of the line. He laughed himself at the sound of Sam's giggle as his brother snatched at the pole and started reeling the line in.

"Damn, it's been too long since I heard that sound and I gotta tell ya, it sounds mighty damn good to me." Bobby said, laughing himself as he watched the twinkle in Sam's eyes with merriment.

"You've got that right" Dean responded as he grabbed the fishnet and bent down on his knees to scoop the large white perch out of the water as Sam reeled it in to the bank.

"Nice one kiddo." Dean voiced clearly, holding the fish up as he looked directly at Sam, hoping the kid could read his lips.

"T'anks," Sam replied, a smile big enough to showcase his dimples plastered on his face as he watched his brother place the fish on the stringer they were using to keep their catch secure.

Baiting his hook once again, Sam was about to cast his line out into the water when he felt a vibration in his pocket. Glancing at Dean with a quizzical look, he reached into the pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He kept the phone on vibrate mode now since he couldn't hear the sound of it ringing. Flipping the top up and gllancing at the dial, he was surprised to see one new text message from his dad's number.

"It's Da'." Sam informed his brother a little apprehensively as he stared at the text screen. The last time he had seen his father, things hadn't gone well and he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with the man again.

"What the hell does he want?" Dean inquired as he looked over towards Bobby inquisitively. He couldn't help but wonder what the man was up to now. Placing a supportive hand on his brother's shoulder, he stood by Sam and waited for him to open the message.

_Sammy, need 2 talk 2 U boys. S'important. C U later at Bobby's._

Chewing on his bottom lip as he glanced at his big brother, Sam could tell that Dean wasn't too happy after reading the message himself. "Wha' I do De'n? Wha' am I s'pose to say t'him?"

Swearing in anger at having their day ruined, Dean held his hand out for Sam to give him the phone. He could tell that Sam was pretty upset with the way his speech was faltering even more than usual.

Handing over the phone, Sam watched as his brother hit the speed dial and then held the phone up to his ear. He could tell the moment his father picked up on the end when Dean started ranting, which was obvious from the emotions flittering across his face. He wished he could tell what Dean was saying, but his brother was talking too fast for him to be able to read anything on his lips. Tugging his fingers through his hair, he bounced from foot to foot as he waited for Dean to close the phone, signaling the end the conversation.

"Wha' he say?" Sam asked nervously once he watched Dean close the phone.

Pulling the small note pad out of his pocket that he carried around with him now, Dean wrote a quick note and then handed it over to his brother to read.

"_Dad said he wanted to talk to us about something important. He wouldn't give away much, just that he thought it was something we would like."_

"May'e he's really try'n thi' time Dean." Sam stated, knowing how much his brother worshipped their father. He hated the rift between the two of them that was in place now because of him.

"We'll see about that Sammy." Dean mouthed, hoping his brother would understand some of what he said. He didn't want to encourage Sam knowing how many times he had got his hopes up about things, only for John to let him down again and again.

"Guess it's time we head on back to the salvage yard, since it looks like you two ain't up for having anymore fun." Bobby quipped with a sigh as he pulled off his trucker's cap and scratched his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I guess. Don't much care about fishing now." Dean said as he pulled his pole from the water. He had too much on his mind now with wondering what his father was up to and how he would keep Sammy from being hurt again by it. Tapping on Sam's shoulder, he motioned to his watch and then pointed to the car as he mouthed. "Time to go."

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Later that evening as he pulled into Singer Salvage Yard driving his GMC pickup truck, John thrummed his fingers on the wheel with nervousness at the prospect of how his boys would react to his news once he told them. He so wanted for them to be a family again and hoped that by buying a house, they would see just how serious he was about changing his ways for the better. Parking his truck beside the Impala, he took a few deep breaths. _"Okay, here we go." _he thought as he pushed open the door and steeled himself for things to come. Walking up to the house, he wasn't the least bit surprised when the front door opened as he made his way up the steps.

"Hey Bobby, you haven't got that shotgun waiting on me have ya?" John asked nervously as he palmed the back of his neck and rubbed at the muscles tensing there.

"Do I need it?" Bobby asked, arms folded in front of his chest as he watched John squirm under his gaze.

"No. I'm not here to start anything with my boys. I just wanna talk." John answered as he stood on the front porch waiting to be invited in.

"Then I guess you can bring your stubborn ass in, but I'll be keeping a close eye on things if you get my drift." Bobby said as he pushed the screen door open and stood to the side so that John could come in.

"Honestly, I wouldn't expect anything less from you Bobby." John said as he walked in and glanced around. "Where are the boys?"

"Right here." Dean answered as he walked into the living room, wiping his wet hands on a dish towel with Sam trailing behind him. "What ever it is that you want to tell us, you need to write it down first so Sammy will know what you're saying too." Dean told his father as he grasped the notebook off the corner stand and handed it over to his dad. He wasn't about to leave Sam out of the conversation.

"Okay," John agreed as he accepted the offered notebook and pen and began to write, taking the time to think about his words before he wrote them down. Once he had finished, he handed the spiral bound notebook over to his children to read.

"_I've been thinking a lot over the last few days about everything that's happened and I know how bad I've hurt the two of you without meaning to. Instead of thinking about the consequences of my actions, I went off half cocked and nearly lost you boys in the process. I've realized that you were right Dean, when you told me I needed to get my priorities straight and I've taken steps towards doing that and I hope you'll like what I've done."_

"What kind of steps are you talking about Dad?" Dean asked, squeezing Sam's shoulder lightly as he motioned for him to give the notebook back to their father.

"_I've decided that in order to do what's best for you boys, I needed to put down some roots, to establish a home base. So I've talked to a realtor about putting a down payment on a house not too far from here. It has a nice yard and three bedrooms so you two can each have your own room if you want. I was hoping maybe you boys would be willing to go with me and look at the house tomorrow. Maybe we could move in by the beginning of the week." _John wrote hopefully, tearing off the page and handing over to Sammy.

Sam's mouth dropped open in astonishment as he read the words his father wrote. He never thought he would live to see the day when his dad actually wanted to settle down in one place, give them a normal home and a normal life. He really wanted to believe it was possible, but he was almost too afraid to hope.

"Wha' about hun'ing?" Sam asked with a slight shiver as he glanced up at his father.

"_I won't lie to you. I still plan to hunt, but only the weekends and only when I'm really needed. I can't fully give it up in good conscious after what that yellow eyed bastard did to our family. But I swear to you that you and your brother will come first in my life now, no more taking on hunts all over the country." _John penned, before tearing the sheet off and handing it over.

Glancing up at Dean who was standing beside the chair he was sitting on, Sam raised his eyebrows as if to say, _"What do you think?"_

Dean wasn't sure what to think. He knew his dad well enough to know that staying on one place would eventually get to the man and drive him crazy, but a small piece of him couldn't help but hope deep down that things would be different this time. Knowing that he needed to say something, he turned his attention back to his father.

"Dad, I'm not really sure what to say to you. I can see that you're really trying, but I'm sorry, I just don't have confidence in you following through with your words, at least not yet. Until you prove what you've written, Sammy and I are going to stay right here with Bobby…"

"Damn it Dean, how can I prove to you boys that I'm changing if you don't give me a chance to do it." John complained, cutting off his son mid-sentence, making sure to curb that anger that was trying to build within him. He hadn't expected the boys to be so suspicious of his motives.

"Well if you'd just listen a damn minute, I was going to say that yeah, we'll go to see the house with you. Hell, we'll even come over for a few visits, maybe even spend a night or two. But until I can be totally sure that you mean what you say, I am keeping Sam here where I know he won't be emotionally devastated again.

"Okay, I can live with that." John agreed, knowing that if he pushed too hard, he would lose what little ground he had gained. "I need to make the down payment on the house by Monday, so I'd appreciate it if you two would at least agree to see the house one day this weekend."

"Just give us the address." Dean voiced with a little trepidation, especially after seeing the questioning look on Sam's face as to what they were talking about. I need to talk with Sammy about everything we've just discussed. If it is okay with him, then I'll give you a call when we are ready to meet you there."

"Thanks Dean, you won't regret it." John said with a smile as he wrote down the address quickly and handed it over before standing up to leave. "I'll look forward to hearing from you boys soon."

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 22**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I have been pretty busy lately and haven't had much time to write.

**Previously: **_"Thanks Dean, you won't regret it." John said with a smile as he wrote down the address quickly and handed it over before standing up to leave. "I'll look forward to hearing from you boys soon."_

Waking early the next morning, John took a quick shower and then dressed in his cleanest pair of jeans and a casual button down shirt which was white in color before donning a navy blue jacket. He had an important appointment with the registrar of the local junior college at ten in the morning and he wanted to look his best for the meeting, not for himself…but for his boys. First impressions went a long way with the ivy league crowd and he was going to make sure that those geeks didn't look down on him or his children, especially considering the fact that Sam would already be a disadvantage with his hearing issue when he and Dean enrolled for classes.

Grasping his keys from the dresser before walking out the door, John couldn't help but sigh a little as he contemplated about how _"today would be the first day of his new life." _He was actually settling down now and planning on enrolling in a college class. John Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, was now going to be a regular Joe with a nine to five life. Shivering at the thought, it amazed him to think that is exactly what his life would have been like if his family hadn't been touched by the supernatural.

Glancing at his watch as he drove down the road, John decided he had time to stop at the little diner down the road for breakfast and a cup of coffee. He was hungry and he really needed the caffeine to settle the butterflies that were fluttering around in his stomach. He knew it was foolish to be so nervous about something as simple as enrolling in a college class, but he'd lived _'outside of the box' _for so long that he just didn't know if he could do normal again.

Thrumming the fingers of his right hand on his knee as he sat at the red traffic light waiting for it to change to green, John thought about the talk he had had with his boys the previous night concerning the house he planned to buy. He had really hoped that Dean and Sam would readily accept his words and help him to move in what little belongings they owned first thing Monday morning, but of course, it wasn't to be. And if he were honest, he would admit to being upset with the Dean at first. But now, now he could understand his oldest child's point of view. Hell, he was the one to instill in his eldest that Sammy always came first, that Sam was to be protected at all cost and Dean was only following his wishes. Drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of a loud car horn honking from behind him, he glanced up to see that the traffic light had turned green and resumed his drive towards the diner.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting at the table the next morning to a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs and sodium reduced bacon, Sam unconsciously stirred the eggs around on his plate as he thought about the words his dad had written on the writing tablet the night before. His father had made promises before, but had never went so far as giving consideration to buying a house. So now, he couldn't help but wonder if just maybe, his dad really was serious this time. Pushing the eggs around a little more, he was startled by a soft touch on his shoulder. Glancing up to see Dean with his eyebrows raised and a questioning look on his face, he didn't need it in writing to know what his brother was thinking.

"M'okay Dean. I was just thinkin' about everything Dad said last night." Sam voiced, concentrating on what he was saying so he would hopefully get his words out right.

Squeezing Sammy's shoulder lightly, Dean mimed the motions as he said, "I know you want a home, but…."

"But, we both know Dad." Sam finished with a sad smile.

Nodding his head in affirmation, Dean wished it could have been otherwise. He hated being the one to dampen Sammy's spirits, but then it was better than watching him crumble before his eyes once again. Watching as Sam lowered his head and went back to playing with his eggs, Dean decided maybe it was time to make a small concession for his brother's sake. Pulling the small spiral notepad from his pocket, he wrote a quick note and placed it on Sam's plate.

"_Tell you what little brother, if you'll eat those eggs instead of stirring them, I'll call Dad later and set up a time for us to go see the house. Deal?"_

Reading the note, Sam couldn't hide the smile that leapt to his face. He knew the concession was probably a hard one for Dean to make, and he loved his brother all the more for it. "Deal." He replied with a mega watt smile before forking some of the eggs and stuffing them into his mouth.

Satisfied that he had made the right decision, Dean started chomping down on his own breakfast. He had plans for him and Sammy to go shopping later to pick up some new clothing since most of their stuff either had holes or blood stains in it and he wasn't about to let Sam start the ASL classes looking like a freak.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Leaving the registrars office later that morning, John was pleased with everything he had accomplished during the meeting. He had managed to enroll himself for classes and talked with the College Dean who in turn had introduced him to the teachers who taught the ASL class on campus after hearing about John's concerns for his youngest son's psychological well being. After talking extensively with the ladies about Sam's condition and the fact that the kid had recently lost his hearing, John felt secure in knowing that his baby boy would be in caring hands with the two middle aged women.

Making his way back to the visitor's parking lot, John found himself enjoying the peaceful tranquility that the campus seemed to offer. It boasted lots of shaded areas to sit and study and it had a lake where a lot of the students seemed to congregate and feed the ducks. As he leaned against the tree for just a moment to watch the serene setting around the lake, his mind drifted back in time to another lake. He and his boys has spent the day fishing after a paticularly nasty hunt and Sammy had happened upon a family of ducks. His youngest had been so taken with the sight, that he pitched a major fit when it came time to leave. _"I wish I could have given you the life you wanted so badly kiddo."_ He thought with a sigh before making his way towards the parking lot once again.

Hearing the sound of his phone ringing as he reached the truck, he pulled the object from his pocket to see Dean's name highlighted on the small screen. "Dean, is something wrong? Is your brother okay?" John anxiously asked as he unlocked the door and climbed inside.

"_No, there isn't anything wrong and Sam is doing fine. I was just calling to see if maybe we could you later and take a look at the house, that is if you're not busy I mean." _

"Sure, just let me know what time and I'll be there." John replied with a surprised grin. He had truly thought his boys would make him sweat it out at least a couple of weeks before finally giving in and agreeing to see the place.

"_Five o'clock okay?" _

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you boys then." John answered, making sure to give Dean directions before hanging up the phone. Pulling out the card the realtor had given him, he swiftly dialed the number and then made plans to have her meet them at the house later.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

As he pulled into the parking lot of the local clothing outlet store which boasted of brand names at cheap prices, Dean shuddered at the thought of going into the place to shop. He hated stores like this, but they needed some new clothes and he didn't want to have to put out a small fortune to buy them. Looking across at his brother as he pulled into a parking space, Dean could see just how tense Sam was about going into the store and he was beginning to wonder if maybe he should have left Sam at Bobby's place like the kid had wanted. It had taken him nearly ninety minutes of writing and pleading earlier to convince Sam to make the trip with him.

Patting Sam on the knee, he gave him one of his patented cocky smiles that he knew always put his brother at ease. Laughing as Sam rolled his eyes and then reached for the door handle, he silently congratulated himself on easing Sam's fears once again. Exiting the car, the brothers made their way over to large building.

Entering through the sliding glass doors to see the throng of people milling about, Dean wasn't surprised to feel Sam sidle up close to him, their shoulders bumping in the process. Wrapping a hand around Sam's bicep to provide support while at the same time geting his attention, he nodded his head towards the Men's Clothing department and started leading his brother that way, making sure to keep himself between Sammy and a majority of the shoppers.

Arriving at the shelf with different brands of jeans stacked on it, he started searching through them and quickly decided on a pair of Levi's in various shades of blue, and a pair of black Gap jeans and tossed them into the buggy. Glancing at Sam, he sighed as his brother looked a pair of jeans over thoroughly before placing them back on the shelf to look at another pair.

Deciding that Sammy was most likely going to be a little while in choosing, he glanced around at the racks with shirts upon them. Spotting some AC/DC t-shirts off to his right, he motioned to Sam that he was going to go look through them while Sam continued looking for some jeans. Picking his way through the shirts, he had finally decided on one of them when he heard a commotion coming from the area where he had just left Sammy not five minutes earlier. Abandoning the shirt and the shopping cart with his jeans in it, he dashed back over to where his brother was.

Deciding that he didn't like any of the jeans on the first set of shelves, Sam had moved onto the next shelf, when he suddenly found himself grasped forcefully by the arm and spun around quickly. He sucked in a panicked breath when he found himself staring into an angry face.

"What the hell is the matter with you boy?" The burly man angrily yelled at Sam as he tightened his grip on the hunter's arm. "I asked you to move out of my way. Are you deaf or something?"

"As a matter of fact he is." Dean growled menacingly, as he made it to his brother's side. "And I'll tell you something else. If you don't get your frigging hand off my brother right now, I'm going to break it off.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 23**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I have been pretty busy lately and haven't had much time to write.

**Author's Note 2: **Thanks to the two eagle eyed readers who pointed out a huge error in the last chapter rather quickly so I could fix it in a timely manner.

**Previously: **_"What the hell is the matter with you boy?" The burly man angrily yelled at Sam as he tightened his grip on the hunter's arm. "I asked you to move out of my way. Are you deaf or something?"_

"_As a matter of fact he is." Dean growled menacingly, as he made it to his brother's side. "And I'll tell you something else. If you don't get your frigging hand off my brother right now, I'm going to break it off._

"I'd like to see you try." The burly man retorted as he tightened his grip on Sam's arm hard enough to bruise. He hated hot headed assholes like the one standing in front of him who thought they were strong enough to take on the world.

"Ow. Le' me go damn it" Sam hissed in pain as he raised his right leg and kneed the man in the groin.

"You sorry little bastard, you are going to pay for that," The brute stated in a husky voice, dropping his hand from Sam's arm to cup his tackle with his hands.

"The hell he will." Dean sneered with contempt as he drew his fist back and threw it with enough force to break the man's nose after hearing the man threaten his brother.

"By nose, you broke by nose." The man whined in a nasally voice as he fell to his knees and brought one hand up from his groin to his profusely bleeding nose.

"Yeah, and I'll break more than that if you ever touch my brother again." Dean swore, taking a protective stance in front of Sam as he glanced up and saw two men dressed in security uniforms approaching them.

"Dean?" Sam queried anxiously, rubbing his now slightly bruised arm as he noticed that all eyes in the store were suddenly on him and his brother.

Turning around to see the fear building in Sam's blue-green eyes, Dean knew he had to calm the kid down before one of his vertigo attacks could hit. Palming Sam's shoulders, he gave them a light squeeze and mouthed, "Relax Tiger. I've got this."

"Excuse me _gentlemen_, but would one of you like to explain just what the hell is going on here?" Tom Martin, the senior security guard asked as he approached the three men, his hand resting near the wooden baton on his hip. He could sense apprehension in the youngest one and would be ready to make a move if the kid decided to strike out at him or his partner..

Watching as one of the guards started talking, Sam chewed on his bottom lips as he tried to decipher some of the words that was being said. He hated feeling out of the loop.

"Sure, I'd be happy too." Dean voiced, drawing the man's attention away from Sam and onto himself. He didn't like the way the guard was looking at Sammy. "This jerk attacked my baby brother."

"You're cwazy ban, that kid is the one who attacked be first by kneeing be in the damn balls." The man on the floor slurred in his nasally voice, spittle flying from his mouth as he done so.

"You lying son of a bitch. You were the one who grabbed Sammy first and spun him around." Dean snarled, his fists clenching in anger.

"He's right Tom, I saw the whole thing." Alison Adams, a store employee, informed the guard as she came walking over. "I was over there re-folding some of the clothing when I heard a commotion and looked up to see what was going on."

"And just what did you see Alison? Who started the fight?" Tom asked as he eyed the three males suspiciously.

"Well, the one over there did." Alison answered as she pointed to Sam, "But he had every reason too. Turns out the kid is deaf and he didn't hear the jerk on the floor asking him to move out of his way so the man grabbed him by the arm forcefully and spun him around. When the brother there asked him to let go, the man just tightened his hold and then that's when the kid cried out in pain and kneed him."

"I don't think I need to hear any more." Tom said as he and the other guard hefted the burly man up to his feet. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I promise you this man won't cause the two of you any more problems," the guard apologized to Dean.

"Me? I told you they were the ones who started it." The man complained as the guards started leading him to the back of the store where a police officer would be waiting on them. They would question him long enough for the two young men to complete their shopping and leave the store.

"Thanks Alison." Dean stated with a sigh of relief, knowing things could have gone against them with just his word against the other man's.

"No thanks needed, I just told the truth." Alison stated as she smiled at two Winchesters warmly. Knowing she needed to get back to her job, she said, "Enjoy the rest of your shopping and have a good day."

"Dean, can we please leave?" Sam pleaded, concentrating on his words as he said them. He didn't want to be in the store one minute longer than they already had.

Grabbing the few items of clothing they had chosen from the cart, Dean nodded his head toward the front of the store. "Let's go kiddo," he said as he started walking towards the front knowing Sam would automatically follow. They needed to leave anyway since they had to meet their dad soon to take a look at the house he planned to buy.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Parking his black GMC Sierra Grande pickup truck in front of the house, John glanced at the chrome watch on his wrist to see that his boys were due to arrive in approximately fifteen minutes. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he wondered what their reaction would be. He truly wanted them to be a family again, but they couldn't really do that until they started spending a little quality time together and his boys became more secure in the fact that he only had their, _or should he say Sammy's_, best interest at heart.

Hearing a familiar sound, he glanced into the rearview to see the Impala pulling into the parking spot behind his truck while the realtor pulled into the driveway in front of him. _"Here goes everything," _he thought to himself as he opened the door and slid out from behind the wheel. Making his way over towards the classic black beauty, he saw Dean palm Sam's nape and massage it before they climbed out of the car, causing him great concern.

"Dean, is something wrong?" He questioned anxiously as he watched his oldest open the door and walk quickly around the car to stand by Sammy's side.

"We kind of had a little incident when I took Sam to the store to buy him some new clothes for school." Dean stated, not beating around the bush. "Some jerk got in his face. Of course, we took care of it, but the incident has left him a little jittery."

"Damn it." John swore under his breath, wondering why the incident had to happen today of all days. "Sammy okay?"

"Yes Sir, he's got a bruise on his arm is all. But don't worry Dad, he gave better than he got. You should have seen him. Sammy kneed the bastard in the family jewels so hard he'll be singing soprano for a while."

"That's my boy." John stated with pride as he pulled Sam into a hug, his youngest sporting a surprised look on his face.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt such a sweet family moment, but I was wondering if you all are ready to see the house?" Alicia interrupted as she approached the trio of men?

"Uh, yeah, I guess." John stammered, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment at having been caught in such an obvious chick flick moment by the realtor.

"If you'll follow me then." Alicia stated as she beckoned the family forward with a waggle of her fingers to let John's youngest know what was expected.

Following the realtor up the steps of the front porch, Sam found himself striding over to the porch swing and sitting down. Pushing off with his feet, he relishing in the feeling of swinging back and forth, the small motion stimulating his senses in a way swinging never had before. Closing his eyes, he smiled in delight as the slight wind blew through his hair.

"I'll get him." Dean stated, taking a step forward before finding himself restrained by his father's hand on his shoulder.

"No Dean, let him enjoy it for a few minutes longer. It's been much too long since I've seen him that happy." John voiced tenderly, enjoying the sight of Sam's rarely seen dimples these days.

"_Hmmm, maybe he really is trying." _Dean thought to himself, noticing the way his father's eyes shined with emotion as he watched Sammy enjoying himself.

Sensing that he was being watched, Sam opened his eyes to see his family and the realtor watching him with fondness. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" he drifted off as he hung his head towards his chest.

Walking over to gently grasp Sam's chin in his hands, John raised his baby boy's head up so that Sammy was looking at him. Grasping the notepad and small pen that he kept in his pocket now, he wrote a quick note and handed over to his son.

"Don't ever feel sorry for enjoying yourself Tiger. It did my heart good seeing you so happy for a change."

"Thanks Dad." Sam mumbled as he pushed himself to his feet, ready to see the rest of the house.

Following the realtor inside, Dean stayed by Sam's side as they walked from room to room. He couldn't help but notice the wistfulness on Sam's face as he marveled at each room. His brother had always dreamed of having their own house, and now it was almost within their reach. All they had to do for it to happen was give their father their blessing to buy it. Strolling over to the bedrooms, Dean immediately noted that each bedroom room only contained one bed. No way was he going to sleep in a room away from Sam when his brother was still suffering nightmares on an almost nightly basis.

"This isn't going to work you know." Dean informed his dad as he glared at the sparse room.

"But, I thought you two liked…" John stuttered, his emotions clogging his throat at the thought of losing his boys again

"That didn't come out right." Dean voiced feeling just a tad bit guilty for scaring his father. "What I meant to say is if you expect me and Sammy to stay here, then one of these bedrooms is going to need another bed."

"That won't be a problem" John sighed, his relief shining through. "You can help me move one of the beds just as soon as I make the down payment. I mean if you boys want the house that is."

Turning to face his brother, Dean raised his hand in a _'What do you think?' _gesture as he mouthed the words as clearly as possible. He knew Sam had understood when his brother gave him a Sammy megawatt smile and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"There's your answer." Dean said as he turned to face his Dad. He just hoped and prayed they wouldn't regret the decision.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 24**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"There's your answer." Dean said as he turned to face his Dad after Sam gave him the thumbs up for buying the house. He just hoped and prayed they wouldn't regret the decision in the end._

"Fantastic, I'll make the down payment tomorrow morning just as soon as the bank opens. Once I have the keys, I'll come over to Bobby's place and help you and Sammy pack up for the move.

"Whoa, slow down there Dad. You're moving way too fast. Yes, we agreed to you buying the house but we didn't say anything about moving in right away." Dean informed his father with a steely gaze as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"But I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong. I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready to make that big of a move yet, not with Sammy still adjusting to his hearing loss, and not without being totally sure that I can trust you again." Dean told his father in no uncertain terms. "And I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings, I am, but that's the way I feel and you're just going to have to deal with it."

Alicia squirmed uncomfortably as things began to heat up between the two oldest males of the family. Deciding that she really shouldn't be in the room while the men were discussing family problems, she quietly made her way out of the house to sit on the front porch so that the small family could have some privacy to work things out between themselves.

"Damn it Dean, can't you see that I'm trying here son. How am I supposed to make inroads with you two if you won't even give me the chance to prove that I've changed." John grumbled, the anger showing clearly on his face.

"STOP IT! Please, jus' stop arguing aroun' me. Do you two honestly think I can't tell wha's 'appening here. I'm deaf, not dumb or blind." Sam cried out in angst as he saw the situation beginning to escalate between his father and his brother. He was so tired of all the family bickering and being at odds all the time and he just wanted everyone to get along for once. Suddenly feeling the overwhelming need to get some air, he turned his back on the two arguing Winchesters and stomped through the back of the house and out the door.

"Shit." Dean cursed aloud as he realized how the situation between him and his father was affecting Sammy. He hadn't meant to upset the kid, but managed to do it anyway. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he started to go after his brother when he felt a hand grasp him by the shoulder.

Seeing what their arguing was doing to his youngest, John sighed with a deep feeling of regret as he watched Sammy stomp away from them. Things just couldn't keep going the way that they already were. Tugging a hand through his hair, he knew he would have to get his oldest talking if they were ever going to become a family again.

Reaching out to his eldest, he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder to stop him from going after Sammy and said, "Dean, this thing between us, we've got to work it out son or it's going to tear Sammy apart and that's something neither of us want to happen. I know you don't trust me yet, and I can totally understand why after everything I've done to let you boys down. But believe me when I say I want to do what's best for this family. And if that means having you boys stay at Bobby's for a while longer, then I guess I'll have to accept that whether I like it or not."

"You're right Dad, we do need to work things out, at least for Sammy's sake." Dean admitted as he swiped a hand through his short cropped hair, impatient in his need to go after Sammy. "But right now, I've got to go find the kid and make sure he's alright." With those words, Dean took off down the hall at a quick pace.

Hurriedly making his way through the small house and out the back door, Dean breathed an immediate sigh of relief upon spotting his baby brother sitting on the ground and leaning against an old oak tree as he stared off into the wooded area behind the house. From where he was standing, he couldn't see Sam's face, but he could imagine the forlorn look that most likely encompassed it. Knowing that he had to make things right, he started walking towards his brother, making sure to come in at a wide berth so that Sammy could see him approaching. The last thing he wanted to do now was to scare the kid.

Kneeling in front of his younger sibling, Dean reached out and palmed the nape of his neck and massaged it lightly with his hand. "I'm sorry Tiger," he mouthed before sitting down shoulder to shoulder with Sam to offer what little moral support he could. They could talk later, right now, Sam just needed to know that he was there for him.

After gazing out into the backward to make sure his sons were okay, John made his way to the front porch to give his apologies to the realtor for their little family quarrel and to let her know that he would indeed be buying the house. Right now, Sammy needed his brother and wasn't about to interfere with that.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

"So, you and Sammy got anything special planned for today?" Bobby asked Dean early the next morning as he sipped on a cup of steaming hot coffee after they had finished a breakfast of blueberry pancakes and low sodium bacon.

"Well, Sammy and I decided to go into Sioux City this morning and see about getting enrolled in an American Sign Language class." Dean answered before glancing up the stairs to see if Sam was returning from having gone to brush his teeth. He knew Sam was nervous about enrolling in the class, but they both had felt the overwhelming need to have a way of communicating effectively after the disaster of the previous day. Dean didn't want Sam to feel excluded from a conversation ever again.

"I think that's a good idea." Bobby stated as he tugged off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his salt and pepper colored hair. "Sammy needs to have a way of communicating with us that doesn't involve pencil and paper."

"I agree. I'm also hoping it will help to bring him out of the protective shell he's built around himself lately. I want my Sammy back." Dean replied as he thought about how quiet Sam had been lately. The kid used to be a chatter box, always full of questions. But now, now he was more of an introvert and that just didn't sit well with Dean.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Ace. I kind of miss the kid talking my ears off too." Bobby said as he scratched at the bard that covered his lower jaw. "If it wouldn't embarrass you boys to have an old geezer in the class with you, I'd kinda like to take the class myself. I wanna be able to talk to the kid with my hands too."

"That'll mean the world to Sammy, thanks Bobby." Dean stated with a smile just before his brother walked into the room. Worried that Sam might try to back out of going, Dean decided to get things rolling.

"Time to go kiddo." Dean informed his brother as he pointed to his watch and then motioned toward the door.

"Yeah, okay." Sam replied as he jammed his hands in his pockets and started striding towards the door. He hoped the others couldn't see how nervous he was about taking such a big step. Yeah, he wanted…no needed…to do this, but it terrified him to think about being on campus with hundreds of other students moving about and not being able to hear them or know when they were approaching him.

Walking down the porch steps and out to the car, Sam was surprised when Bobby opened the door to the Impala and climbed into the back seat. Cocking his head to the side and giving the elder hunter a questioning gaze, Sammy said, "Bobby?"

"What, you think I wouldn't want to learn sign language too ya idjit?" Bobby asked aloud before writing down the words on a small note pad that he kept in his pocket lately. Bobby didn't need Sammy to speak to know how much his words had meant to Sam, it was evident by the huge dimpled smile the kid now wore on his face.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving at the campus approximately an hour later, Dean took a deep breath as he scanned the place. School had never really been his thing and he wasn't sure he was ready to tackle being a student again. But then this was for his brother, and he would do anything for Sammy.

Climbing out of the car, he waited for Sam and Bobby to walk around the front of the Impala and then placed a supportive hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before the group started walking towards the registration building. Rounding the corner, he felt Sammy suddenly tense as students began to stream out of their classes at a hurried place. Taking a step closer to his brother in protection, he watched Bobby do the same.

Walking into the registrars office to sign up for classes, they were surprised to find that the registration process went fairly smoothly and that they would be starting classes the following week. Once they had signed papers and paid for the classes, Bobby using his credit card to do so, the hunters were escorted over to the building where the classes would be taking place.

After meeting with the instructors, Dean knew they had done the right thing. The ladies had made Sam feel much more comfortable about taking the class and a monitor would be placed in the class where Sam could read the lecture as it was being given. And as an added bonus, one of the instructors had even volunteered to work with Sammy to teach him how to read lips.

Ending their morning by making a trip to the Student Union building for lunch, the hunters ordered a large pepperoni pizza and sat down at a table in the corner as they waited for their pizza to arrive.

"_So what do you think Sammy are you ready for this?" _Dean asked as he handed over the paper he had written the question on.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam replied with his first real smile in a long time. He was looking forward to actually learning how to talk with his hands. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he had a future again.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 25**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **I'm not happy with the flow of the chapter, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway.

**Previously: **_"Yeah, I think so." Sam replied with his first real smile in a long time. He was looking forward to actually learning how to talk with his hands. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he had a future again_.

Feeling excited, yet also anxious, as the first day for the ASL class rolled around, Sam slipped out of bed early and made his way down to the bathroom so he could take a shower. He was nervous about going to his first sign language class and wondered how the other students would accept him once they learned of his disability. It scared the hell out of him to think that everybody would stare at him and feel pity for the deaf boy and he didn't think he could handle going to class everyday if that happened. But that wasn't what scared him the worst, it was the thought of disappointing Dean that caused his heart to beat more rapidly. He so did not want to disappoint his big brother after everything Dean had done for him. Knowing he had to get his feelings under control before Dean woke up, he took a calming breath and walked into the small bathroom so that he could get washed up before the others awoke.

Stripping of his clothing before stepping into the shower, He prayed that he would be able to just _blend_ right into the class. He knew he shouldn't be so self conscious about what others thought, but he just couldn't help it. Bowing his head under the steaming water as he rested his hands on the shower wall, he allowed the liquid to sluice over his naked body as he relished in the feeling of the pulsating water hitting muscles. He wished he could stay there forever and let the water wash all of his troubles away, but he knew it wouldn't be too long before his brother awoke in need of a shower also. As if to confirm his thoughts, he felt the vibration in the wall as someone pounded on the bathroom door. "Be out in a minute," Sam called out with a wistful sigh as he quickly washed his hair and then lathered up his sinewy body before rinsing off and climbing out of the shower.

Toweling off quickly, Sam pulled on his boxers and blue jeans and then pulled on a blue, long sleeved, Levi's denim button up shirt since he wanted to make a good impression on his first day of class. Taking another few minute to brush his teeth and comb his hair, he finally exited the bathroom.

"Sorry," he whispered sheepishly upon opening the door as he saw his brother standing there impatiently waiting for his turn in the shower.

"Don't worry about it Tiger." Dean replied as he clasped Sam's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He knew Sam couldn't hear him, but hoped he would understand the meaning of the message anyway. He would be so glad when they learned enough sign language to start actually communicating with each other on a daily basis. Pantomiming eating, he motioned for Sam to go get himself some breakfast and then took a quick shower himself. He knew just how much food his little brother could pack away when he was hungry and he wasn't about to miss out on Bobby's special homemade waffles.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving on campus nearly two hours later, Sam and the others walked across the quad and entered the building where the ASL class would be taking place. Strolling down the long hallway of the humongous building until arriving at the classroom, Sam hesitantly pushed open the door and entered the room with Dean and Bobby walking in behind him. Scanning the faces of the students that were already seated inside, Sam took a deep breath and made his way to the front of the room where he could see the monitor that had been put into place specifically for him. Sitting at one of the desks, he felt more secure when Dean sat directly behind him and Bobby took a seat across from him.

Thrumming his fingers on the desk nervously as he waited for the teacher to enter, Sam looked up at the clock on the pale green colored wall to see that it would still be five minutes yet before class started. Turning sideways in his seat so that he could see his brother, he noticed Dean intently observing the layout of the classroom as well as the faces of all the other students. He was just about to tell his brother to relax when his eyes caught sight of the door opening. Glancing over to see who was entering, his chin dropped in shock upon noticing just who the person was. "Dad," he whispered as he saw his old man stride in as if he owned the place.

Upon hearing Sam's declaration, Dean spun around quickly to face the door and nearly fell out of his seat at seeing it indeed was their father. _"What the hell is he doing here?"_ Dean thought as his father started entering the classroom.

Surveying the room as he entered, John smiled upon seeing his family sitting at the front and he couldn't help but chuckle a little at the look on his children's faces. He hadn't known when he signed up for classes that it would be the same time as his boys were taking the class. He had hoped to surprise them with it later, but oh well. Strolling casually to the front of the class, he sat down in the only other seat beside Sam. "Hey boys, good to see you," he said with a self satisfied grin.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean whispered as he leaned forward so that only Bobby and his father was able to hear his words.

"What does it look like Dean? I'm here to take the class." John answered with a whisper, just as the teacher and her assistant walked in forcing them to delay their conversation until a later time.

"Okay you idjits, time to shut your traps." Bobby groused as he watched the two women walking up front and stepping behind the podium. They didn't need to start things off on a bad note.

"Good morning class. Before we get started, I think we should have introductions all around so that we can learn who everybody is. My name is Yvonne Daniels and I will be your instructor for this class." The professor signed in ASL while speaking at the same time. "The woman standing beside me is Miss Terry Jones and she is my assistant and will be available to assist those of who require extra help. Now that you know who we are, we'd like to know you're names and why you chose to take the class. Let's start with the gentleman up front." "Yvonne stated as she motioned towards John.

As Sam read the monitor, his face blushed when he got to the part where the teacher said she'd like to know their names and why they were there to take the class. He didn't know he would have to talk so soon in the class and it left him feeling self conscious about doing so.

Clearing his throat, John gave his spiel quickly. "Hi, my name is John and I'm taking the class so I can learn to communicate in sign language with my deaf son who is sitting right here beside me." He figured it would be best for Sam's condition to be out in the open as soon as possible and hoped the others wouldn't be too mad at him for doing so.

"Damn it Dad." Dean swore under his breath as he noticed how the room got really quiet for a few seconds before the whispers started circulating throughout the room causing him to tense slightly. The last thing he wanted was for Sam to start feeling uncomfortable on his first day. Glancing at Bobby, he could see the other hunter squirming in his seat also.

Seeing the looks on the faces of the men before her, Yvonne decided to take control of the situation before it could escalate to the point where the family walked out and didn't come back. She knew how they felt from personal experience and wasn't about to lose a family who so obviously needed to be there. "Nice to meet you John." She signed as she talked. "I'm so glad that you and your family chose to take the class. It will hopefully be a wonderful experience for you all. Next person please."

"H-hi, my name is Sam and I'm here be-because…" Sam trailed off as he became nervous at the though of what his voice might sound like. Hanging his head, he was about to sit down when he felt a supportive squeeze on his shoulder. Turning around, he smiled gratefully at his brother for the encouragement and decided to continue. "I'm here because I los' my hearing and want to l-learn to sign so I can com-communicate with my family."

"That's wonderful Sam. I know how daunting the experience of attending class can be for you since I have a deaf brother of my own so it means a lot to know that you're willing to give it a try" The teacher signed while Sam read the monitor. Her heart nearly melted at seeing the young man smile for the first time after reading her words and she knew she'd do whatever it took to make sure he and his family succeeded in her class.

And so went the first day of class with everybody introducing themselves and the teacher handing out a sheet of paper with the syllabus attached which listed her expectations for the class and the book that the students would need to purchase for study. Dismissing the class early once everyone had finished with their introductions, Yvonne thanked her students for a wonderful first day and told everyone she hoped to see them back again tomorrow.

"Well Sammy, what did you think?" Dean wrote quickly on a piece of paper and handed it over to his brother.

"I think I'm going to enjoy the class." Sam answered with a grin as he slung an arm around his big brother's shoulders. He always did like school and it would be nice to get back into the swing of learning something new once again.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting on Bobby's front porch later that afternoon as he intently studied the signs in the book _The Joy of Signing__, _Sam never noticed the fire engine red 1975 Ford Thunderbird that came roaring into Bobby's driveway and parked just beside the Impala. He never heard the sound of Caleb shouting at him to get inside as he quickly exited the car and ran up to the front porch.

"Damn it Sam, I told you to get your ass inside." Caleb yelled as he grabbed the eighteen year old by the arm and hoisted him to his feet. 'What in the hell is the matter with you?"

"Caleb?" Sam questioned fearfully as the book slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor, his head beginning to spin as a bout of vertigo assailed him from the unexpected event.

"Just get your ass inside now kid." Caleb retorted as he pushed Sam towards the door. He didn't have time for all the questions the youngest Winchester was known for asking. Once they were safely inside, he grasped Sam by the arm and spun him around. "Where the hell is Bobby and the rest of your family?"

**TBC _Uh oh, just what is happening now?_**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 26**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Just get your ass inside now kid." Caleb retorted as he pushed Sam towards the door. He didn't have time for all the questions the youngest Winchester was known for asking. Once they were safely inside, he grasped Sam by the arm and spun him around. "Where the hell is Bobby and the rest of your family?"_

Grasping the side of his head in one hand, Sam stared at Caleb intently as he tried to figure out what had the hunter so upset. He knew Caleb was saying something to him, but his head was spinning so much that he just couldn't concentrate on trying to figure out what the hunter was imparting.

"Damn it Sam, stop looking at me like I have two heads or something. I need you to tell me where everyone is." Caleb growled as he grasped Sam by the shoulder and gently shook him. "Answer me boy."

"Caleb, I…" Sam groaned out, just before the bile rushed up his throat and he forcefully vomited at the man's feet.

Stunned by the incident, Caleb didn't hear the back door slamming or the sound of two feet swiftly approaching his location.

"You sonuvabitch, what the hell did you do?" Dean sneered, not giving Caleb the chance to explain as his fist shot forward and connected with the hunter's jaw causing the man to release his hold on Sam and stagger on his feet.

"Damn it Dean, what the hell was that for?" Caleb queried as he placed his right palm on his severely aching jaw.

"Touch my brother again and I'll kick your ass." Dean said with a feral look in his eyes that promised retribution.

"I'd like to see you try." Caleb immediately responded, taking a fighting stance. He didn't know why Dean was so freaking mad at him, but damned if he was going to just stand there and let Dean treat him that way.

"Alright you two, that's enough with the male testosterone." Bobby interrupted as he placed himself between Caleb and the protective Winchester. "Dean, I'll deal with Caleb, you go take care of your brother."

"De'n." Sam groaned at nearly the same time Bobby had finished talking, his knees beginning to buckle beneath him.

"SAMMY," Dean gasped as he caught his brother beneath the arms and gently lowered him to the floor away from the puddle of puke. Guiding his brother into a prone position on the floor, he grasped a pillow from Bobby's couch and placed it gently under Sam's head, before walking over to the small closet to grasp a blanket to cover him up with. Ignoring Bobby and Caleb as they talked, he passed them by and walked into the kitchen to get Sam's meds.

"Damn it Bobby, I didn't do anything to Sam. There was absolutely no reason for Dean to react the way he did just now." Caleb groused as he placed in his arms in front of him in a defensive manner. "All I did was ask Sam were everybody was and he damn near upchucked all over my feet."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt the boy Caleb, but apparently there's something you don't know about Sammy." Bobby stated as he placed a calming hand on Caleb's shoulder. "Sammy's deaf Caleb, he can't hear."

"He's wh-what?" Caleb gasped incredulously, shocked at the astounding revelation. Surely Bobby didn't just say what he thought he said.

"You heard me right, ya idjit. Sammy's deaf. He lost his hearing a few weeks ago." Bobby replied with a sigh.

"But, I didn't know, John never said anything to me." Caleb stuttered as he looked sorrowfully at the young man on the floor. "I wouldn't have been so abrupt with the kid if I had known.

"It's okay, Dean will understand that once he calms down some." Bobby replied knowing the hunter was feeling guilty now.

"But what made the kid so sick Bobby? I mean, all I did was grab him by the arm and make him come inside the house."

"He's got Meniere's Disease and it causes him to get bouts of vertigo if he moves too….wait a minute, what do you mean you '_made' _him come inside the house?" Bobby questioned, needing to know the sudden reason for Caleb's visit.

"Oh shit Bobby, I nearly forgot with everything that's happened. I've got a damn Pontianak on my tail." Caleb answered, scrubbing a hand across his still stinging jaw. "I need your help."

"That's just frigging great." Dean swore, overhearing what Caleb had said as he returned to the living room with Sam's medication and kneeled beside his brother. "How much time have we got before the fugly thing arrives?" The last thing they needed to deal with right now was a supernatural creature, especially with Sam not feeling up to par.

"I don't know, it could be here now for all I know." Caleb answered nervously. "I'm sorry Dean. If I had known about Sammy, I wouldn't have come here."

"Yeah, well it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Dean muttered as more of a statement than a question before tuning to Bobby.. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? If I give Sammy the injection for his dizziness, it will knock him out and leave him defenseless."

"Crap." Bobby uttered as he ran the fingers of his left hand through his hair after removing the ever present ball cap. "You better just give him the nausea medication for now. Caleb, go check the wards and salt lines in the kitchen while I check the ones out here." Bobby ordered to make sure Dean could give Sam his suppository medication in privacy.

"Yeah, okay." Caleb replied, a little perplexed as to why Bobby wanted him to do so. He knew how obsessive Bobby was about his keeping protective measures in place. There was no way he'd falter in keeping his house protected, especially with the Winchester boys there.

Waiting for the men to start checking the wards, Dean quickly undid Sam's jeans and pulled them down so he could administer the suppository. His self conscious baby brother would be mortified if Caleb returned to witness the event. "There ya go Tiger." Dean soothed after replacing Sam's jeans, even though he knew Sammy couldn't hear him. At least the medication would alleviate the nausea for now.

"Dean, wha's happening, why was Caleb so…so upset?" Sam asked breathlessly as he tried to focus on his brother's face while remaining in a prone position on the floor. As long as he kept relatively still, the vertigo subsided a little.

Grasping the notepad from his pocket, Dean debated on whether or not to tell Sam the truth. The kid was already stressed enough as it was, but he needed to know the truth. If he started lying to Sam now, he would lose his brother's trust and he wasn't about to chance that. Sam had lost so much already that he didn't need to start wondering whether his brother was lying to him or not about things. Quickly jotting down a few words, he handed the small notepad over to his brother to read.

_Looks like Caleb's got a Pontianak hot on his trail. He seems to think the damn thing could arrive here any minute now. _

Searching through his memory after having read the note a couple of times because of hazy vision, Sam hissed upon recalling the information he could remember about the supernatural creature. According to folklore, a Pontianak was supposedly a woman who died in childbirth and then became undead. Upon arising from death, she would seek revenge for her death by terrorizing surrounding villages and its' population. Recalling more information, he knew that a Pontianak usually took the form of a beautiful lady and would announce its presence through a baby's ear piercing cry.

"Dean, this thing is dangerous, once it latches on to somebody, it won't stop until it kills them" Sam Informed his brother, concentrating on his words to make sure he spoke them clearly. "We have to help Caleb."

_Try not to worry Sam. Bobby and Caleb are taking care of things now. It will be okay. _Dean wrote and then handed the note to his brother, hoping to relieve some of his sibling's stress before it could cause a worse attack than what he was already suffering from.

"But Dean, you don't understand. That thing is vicious. It kills it's victims by digging into their stomachs with its sharp fingernails and devouring their organs. It's the only way it can survive. It's even been known to rip out a male's sex organs in some instances with its bare hands." Sam voiced as clearly as possible, while trying to push himself up from the floor.

"Whoa, take it easy Sam." Dean voiced, reaching out to steady his brother as he began to wobble. Helping Sam to stand, he eased his baby brother over to the sofa so that Sam could sit down.

"M'okay Dean, just give me a minute to get it together." Sam told his brother upon seeing the concerned look in Dean's eyes. He had to pull himself together if he was going to help them with the Pontianak.

Returning to the living room, Caleb glanced at the brothers before walking over to the door where Bobby was peaking out through the window. "You see anything?" he asked inquisitively.

"No, but that doesn't mean she's not out there." Bobby answered in reply. "You better go grab a few of those silver daggers I keep in the knife case and arm the boys. The only way to get rid of this creature is to stab her in the back of the neck with a silver tipped blade. It will make her revert back to human form so she can be killed.

"You've got it Bobby." Caleb responded as he walked into the small study where Bobby kept his knives. Grasping the key to the knife case from Bobby's desk drawer, he quickly unlocked the cabinet and removed four of the silver bladed knives. Returning to the living room, he handed one to Bobby before walking over to the boys to give them theirs.

Kneeling in front of Sam, he gave him a somber smile before placing a hand on the younger hunter's knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. Turning his attention to Dean, he handed over two of the knives and then explained the need for them. "Bobby said the only way to kill this thing is to stab it in the back of the neck with a silver blade so it can revert to its' human form. I brought Sammy one too, just in case."

"Thanks Caleb." Dean voiced as he took the knives. He knew he should probably apologize to the hunter for his reaction earlier, but he just wasn't ready to do so yet.

"You're welcome Ace." Caleb replied. He knew Dean was struggling with what happened earlier, but decided not to push the subject. Strolling over towards another window, he peaked outside himself to scan the yard.

Pulling the tablet from his pocket after Caleb walked away, Dean quickly wrote a note explaining things to Sam about the knives and the only way they would be able to kill the Pontianak. He had just given the piece of paper to Sam when he heard an ear piercing wail coming from outside.

"Sonuvabitch." Dean moaned in pain as he raised his hands to cover his ears. The bitch had arrived.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 27**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **"Sonuvabitch." Dean moaned in pain as he raised his hands to cover his ears. The bitch had arrived.

"Dean, what is it, wha's wrong?" Sam asked anxiously as he watched his brother place his hands over his ears and fall to his knees. Looking towards Bobby for help, he was stunned to see both Bobby and Caleb covering their ears also, faces scrunched up like they were in pain. "Oh shit," he cursed upon realizing the Pontianak had arrived. Tugging his fingers through his hair for just a second to try and calm himself, he grasped the silver dagger firmly in his hand. He knew he had to do something to help the others since he was the only one not affected by the creature's mournful wails.

Pushing himself to his feet, he swayed as the movement caused the vertigo to assail him once again. _"Damn it, I don't have time for this," _he thought as he placed a shaky hand on the arm of the tattered old couch to steady himself before trying to make his way over to Bobby and Caleb with an unsteady gait.

"Sammy, No!" Dean gritted out through clenched teeth upon seeing Sam push to his feet and walk towards the others, even though his brother obviously wouldn't hear his plea. He knew with every fiber of his being that Sam was going to try and take on the creature and he was definitely in no shape to do so. Struggling to his feet, he started forward when the Pontianak's lament grew even louder and forced him to his knees once again, the pain too much to bear.

Sam had no sooner arrived at Bobby's side to help him up when he sensed a vibration coming from the windows. Draping himself over the older hunter protectively, he covered his head with his arms just as the windows at the front of the house shattered. Wincing as he felt the fine slivers of glass cut into his arms, he cursed upon feeling a supernatural presence enter into the room also.

Glancing toward the shattered window where the Pontianak was entering as he stood to his full height, Sam's breath was nearly taken away upon seeing one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, leaving him stunned for just a moment, a moment the Pontianak was determined to take advantage of.

Upon entering through the broken window, the creature stopped her mournful lamentation as she scanned the inhabitants inside the building where she now stood, seeking out the one who was hunting her. Upon seeing only males in the room, her face took on a look of abhorrence and she scowled menacingly. Men were the bane of her existence and she would need to kill them all, starting with the one closest to her.

Finally regaining his feet as the creature stopped her wailing, Dean gasped as he saw the supernatural entity standing a little too close for comfort to his baby brother. That gasp soon turned to a look of horror as he watched the Pontianak raising her sharp claws in preparation to disembowel his baby brother.

"NOOOO, SAMMY," he panted as he leaped through the air towards his brother, knocking his sibling out of the way just in time to keep the long sharp claw from tearing into Sam's vulnerable skin as the creature made it's move. He wasn't so lucky himself however as he felt the claw slice into his arm from shoulder to elbow, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Leave 'em alone bitch, it's me you want, not them." Caleb taunted upon regaining his bearings in time to see both of the Winchester boys go down. He knew it was his fault the boys were now in trouble and was determined to draw the creature's wrath away from them. "You want me, come and get me."

Turning her attention to the detestable male goading her, the creature opened her mouth and began to wail again as she started strutting towards her intended prey, intent on delivering a quick death. She watched in glee as the man before her clasped his hands to his ears and sunk to his knees, it would make for an easy kill. She raised her hand, about to deliver the killing blow when she felt a searing pain in her upper back.

Checking on the Winchester boys quickly while the Pontianak's attention was focused on a taunting Caleb, Bobby quickly sliced off a long piece of his t-shirt and wrapped it around the bleeding wound on Dean's arm and tied it off to staunch the blood flow as much as possible. Turning his attention to Sam, he could see that the boy was struggling to focus and immediately felt bad for the kid. He could only imagine how bad the vertigo must be right now. "Try to hold it together for just a few more moments," Bobby stated, hoping Sam would understand him on some level before pushing himself to his feet to go and help Caleb.

Stalking quietly towards the Pontianak, Bobby had just raised his silver dagger to stab her in the neck when the creature suddenly began to emit a mournful wail once again causing him to stumble on his last step. Instead of the knife piercing the creature's neck with a killing blow the way he had intended, it sunk deep between her shoulder blades.

Screeching in agony from the pain, the Pontianak twirled around and grasped Bobby by the neck, lifted him off of his feet and roughly threw him into the wall ten feet away. Not taking the time to watch the now unconscious hunter slide to the floor, she refocused her attention back on Caleb who was advancing on her at a rapid rate. Bringing her hand up with lightning fast speed, she swiped her claws across the hunters chest to stop him in his tracks.

Caleb bellowed in agony as he felt the claws gouge into his chest and sunk to his knees as the pain became all consuming. Panting in a ragged breath as stars began to flitter in his vision and blackness encroached, the hunter knew he was about to die.

"_Caleb, got to help Caleb." _Sam thought as the world spun around him. He had seen the hunter scream out in pain and knew he was the man's only chance as Dean lay semi-conscious on the floor from blood loss. Pushing himself to his feet once again, he launched himself at the Pontianak just as she went in for the kill. Sinking his silver dagger deep into the creature's neck just as the vertigo became overwhelming, he called out for Dean as his knees became weak and he collapsed towards the floor.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Making his way down the gravel driveway to Singer Salvage, John hoped his boys wouldn't be too upset with him for showing up at Bobby's place unexpectedly. He was hoping that his boys would agree to spending the day with him tomorrow after class since he actually wanted to try his hand at cooking a meal for his boys.

Seeing Caleb's car as he pulled up alongside the Impala, he couldn't help but wonder why the hunter was there. He didn't have time to contemplate the thought however as his eyes spotted the blown windows at the front of Bobby's house. "What the hell?," he gasped, as he quickly parked his GMC Sierra Grande black pick up truck and then snatched open the glove compartment of the vehicle. Reaching in to get his revolver, he checked to make sure the pistol was loaded and then exited the truck.

Dashing towards the house as an unearthly sound emanated from it, he peered into the shattered window just in time to see his youngest stab a woman in the back of the neck. "Oh God, Sammy," he whispered as he climbed quickly through the window, his eyes taking in the carnage around him as he did so, to see an unconscious Bobby and Caleb and a semi-conscious Dean.

Scanning the room quickly for signs of danger, he stealthily approached his oldest and knelt down beside him. "You okay Ace?" John inquired upon seeing the bloody strip tied tightly around his child's arm.

"Da'ad, help Sammy," Dean groaned, diverting his father's attention away from him and over to his baby brother. He could deal with his injuries. Sammy was the one who needed help.

"Okay, try to relax Sport." John voiced as he patted his eldest on the shoulder and helped him to sit up before making his way over to Sammy. Visually assessing Caleb's injuries as he kneeled beside his baby boy, John winced in sympathy for the hunter knowing that Caleb's gouges would need to be stitched.

The sound of a whimper immediately refocused his attention to his youngest son.

"Sammy, what's wrong Tiger?" John questioned as he gently raised his son's head and cradled it in his hands, feeling for lumps or anything that would signal a concussion. He couldn't see any visible injuries besides a few shallow cuts on Sam's arms, but it was obvious his son was hurting badly.

"He had a ver-vertigo attack" Dean answered for his brother as he watched Sam's eyes roll around in his head. He needs…"

"Where's his pills?" John asked, interrupting Dean, wanting to get Sam his medication as quickly as possible.

"No pills, Sam get's an injection now." Dean stated as he became more alert. "The syringe is primed and ready from earlier. It's in the first aid kit on the ta-table in the kitchen."

Walking into the kitchen, John quickly removed the syringe from the medical kit and then rushed back into the living room. Kneeling down once again by his youngest, he unsnapped Sam's jeans and lowered them just a little. Plunging the needle into his son's derriere, he pressed the plunger and delivered the medication Sam so desperately needed. Watching as the medication took hold, he breathed a sigh of relief as the pain lines in Sam's face subsided and his child faded off to sleep.

Gently picking his youngest up, he carried him over and lay him on the couch, just as he heard Bobby rousing on the other side of the room. "Bobby, you doing okay over there?,' he asked as he shook the glass off of the blanket and placed it over his youngest son.

"No, but I will be." Bobby replied with a scowl as he gingerly rubbed the back of his head.

"Bobby, just what the hell happened here?" John questioned as he began to unwrap Dean's shoulder so he could attend to his oldest boy's wound.

Listening as Bobby launched into the story, John took care of each injured hunter to the best of his ability and then dosed them up with medication. Getting a few of the camping cots from the storage closet, he placed them in various areas of the living room and helped the wounded hunters to lay down before settling in the rocking chair to keep watch. It was going to be a long night.

**TBC Okay, the flow wasn't all that great, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 28**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Not sure how good the chapter is, but here it is anyway. Sorry for the wait, we had a bit of a medical crisis with my sister-in-law, but things are looking better now.

**Previously: **_Getting a few of the camping cots from the storage closet, John placed them in various areas of the living room and helped the wounded hunters to lay down before settling in the rocking chair to keep watch. It was going to be a long night._

Rubbing his eyes with his fingertips early the next morning, John yawned as stood up and stretched to get the kinks out of his sore back before walking over to check on his boys and the others. It had been a long night and he was more than ready for his sons to wake and show him that they were fine. Sure, Sam had slept the night through, but that was only because he was in a drug induced slumber from the effects of his medication and John really needed to know that he was okay. As for Dean, his oldest had started running a slight fever during the night an he had seriously considered taking him to the hospital since he was worried infection might be setting in. But then he remembered that Bobby always kept antibiotics on hand and had raided his medical cabinet to find a vial of Azithromycin and had given Dean an injection of the stuff to stop any infection that might be setting in.

Strolling over the cot where Dean lay, John knelt down by his oldest child and reached out to gently place his right palm on Dean's forehead to check for fever once again. Smiling at the feeling of coolness there, he started to unwrap the gauze from around Dean's arm when he saw his eldest looking up at him. "Hey Ace, how you feeling?" John voiced just above a whisper so as not to wake the others.

"M'okay," Dean answered as his eyes began to search the room in a slight panic.

"Calm down Sport, Sammy is right over there," John informed his son with a slight nod of his head in Sam's direction as he checked the row of stitches in Dean's arm to see that they were fine before rewrapping it once again.

Glancing towards his baby brother, Dean immediately relaxed upon seeing that his sibling was sleeping peacefully on the couch with a calm, serene look on his face. As long as he knew Sammy was fine, then everything was right in his world once again. "Thanks Dad, for taking care of Sammy for me," he mumbled just before his eyes drifted shut and sleep overtook him once again.

"No thanks needed son," John replied, though he knew Dean wouldn't hear his words before standing up and making his way over towards Sam. Trying not to disturb his slumbering child, John eased himself down on the couch beside Sam and extended his hand out to brush the too long bangs away from Sammy's face. Watching as Sammy slept, he couldn't help but feel proud of the way Sam had handled himself earlier with the creature. His baby boy had actually been the one to take it down. "I'm so proud of you Tiger and I'm going to make damn sure you know that," he whispered affectionatekly.

"I hope you mean that ya damned idjit." Bobby groaned upon hearing John's words as he sat up, grasping the edge of the cot as the room begin to swirl.

Hey, take it easy old friend," John stated as he walked over and placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "You took a pretty hard knock to the head."

"I'm fine. Ain't nothing gonna hurt this hard head of mine." Bobby groused as he pushed himself up from the cot to go check on Caleb since John was taking care of his boys

"He's fine for now Bobby. I stitched him up last night and gave him something for the pain," John told the older hunter as he watched Bobby survey his handiwork upon lifting the sterile gauze patches on Caleb's chest. _Of course, that doesn't mean he is going to stay that way_ _for long_, John thought to himself. He was angry with the hunter for drawing the Pontianak to Bobby's doorstep and nearly getting his children killed in the process and he planned on making sure Caleb knew that just as soon as he was strong enough to handle an ass kicking.

"Ya did good work John," Bobby voiced, impressed with the way John had used small stitches to minimize the scarring as much as possible.

"Glad you approve. You up to handling things here while I go salt and burn the bitch over there in the corner?" John asked as he nodded toward the corner by the door where the dead Pontianak lay covered with a blanket.

"I already told ya I was fine didn't I. Now get your ass out there and take care of that thing before your boys wake up." Bobby replied, a little irritated with John for thinking he couldn't handle things.

Rolling his eyes, John grasped the dead creature and threw it over his shoulder before making his way through the kitchen and out the back door. He had a job to do.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Finishing up the salt and burn approximately ninety minutes later, John walked back into the house to find the others still sleeping while Bobby went about preparing breakfast. Smelling the strong aroma of coffee in the air, he walked over to pour himself a cup of the hot brew. Leaning against the counter, he took a quick sip and sighed in contentment.

"Instead of standing there like a knot on a log, make yourself useful and pop some bread in the toaster." Bobby admonished John as he stirred the eggs in the skillet. With so many people there for breakfast, he figured the easiest thing to make would be scrambled eggs and sausage.

"Yeah, okay. Just let me wash a little up first." John stated before walking over to the sink to wash his hands. He would have rather taken a quick shower and changed clothing since his smelled a little like smoke now, but he didn't have any clean apparel at Bobby's place to change into.

Drying his hands with a hand towel after washing them, he was surprised to turn around and see Sammy entering the kitchen. Visually assessing his youngest quickly, he frowned upon noticing how haggard the kid looked. He had dark smudges beneath his eyes and looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

Noticing the worried look his father gave him as he trudged over to the kitchen table, Sam mumbled, "Stop worrying, I'm okay," before pulling out a chair and slumping down into it.

Pouring a cup of coffee for his son, John placed it in front of his youngest before taking a seat on the opposite side of the table in front of his baby boy. Pulling the notepad from his pocket that he kept there at all times now, he quickly jotted down a note. _"You need me to get you some Tylenol ? You're not looking to well there kiddo."_

Sighing more loudly than he realized, Sam shook his head no. He just wanted to eat a quick breakfast, take a relaxing shower and then head off to his sign language class which was due to start in a little over three hours. He knew Dean wouldn't be up to going, but he was hoping either his Dad or Bobby would drive him over to the campus. "I just want to eat some eggs and take a quick shower so I won't be late for class." Sam informed his dad as he tugged a hand through his disheveled hair.

John's mouth dropped open in shock upon hearing his son's words. After everything he had been through the previous night, Sam was in no shape to even think about attending class. "Sam, I…"

"I know what your going to say Dad, but I have to go. I don't want to miss anything." Sam voiced as plainly as possible while giving his father a pleading look.

"Bobby?" John queried as he looked to the hunter for help.

"Don't look at me for help, ya dimwit. You know the kid has always had a thing about going to school." Bobby stated as he turned off the burner and dumped the scrambled eggs into a bowl.

"Dad, please. I have to be there. I want to learn as much as I can so we can stop using those stupid notes." Sam muttered as he hung his head in shame. He hated depending on a piece of paper to be able to communicate with his family.

"_Okay kiddo, I'll agree to your request on two conditions. Your brother has to agree and you try to get a little more sleep on the ride there," _John scribbled down in reply. He wasn't about to give his permission without Dean's consent knowing it would knock them back to square one.

Of course, it had taken a lot of hard talking and the use of Sam's dewy puppy dog eyes, but Dean had finally agreed for Sam to go to the class as long as John stayed by his brother's side at all times and that they came straight home afterwards.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting at the table a few hours later while Bobby showed Caleb something outback in his shop, Dean lightly rubbed his fingers up and down his sore arm as he waited for his father and brother to get home. He had been feeling antsy ever since they left and he wouldn't feel comfortable until they arrived back at Bobby's place once again. Sure, he knew his Dad would protect Sammy if anything unusual were to happen, but he couldn't help but worry that his father would screw things up with the kid somehow and hurt his baby brother once again.

Hearing the rumble of his father's vehicle as it pulled into the driveway, Dean said, "it's about damn time," as he pushed himself up from the table and hurried to the front door. Pushing open the screen door, he stepped out onto the front porch in his bare feet and waited for his dad to park the truck. "About damn time you two got home. What took so frigging long?" he questioned angrily, with a pointed look at his father.

"Sorry Dean, I guess I should have called. The instructor wanted to spend a little extra time with Sam today so they could start working on lip reading," John explained as he approached the steps. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to fight with his oldest after having enjoyed the few hours he had just spent with Sammy.

"You're damn right you should've …" Dean started to say but was cut off by the excitement of his baby brother calling out to him.

"Hey Dean, you should have been there, class was awesome today." Sam voiced a little off kilter as he strode up onto the porch and stood in front of his big brother He had seen the anger brewing in Dean's eyes where his father was concerned and he wanted to put an end to the fight before it could even get started. Sam then went on to explain everything that had happened in class and how he much he had learned in the short amount of time he was there.

As he listened to Sam rambling, Dean's anger at his father seemed to melt away as he heard how the two of them spent the morning having fun and how John had helped him practice his signs. It had been a while since he'd seen Sammy so excited about something and he thought just maybe, now was the time to start bridging the gap between himself and his father so they could become a united family once again.

**TBC **_Okay, I know some of you are probably going to say it was too soon after the attack for Sam to go to class, but we all know how much he valued learning…and I fifured he wouldn't want to miss out on any of the classes in his need to be able to communicate with his family._


	29. Chapter 29

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 29**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_As he listened to Sam rambling, Dean's anger at his father seemed to melt away as he heard how the two of them spent the morning having fun and how John had helped him practice his signs. It had been a while since he'd seen Sammy so excited about something and he thought just maybe, now was the time to start bridging the gap between himself and his father so they could become a united family once again._

Striding into Bobby's house while his boys talked, John immediately smelled the strong aroma of coffee brewing in the kitchen and was thankful Bobby had thought to put on a fresh pot of the stuff . He hadn't had any caffeine since the morning dose and he could sure use a strong jolt of the stuff. Walking into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Caleb, looking relatively okay and leaning against the counter as he talked to Bobby.

"Hi John, Bobby here tells me that you stitched me up last night after the attack. Guess I owe you a debt of gratitude." Caleb stated as he turned his attention to his hunting friend. Bobby had informed him about how John had shown up just after the attack last night and took care of everyone's injuries and stayed with them throughout the night.

"No need to thank me. I just did what needed to be done," John retorted as he approached the other hunter. "So, how you feeling this afternoon Caleb?"

"I'm doing okay I guess," Caleb answered.

"Good, then I won't feel so bad for doing this," John voiced as he threw a direct punch to Caleb's left jaw causing the man to stagger backwards and nearly fall on his behind.

"Sonuva….what the hell was that for?" Caleb gasped as his palm cradled the injured jaw which was quickly swelling and turning a deep shade of red.

"That's for putting my sons' lives in danger last night you stupid asshole," John answered as he shook out the pain in his right hand. "How dare you bring that creature to Bobby's front door, especially with Sam learning to cope with his disability.

"Damn it John, I didn't know your boys were here. And I only found out last night from Bobby about Sammy being deaf so don't go bitching at me. Do you honestly think I would have come here last night if I had known about Sammy being deaf?" Caleb rebuked as he glared at the angry father.

"I don't give a rat's ass whether you knew about Sam's disability or not, ya dipshit. You should have…."

John's rant was cut off by the sound of loudly clanging pots.

"That will be just about enough out of you two idjits," Bobby roared as he placed himself between the warring men before the argument became physical once again. Caleb was already injured and damned if he was going to have to redo the stitches on the man's chest because of two blockheads who didn't know how to control their tempers.

"He started it," Caleb accused as he pointed at John angrily.

"Yeah, well I'm ending it," Bobby replied tersely. "I won't have Sam walking in here to see you two going at each other's throats. The last thing that boy needs is to have another one of his vertigo attacks from you two dimwits fighting with each other."

"I'm sorry Bobby, your right. I don't want to do anything to upset the runt," Caleb apologized ashamedly as he rubbed a hand across the scruff of his neck.

"Runt?" Bobby queried incredulously. "Have you seen that boy lately? Kid's damn near grown into a giant."

"Which totally defies logic," Dean grumbled as he strolled into the kitchen with Sammy following right behind him. He had waited until the argument was over before leading Sam inside so that the kid wouldn't feel stressed. "Little brother's aren't supposed to be taller than their big brothers."

"Since when have you ever known things to be logical in our world?" Caleb asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Well, now that you asked, I've found it to be pretty logical that the ladies are bound to drool over me when I do this certain move with my…"

"Whoa, hold it right there Ace. I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and listen to you brag about your sex life." Caleb groaned as his cheeks flushed a crimson red in embarrassment.

"What's a matter Caleb, the old joy stick not getting too much action lately Dude?" Dean smirked victoriously, knowing he had gotten one over on the other hunter.

Watching the bantering going on back and forth between his brother and Caleb, Sammy wished he could read lips fluently, especially when he noticed Caleb blushing a bright shade of red. Knowing Dean as he did, he figured that the subject of their conversation most likely had something to do with sex and that's what was making Caleb so uncomfortable at the moment. Rolling his eyes at the thought, he decided to ask his father about something that had been on his mind most of the day. "Hey Dad, do you think Dean and I could maybe spend the weekend at your place?" Sam asked a little hesitantly. He had talked with Dean about doing so on the porch, and his brother had agreed that now would be a good time to do so.

John's mouth dropped open in utter shock upon hearing his son's words. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and had almost given up hope of being able to spend some quality time with his boys at any other place than Bobby's Salvage Yard. Glancing towards Dean, he raised his eyebrows as if in question. "Are you okay with this, Ace?"

"Yeah, it's what Sammy wants," Dean answered with a shrug, "and I'm willing to give it a try as long as it makes him happy."

"I don't know what to say," John admitted, his eyes glistening with unshed tears that he was finally being given the chance to be their father again.

"Well, you could say yes before you disappoint the kid." Dean offered, as he motioned towards Sam who was nervously awaiting an answer.

Nodding his head, John grasped the notepad from his pocket and quickly scribbled down a note and handed it over to Sammy. _"Hell yes, you boys can stay. I can't think anything else I'd rather have than for the two of you to spend the weekend."_

**~~Supernatural~~**

Later that weekend, John fired up the charcoal grill to grill hamburgers as he watched his boys tossing a football back and forth to each other in the backyard. He had thought about cooking a big spaghetti dinner, but Sam had wanted to spend the time outdoors since it was proving to be such a nice day. Waiting for the charcoal to get nice and hot, he sighed in contentment at being able to watch his sons actually having some fun for a change. It had been way too long since he'd seen them so happy and he couldn't imagine a better sight in the world than the one before his eyes.

Placing some aluminum foil over the cooking grid once the charcoal had burned for approximately thirty minutes, he tossed the previously prepared hamburger patties onto the grill and then walked over to sit in a lounge chair to enjoy a nice cold beer as he waited for them to cook. He had just popped the cap off of a bottle and was taking a sip when he found himself doused in the cool liquid as the football came sailing through the air towards him and knocked it from his hands.

"Oops, sorry about that old man," Dean laughed as he watched his father spluttering from some of the amber liquid which had went down the wrong way in his throat as he walked over to retrieve the football.

"Honestly Dean, do I need to teach you how to catch a football at your age?" John queried jokingly as he shook the fermented malt liquid from his hands as his youngest came jogging over.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean the throw it so hard," Sam apologized before chewing on his bottom lip in agitation. He just knew he had ruined the fantastic day they were all having.

"S'okay kiddo," John stated with a grin, looking at Sam directly so that his youngest could hopefully read his lips. He wanted to make sure his baby boy knew he wasn't at all angry. Tossing the ball in his hand, he motioned for his boys to run out for a pass so he could join in their game. Faking a throw towards Dean, he swiveled at the last minute and aimed the throw toward Sam, grinning in satisfaction when his youngest caught the ball with ease. Enjoying himself immensely, he continued to toss the football with his children, taking a few intermissions to check on the hamburgers and flip them over every so often with a spatula. Finally breaking off from their friendly game of toss once the hamburgers were finished cooking, each of the Winchesters fixed themselves a plate with a burger, chips and potato salad before sitting down at the picnic table to enjoy a quiet dinner.

A little while later as evening settled in, John and his boys cleaned up before entering the house where they planned to spend an evening just watching television and enjoying themselves. John felt pleased with himself knowing that Sam would be able to enjoy the shows also since the television he had purchased came equipped with a built in decoder for closed captioning which meant that Sam would be able to read what was being said as he watched the program, something that wasn't available on that old dinosaur of a set that Bobby owned. Clicking on the television set as his boys made themselves comfortable on the couch, John couldn't help but smile knowing that it wouldn't be long before his boys were living with him officially once again.

**TBC….Sorry for the short chapter, but I have been extremely busy lately and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. This story will soon be ending unless you would like me to continue with possible oneshots of a deaf Sammy verse. Let me know.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Effects of Vertigo Ch. 30**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_Clicking on the television set as his boys made themselves comfortable on the couch, John couldn't help but smile knowing that it wouldn't be long before his boys were living with him officially once again._

Later that night as he lay in bed unable to sleep, John stared at the beige colored ceiling as he thought about his two grown sons sleeping just across the hall from his room. It felt so good, so right to have them at the house and he couldn't help but hope that it would stay that way. He knew now just how much he needed them in his life after having nearly lost them forever to his own freaking stupidity and he wanted nothing more than to keep them there forever.

Throwing the covers back from his muscular body after feeling a sudden urge to be near them, John pushed himself up out of the queen sized bed and pulled on a pair of jeans before quietly exiting his room. Strolling silently across the hall, he pulled in a hesitant breath before gently easing the door open to his boys' room and slipping inside. Walking over to Dean's bed first since it was closest to the door, he retrieved the blanket that had fell to the floor sometime throughout the night and draped it back over his oldest. "Sleep well son," he whispered before making his way over to Sam's bed.

Easing himself down on the edge of Sam's bed, John reached out to lightly brush a hand through his child's chestnut colored hair as he thought about everything that had went on between him and Sam in the past. Somehow, he always managed to hurt his youngest without meaning too and yet, Sam continued to forgive him for it time and time again. "I don't know how I got so lucky with you kiddo. Even after everything I've done, somehow you always find it within your heart to forgive me and I'll forever be grateful to you for that Tiger," John whispered with affection.

"It's about time you realized how lucky we are to have the kid," Dean murmured from his bed after having overheard with his father said. He had woken the minute his dad had stepped into the room but chose not to reveal that fact.

John startled slightly upon hearing his oldest son's remark since he hadn't realized that Dean was awake to hear his confession and it embarrassed him slightly to know that his so called _chick flick _moment had been witnessed. "Sorry Ace, I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized as he pushed himself to his feet, preparing to leave the room.

"S'okay, Dad." Dean stated with a jaw popping yawn as he scrunched his pillow beneath his head. "But next time, how about saying those words on paper when Sammy's awake to read them." Of course he knew his Dad would probably never put the words to print since the mighty John Winchester didn't do sentimental , but hey, it was worth a try anyway.

"Sure thing." John mumbled unconvincingly, before bidding his son goodnight once again and walking out the door and back to his own room to get some sleep. He wished he could be the kind of father who openly showed affection towards his children, but that father had died a long time ago.

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

Early the next morning as he was preparing breakfast for him and his boys, John was surprised by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. He knew Bobby and Caleb had went into Sioux City for the weekend to restock some of their hunting supplies, so therefore, he hadn't been expecting anybody. Removing the sausage from the frying pan, he turned off the burner and then walked through the living room, making sure to grasp the revolver from over the fireplace mantel, before answering the door. Tucking the gun into the back of his jeans before grasping the door handle, he pulled it open, surprised to find Joshua standing before him.

"Hey Josh, long time no see. So, uh, what are you doing here?" John queried, automatically scanning the outside area for any danger that might be lurking about. You could never be too careful in the presence of other hunters.

"I've got a hunt lined up that I think you'll be interested in," Josh answered, pushing past John and strolling into the house. He had heard through the grapevine about John actually buying a house and had to see for himself if the rumor was true. "Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks," John replied as he closed the door after his hunting buddy had crossed the threshold and began to look around. "Listen, about that hunt…" John's voice trailed off as he noticed his boys walking down the small hallway towards them.

Turning around to see what had captured John's attention, Joshua smiled to see the two boys he had watched grow up approaching. "Dean, Sam, it's good to see you two again," he enthused with a smile. He hadn't seen John's boys since Sam had learned of his Meniere's Disease the last time they had went on a hunt together.

"Morning Josh, what brings you here?" Dean questioned warily, before continuing on his way into the kitchen for a cup of strong black coffee to quench his need for a caffeine fix.

"Well, I stumbled on some information for a hunt recently and I thought you Winchesters would like to join me on this one because of who's involved," Josh answered succinctly before looking towards the youngest Winchester who was currently pulling a jug of milk from the refrigerator. "So what do you say Sam, you up for a hunt or is that vertigo problem of yours still bothering ya?"

"He can't hear you Josh. Sammy lost his hearing to that frigging disease a while back," John informed the hunter as he motioned for Joshua to sit down at the table to join them for breakfast.

"Wh-what?" Josh stammered, the color bleaching from his face as his eyes traveled to where Sam was now reaching for a glass from the wooden cupboard.

"It's true, Sammy can't hear anymore." Dean replied with a sigh as Sam finally walked over to the table and sat down beside him, a look of bewilderment on his younger brother's face at noticing the pale complexion that Joshua was now sporting.

"Dean?" Sam questioned, hating the fact that he was _out of the loop _as to what was going on.

"S'okay kiddo,' Dean replied with a thumbs up to let Sam know there was no need for worry.

Unable to ignore the words that Joshua had spoken earlier about the hunt, John knew the shit was most likely about to hit the fan, but he decided to push on anyway, "Josh, what did you mean earlier when you said you thought we'd want to join you on this hunt because of who's involved?"

"Dad…" Dean hissed in warning, his fists clenching beneath the table as he tried to rein in his anger.

"Dean, I have to know," John voiced curtly, hoping he wasn't destroying the bond he was finally rebuilding with his boys. He had a feeling he knew what Joshua was about to impart and if so, he couldn't just let it slide, not after learning the things he had over the past few months where the demon and his youngest was concerned.

Glancing awkwardly between the two Winchesters, Joshua chewed on his bottom lip as he wondered if he should say anything. He hadn't meant to cause a family conflict, but there was obviously something going on between John and Dean. Feeling like an ass for causing the strife between the two, he quickly blurted out, "I've got a lead on that yellow eyed bastard that you've been hunting for so long."

"Sonuvabitch," Dean gasped upon hearing the news while giving his father a cursory glance. He knew there was no way his dad would be able to sit this one out, and honestly, he didn't know if he would want him to either. They had spent too much of their lives in a quest to kill the demon, just to walk away from it now.

"Dad, Dean? What the hell is going on?" Sam quizzed anxiously as he glanced from one to the other after Joshua had said something that obviously put his family on edge and made them extremely nervous. He could feel the tension in the air and knew something major was going on and he wanted to know what it was.

Knowing that Sam deserved to know the truth, John pulled the notepad from his pocket and quickly jotted the information that Joshua had just relayed to them and handed it over with a little trepidation, not knowing how his baby would react after reading the news. _Sammy, Josh just told us he has a lead on the demon that killed your mother and that he needs our help with the hunt. _

"So, when will you and Dean be leaving for the hunt?" Sam asked, fidgeting a little at the thought of them hunting again without him. He wasn't about to be the reason why his family gave up the hunt for the yellow eyed demon that had devastated their lives so long ago.

"Wha'?" John stammered, astonished that his youngest had just given them his blessing to go after the demon.

"I know you have to go with Dad, and I'm okay with it, really I am. You can't let that demon get away with destroying our lives the way it did. You can't let him put other families through what he did to ours. I'll be okay. I'll stay at Bobby's until you two get back." Sam replied to the unheard question.

"No Sammy, I'm staying here with you," Dean retorted automatically while signing the words at the same time as best he could, unwilling to leave Sammy alone, especially when they didn't know if the demon had plans to come after Sammy again. "Dad can go if he wants to, but you're stuck with me kiddo."

"Dean, I don't know if I should right now. I mean we're just becoming a family again and I…" John said before being cut off by his son.

"No, you need to go Dad. We don't know if the demon has plans for Sammy. We can't afford to sit back on our asses and wait for it to come to us when we least expect it. You have to do this. Sammy and I will be okay. I'll make sure of it," Dean retorted immediately. "And don't worry, Sam and I will still be here when you get back."

"I…I don't know what to say," John stuttered nervously, grateful that his boys understood his need to take this demon out before it could do there family anymore harm.

"You don't have to say anything, just take care of yourself and call us when you can to let us know you're okay." Dean stated with a shrug of his shoulders. He hated that this had happened just when things were getting back to normal, but it had to be done. Watching as his father retrieved his duffle from the hallway and began to pack it with clothing and weapons, he hoped this wasn't the last time they would be seeing the man for years to come.

Finishing up his packing, John followed Joshua towards the door. Turning around to face his boys before leaving, he signed "I love you boys," before pulling them into a quick hug. It was tearing him apart to have to leave them now.

"Love you too, Dad" both boys replied in unison as they returned the hug before allowing their father to walk away. Things were going to be different now, but they would be ready to face whatever life threw their way. Afterall, they were Winchesters!

**THE END Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I had planned on at least one more chapter, but this seemed like the perfect place to end the story.**


End file.
